My Kärlek, Forever and Always
by Dominique.J.Waugh
Summary: Florence, a woman, born at the turn of the 20th century, wishes she had more freedom with her life. Little did she know, her wish was going to be granted unexpectedly. Becoming part of the supernatural world wasn't part of her plan, but it sure has made her life interesting. Eric has never met a woman like Florence, and now he refuses to let her go. This is their story. Eric X OC
1. Emerald Eyes

Hello there! This story is my first ever fanfiction, I'm pretty nervous but also excited to write this story down finally. I've been playing with this story in my head for a very long time; I finally decided to get it written down. While the True Blood Series is getting a bit old, I do enjoy making up fantasies in my head. This story starts way before the True Blood series and will eventually catch up to where the True Blood books went. Though it will have a different ending, I assure you. The main character of this series is the primary focus, and Eric won't make his grand appearance until a couple of chapters in, so bear with me! I want to lay the groundwork down so we can have some character development. The lore in this story is also a mix of things from pop culture, books, and anything I might have come up with throughout the years. I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope you find it interesting!

 **November 9th, 1900**

Florence Edwards was born on a Sunday Friday morning in Auburn, New York. She was born a healthy 7lbs 8oz with a set of strong lungs. As soon she came out of her mother's womb she was screaming. Her mother, Irene, smiled at the sound of her screams. When asked what her name would be, she replied.

"Her name is Florence."

At that time, Florence was a trendy name, and her mother loved it. She wanted her daughter to be as strong as possible, giving her a name like Florence meant she wouldn't live life like every other girl out there. Once they cleaned up Florence, they handed her to Irene and then went to fetch her husband.

Irene was an older mother at the time; she was around 43 years old. Finding out she was pregnant was a surprise, she was also worried about her baby and her health. Florence was her 11th pregnancy, the midwives warned her that the pregnancy might be hard and they weren't sure if Irene could carry full-term. The labor and birth had been especially tiring, but Irene still looked as beautiful as ever.

Irene had long brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a welcoming smile. While she thought of her self as plain and old, many people thought she was beautiful. No one would have suspected that Florence was her 11th pregnancy, she looked young for her age. Even with her youthful look, it was still a dangerous pregnancy that had her worried a majority of the time. Here she was, holding her beautiful baby girl. All of the worries she had melted away as soon as Florence was in her arms.

While looking at Florence, she noticed her hair was slightly curly, her skin was slightly darker than her past pregnancies, and her eyes were a striking Emerald green. Irene's heart sank, she knew this child was not her husbands. It was the child of a handsome man she had met ten months ago. She had spent a magical night with him and would never forget it, especially now that Florence was in the world. Her husband would never forgive her; she smiled at Florence with a tear running down her cheek. With sadness, Irene made a vow to herself. She would never tell James about the infidelity, and hopefully, James would not notice. She looked down at Florence and with sadness in her voice she said.

"I will protect you no matter what."

Irene's husband, James, came running into the room with a smile on her face. He ran up to Irene and asked to hold the baby. With a bit of hesitation, Irene handed him Florence.

"OH! She has beautiful eyes. Didn't you tell me your grandmother had green eyes? I'm so glad she got them. You did great."

Irene let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiled back at James. He didn't notice that Florence looked different than their ten other children, he was just happy to have a new baby. The doctors and midwives left their farm shortly after that. Irene was healthy and had delivered Florence safely without any complications. With that, their lives as new parents started over again. Their youngest child, Helen, who was 17 had just gotten married and moved out of the family home. Florence would grow up an only child, and for that, Irene was grateful. Raising multiple children at her age would be hard, and being able to focus on just Florence was a blessing.

 **August 24th, 1910**

Florence had been at school all day, learning about basic math and English. While she did not enjoy math, she did enjoy English and everything they had read. Every night Florence would go home and read to her mother, Irene, who was illiterate. A word Florence had recently learned meant she couldn't read or write. Her mother loved being read to and shown how to write things. Today during class they started reading the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! The teacher wanted them to keep reading after school, and she couldn't wait to read it to her mother.

When class was dismissed, Florence grabbed her bag and ran outside. Her long dark curly hair, bouncing as she ran. Florence's eyes had become even more striking as she got older, becoming more like Emeralds than ever before. Her skin became the color of caramel. The kids would make fun of her skin color, saying she looked like a Mulatto. She didn't understand why that was a bad thing, but her white classmates thought it was. Her teacher was also unsure about her because of her looks, even though she was the brightest in the class. Florence tried not to let her classmates comments get to her; she didn't care that they didn't want to be her friend. She had her mother after all, and she was her best friend.

She had to walk 3 miles to get to her parent's farm; she didn't mind it though, the longer she got to enjoy the sun the better. Ever since she can remember, she always wanted to be in the sun. It just felt right. As she walked up to her front door, she could hear her parents arguing again. Florence stopped at the door and listened in.

"You lied to me; she is not my child. She looks nothing like me; she looks more like a negro than anything. You keep sayin' she looks like your grandmother, but I don't fucking believe that anymore."

James, her father, had recently started noticing how different Florence looked and had been arguing with her mother almost daily.

"What do you want me to say, James? That she isn't yours? Because you've raised her like your own for the past ten years, there is no way to escaping the fact that you love her."

Irene had slowly started to give in to James and had begun to admit that Florence wasn't his. Irene wouldn't let anything happen to Florence, but she needed to be with James. After all, Irene couldn't read or write; it's not like Irene could support herself and Florence without him. Her tactic was to make James understand that even though she wasn't his, she was because of the love they shared. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Florence about it; she was only 10, there was no need to bring her into this just yet.

"I don't care if I took care of her for 20 years, she ain't mine, so she ain't my problem! I ain't paying for her schoolin anymore; she's done, you can tell her that. If she wants to stay here, she has to work on the farm."

James screamed at the top of his lungs and opened the front door open with force. He was going to the bar again, he couldn't take this anymore. Irene stared at him in disbelief, how could it have gone so wrong?

When James opened the front door, he looked down to see a pair of green eyes crying. Florence had heard the whole argument; she was standing there crying silently. Her eyes showed the hurt and James felt guilty. He wanted to reach down, pick her up, and tell her that he loved her. James couldn't bring himself to do it, as he stared at Florences crying eyes, he saw the emerald green eyes, dark skin, and curly hair of another man. That hurt him more, Irene had been the love of his life, and he betrayed him. Instead of comforting Florence, he yelled.

"You ain't going to school anymore; you are working on the farm until we can marry you off. You aren't my problem anymore."

With that, James rushed past Florence, his eyes slightly wet. This girl wasn't his, so why did he feel so sorry for doing this?

Irene started to cry as soon as she saw Florence's face. She hadn't asked for this; she was born into the world an innocent to the adultery Irene had committed. How did things get this bad? All she wanted was the very best for Florence. Now James refusing to pay for her school and making her work on the farm, Florence is going to end up just like every other farm girl out there. Marrying someone she didn't love, living a miserable life, and giving birth to far too many children.

"Oh sweetie, come here."

Irene opened her arms to Florence; she ran right into them crying loudly. James had hurt her, to her, he was her father; she didn't understand why this was happening. Florence was old enough to understand what they were saying, James wasn't her real father, someone else was. Someone her mom was not married to. Florence's mind started wondering where that man was, and why he wasn't helping her.

 **March 17th, 1919**

It was the start of the planting season on the farm, Florence had been mainly running the farm for the past five years. Her parents had gotten older; they had more aches and pains than usual. She decided to fully take over even though James, who she thought of as a father, had been hesitant to let her do so. He allowed her to plant the seeds and then after that; he would also be working the farm. Six years ago, her mother, Irene, had broken her ankle while farming and hadn't been able to work on the farm ever since. The bone didn't heal right, and it caused her a lot of pain.

Florence had blossomed into a beautiful 18-year-old adult, even though she had been working on the farm every since she was 10. Her looks didn't diminish. Working on the farm made her body lean and yet curvy, she took after her mother in that way. She had a little wider than average hips, a slim waist, and a relatively large bust. Her figure was the epitome of an hourglass shape, though you couldn't tell because she wore large overalls while she was farming. Her wild curly hair had reached her waist; she usually wore it in a bun, it was hard to tame sometimes. Her emerald colored eyes were still the most striking feather, everyone who talked to her seemed to be mesmerized by her eyes. She was a gorgeous woman, and she had many men who wanted to marry her.

Her father, James, started trying to marry her off as soon as she hit puberty. Which for Florence was around the age of 13, her mother thought that was far too young. James didn't care; he wanted to get rid of the disgrace from his life so he could go back to loving Irene. He wanted this chapter in their lives to be far behind them, and the best way to do that was to marry her off.

Florence had men interested in her at 13, but she had turned them all down. James wasn't a ruthless person; he wanted her to at least say okay with marrying someone before sending her off. Even though he was still hurt that she wasn't his, James still had someone of a soft spot for her. He never showed or admitted it. Irene had requested that he find men who were well-off so that Florence could be a housewife. She was far too beautiful to be working out in the fields. Most men who were well-off didn't want anything to do with a farm girl; they thought them to be dull or unentertaining. Florence was neither of these things.

Even though Florence had to leave school at ten years old, she still read as much as she could. She would buy new books with the money she had left over from farm work. Without her parent's knowledge, she would visit suffragette meetings and rallies. She learned that women could be just as smart as men and that they could be just as powerful. During these suffragette meetings and other demonstrations, she learned about the human reproductive system and how women get trapped by men because of pregnancies. She learned a lot while at these meetings and became a woman ahead of her time. She believed women should have all rights that men had and that it wasn't fair that they didn't have those rights.

Over the past year, there had been an even more exciting movement happening among young women Florences age. Flappers were becoming more and more popular. Florence saw herself in those flappers; she had started saving up to buy a dress. Now that the farming season has begun, she should be able to buy one by August and go to some parties. Florence did all of this without her parent's knowledge, of course, if word got out that she was reading, or having ideas, suitors might not want her anymore. However, she didn't see anything wrong with that, and she was hopeful they would find out. She didn't want to get trapped in a loveless marriage and be forced to have as many kids as her husband wanted. That didn't appeal to her at all, but she couldn't argue with her father. He was providing a roof over her head, and she didn't have nearly enough saved up to go to New York City.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Florence has stopped planting seeds. She had been thinking about life off the farm, and it made the time go by faster. Covered in dirt, she needed to go bath; she started walking to the farmhouse when she noticed a car in their driveway. It was a very nice car, and one she hadn't seen around before. Confused, she went into the house.

"Mother, whose car is outside?"

As she said that, she walked into the living room only to see a very well dressed man sitting on the couch across from her father. He looked up and saw her eyeing her in disgust; he must not have liked the fact that she was in male overalls and covered in dirt. The stranger on the couch had looked as though he was in his late twenties; he had hazel eyes, slicked-back brown hair, a strong jawline, and an untrustworthy look in his eyes. Florence decided she couldn't trust him at all. He also had an air about him that made Florence want to stay away.

James gave Florence a stern look that told her to leave, and so she did. She went upstairs and started running her bath. They had recently gotten plumbing installed, it was such a marvel to her, even though they had running water now, it wasn't heated. Florence didn't mind though, she had been working out in the sun, and the cold water felt lovely. She took off her dirty overalls and climbed into the bathtub. Then there was a knock on the door that startled her.

"Florence sweetie are you in there?"

It was her mother, Irene.

"Yes, I am. Come on in."

With that, her mother walked in, closed the door, and sat in a chair near Florence. She had a dress in her hand and looked somewhat sad.

"Sweetie, when you are done. Please put this dress on so you can meet your suitor downstairs."

"OH! That's another suitor is it? He seems like a jerk. He gave me such a disgusted look when I walked in covered in dirt. If he can't see me covered in dirt, I doubt he is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Florence, this is serious, you are getting older now, and I do not want you to become a spinster. I was married at 15; you are 18 now! You need to start thinking about your life outside of the farm."

"Oh, I have thought about life outside the farm, mother. It just doesn't involve marrying a rich man and living in a fancy house that isn't my own. I'm going to make my own money and own my house."

"Good God, Florence, you can't be serious. That isn't going to happen anytime soon; you need to find someone with money so they can take care of you. This suitor is exceptionally wealthy and isn't terrible to look at."

Florence stood up out of the bath and grabbed a towel. She was getting annoyed with this conversation and just wanted it to end.

"Mother, that's not what I want."

"It's not always about what you want, Florence. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to or put up with things."

"Like putting up with James? And his hate for me? I'm your daughter, and yet you seem perfectly content to let him marry me off to the highest bidder like I'm some a cow!"

Irene was starting to get annoyed at this point.

"Florence! Put this dress on NOW, and make yourself look presentable. We need to introduce you to this suitor before he loses interest."

With that, Florence snatched the dress from her mother and stormed to her room. She slammed the door shut and sank down to the floor. She wondered why this was happening, why she was being forced to do this. Her mind also wandered to who her real father was, she wasn't sure if she had ever met him. Every time she brought it up to her mother, she just changed the subject. Florence had an idea, why not use that as a bargaining chip. With that, Florence got up, put the dress on and headed downstairs.

She wore her hair down, letting her curls cascade down her back. The dress her mother had given her was a cotton and silk dress. It was in the old fashion of the Edwardian style. She would have preferred a flapper dress, but her mother wasn't up to date with the current trends. The cotton and silk dress was a light purple; it complemented her skin tone and emerald eyes perfectly. While the style wasn't to her liking the color certainly was. Her parents must have just bought this dress for her; it wasn't one of her usual dresses she wore to see suitors.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, the suitor on the couch almost jumped up when he saw her. His eyes were wide with disbelief and wonder. Florence stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on her face. She knew he thought she had been ugly, but now he saw she was beautiful. It felt like a small victory, and she enjoyed it. The suitor walked to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. In a medium pitched voice, he said

"My name is Arthur Whitmore; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Florence Edwards. I wish I could say the same about meeting you."

With that, Arthur let go of her hand and looked at her. Irene had her hand over her open mouth, while James looked furious. Then, Arthur laughed.

"You certainly are a feisty one. I like that. Your parents have agreed that I would get to take you out tonight for dinner, would you be willing to come with me? Or will I have to take you fighting?"

Florence's parents were holding their breath. Arthur still had his eye only on Florence. Then she finally spoke.

"I'll go with you, but first I need to talk to my parents. I can meet you outside if you want, it should only take a moment."

"Excellent, I will meet you outside."

Once Arthur left, Florence walked to the front door and then turned around.

"I'm only going because I want you to tell me about my real father, Mother. I hope you will tell me when I get home. I look forward to our talk."

Florence didn't allow her parents to speak; she quietly walked out to meet Arthur. He offered his arm, which Florence ignored, she walked to his car and went in by herself.

"This is going to interesting," Arthur said with a smirk on his face. Then they drove off towards town.

I hope you liked the first chapter! What do you think of Florence? She's a character I've been developing in my head over the years; I hope you stick around to read the next chapters. Eric should appear in either the 3rd or 4th chapter, and then you'll get to read all the naughty times they'll have. Like I said earlier. This story will span a broad date range. Florence will touch many of our favorite characters from True Blood, and I'm very excited to share my story with you all!


	2. Death

"I'm so happy that you agreed to come with me, I was worried I'd have to take you kicking and screaming."

Florence didn't laugh at his joke; little did Arthur know that if she hadn't been so curious about her father he would have had to take her kicking and screaming. She looked out of the window while they drove into town, he had a great restaurant picked out for them. Florence didn't care; this was just a way for her to learn the truth. Or at least she hoped it would be. She had never really gone out at night, she always had to be back before he parents would realize she was gone and since she had to walk everywhere, she mostly stuck to going out during the day. She was deep in thought when Arthur started talking.

"You aren't much of a talker are you, most women would be so excited to be out with me. You don't seem to care."

After an extended period of silence, Arthur spoke again.

"You should be grateful that someone like me wants you at all. You have not formal education, and you work on a farm. You aren't worth much at all."

Florence was angry, she turned to look at him and said.

"How dare you judge me and how dare you think I even want to be around you, you are acting like a complete jerk. This guilt trip isn't going to work on me, so you better change your tactics. I'm not your average Farmer girl, so don't even think that I am."

Arthur looked at Florence as she yelled at him, her emerald eyes ablaze with anger and distrust. He liked that, she was going to be his even if she hated him.

"I'm glad I can get under your skin, this will make things interesting. I've already decided to marry you. I've offered your family a considerable sum of money for you. It will happen even if you hate me."

Florence looked at him with disgusted and looked out the window, a single tear falling down her cheek. He was going to take her no matter what she did; this is the end. She smiled slightly and thought to herself. If he thinks that I'm going to marry him, he has another thing coming. I won't let myself be pitted or forced to do anything; I will win. She wiped her eyes and looked straightforward; they were pulling up to a restaurant now.

"We are here my dear Florence."

Arthur got out of his car, walked to Florences side, but before he could open her door, she was already out of the car. He looked at her like she was crazy. With a smirk Florence said.

"Let us go inside then."

When she walked in, she noticed how beautiful the building was. It was in a French Chateau style, she had read about it in a couple of her books, but she had never seen the style in person. It was beautiful, everything was a bright airy white, and the floor was a beautiful hardwood. Florence never thought that she would ever see anything this beautiful outside of a big city, but she was wrong.

Arthur noticed she was staring at the architecture, and he also saw every man in the building was staring at her. This is precisely what he wanted; he wanted to marry someone who could stop a room just by walking in. He was pleased with himself, Florence would be worth the money.

"Table for two."

Arthur said to the host; he brought them to a table in the middle of the room. They sat down, and Arthur immediately ordered them some white wine. This was a time to celebrate his victory, and he wanted her to loosen up around him. The wine was the perfect beverage for that. Florence was still looking around the room, she was amazed. The waiter quickly came with the wine, Arthur lifted his glass for a toast.

"To us, and our future together."

Florence looked at him like he was delusional.

"I never agreed, to marry you."

"Oh, but you will because I've essentially bought you. You are mine forever; we have to get the legalities out of the way."

"No, that's not what I want or agree to do."

"I'm sorry to inform you Florence, but this isn't your choice."

Florence was furious at this point; she was so angry she could feel the tears in her eyes, she wanted to run out of here, but she couldn't home was at least a 5-hour walk back. She stared at him with fury in his eyes; she didn't speak a word after that. Dinner went on, she ate some food but never acknowledged his presence. Once the meal was complete, Arthur picked up his wine glass again.

"To us."

Florence couldn't contain her anger any longer, she stood up, threw her glass of wine at Arthur and screamed.

"There is no us, there will never be an us, and I don't want anything to do with that."

She stormed out of the restaurant, angry tears running down her face. Arthur sat there, confused about what just happened. No woman had ever embarrassed him like this in front of so many people, his fury building as he saw people start to laugh at him. Arthur stood up to go storm after her when a man came up to him. The man had kind blue eyes, a strong jawline, he was around average height and had on a nicely tailored light gray suit. Most women would agree that he was remarkably handsome. He handed Arthur a handkerchief.

"That was a scene, who was that woman? She seems to be very special."

"Don't get any thoughts; she is MINE."

With that, he left the remarkable man behind and went after Florence. The man smirked and wondered what was drawing him to this young woman. He'll have to find out who she is soon. The man decided to make a mental note about Arthur and that he would go after the strange young woman with the remarkable scent as soon as the man came back.

"FLORENCE."

Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Florence had started to run, long before Arthur came after her. She was a fast runner; hard labor had given her the endurance. She had already run a mile by the time Arthur came out screaming her name. She was running faster and faster; she couldn't stand the thought of Arthur becoming her husband. That's not the life she wanted, and she decided that she would run away from home tonight. She had some money saved up in a jar under her bed; it would get her somewhere far away. She'd figure out what she needed to do once she got there.

Arthur was livid, he got into his car, but he drove in the opposite direction that Florence was running. He was going to get his friends, and he was going to make Florence pay for her insolence towards him tonight, if she wasn't going to be his, she wasn't going to be anyone.

Florence stopped running after about 5 miles, she was still far away from home, but she needed to catch her breath. She noticed Arthur wasn't following her, so she felt better. It was so dark that she could barely see 10 feet in front of her, but her eyes were adjusting to the darkness now that she had gotten away from the town. Florence thought about what would happen to her when she got home. Her father would be furious with her, he'd probably kick her out, which would be okay with her. She hoped she would still have time to talk to her mom about who her real father was.

Those thoughts quickly came to an end when she heard a car coming. She stepped off the road and walked on the grass. After a couple of minutes, she noticed the car was following her, very slowly. Panic started to rise in her mind, who was this person and why are they following me, she thought to herself. She'd find out sooner than she wanted. The car sped up in front of her, and she saw him.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE RESTAURANT."

It was Arthur, and Florence could tell she had gone too far. Arthur has three other friends with them, they all had baseball bats or other objects. Arthur had a gun. Florence swallowed hard and started to run into the woods. She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. One of Arthur's friends tackled her to the cold floor of the forest. What happened to Florence in those woods, was terrible.

They beat and abused her to an inch of her life. Arthur kept reminding her how worthless she was and how she was so lucky he had even paid attention to her. Florence's cries went unheard, and so she stopped screaming. This is how she was going to die; she was mourning her death before it happened.

Then men finished what they wanted to do to her, Arthur spit on her and left Florence broken and bloodied on the forest floor. They sped away in the car, and when Florence couldn't hear the engine anymore, she said help in an almost silent plea. She didn't think anyone could hear her, so she excepted her fate. Her legs were broken so that it was impossible to run. One of her arms was twisted and broken so she couldn't even drag herself to the road. It was the end for Florence.

The man from the restaurant heard her pleas for help, even though he was still sitting at his table at the restaurant. He paid for his food that he didn't eat, and left calmly. He got into his car and drove to where he could hear her; she stopped crying for help. He thought he was too late, the angry man from the restaurant drove by him, and he knew that he was on the right track. He got out of his car where he saw some tire skid marks and went into the woods. He wasn't sure where she was until the overwhelming smell of copper hit his nose. He followed the scent to the battered and bloodied Florence.

"help...me...please."

Florence said weakly; then the man went to Florence. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"What is your name?"

"...Florence..."

"Hello Florence, my name is Alfric. Are you ready to die?"

"...No, I...haven't...even...been...to...the city."

Alfric couldn't help but smile at this; she wasn't ready to die at all. He could feel her emotions and hear her thoughts. Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour, she wanted to know who her father was, she wanted Arthur to pay, she wanted to go to the city, and most of all, she wanted to live her own life outside of her farm. She wasn't sad about the fact that she was dying, she was furious that it was happening to her when she had so many plans for the future.

"I can save you, but your life will be completely different. You will no longer be human, and you will have to live your life only at night time. I will be someone who will take care of you, but only if you agree. I won't save you without you understand that it will be completely different."

Florence simply nodded. Alfric could hear in her thoughts that she understood that things would be different. She didn't care; she wanted things to get different. She was confused as to what he was talking about, but she just wanted to live.

"Okay my child, I will save you."

The last thing Florence remembers is a searing hot pain in her throat. He had bitten her; she passed out from this added pain, her body couldn't take anymore. Alfric drained Florence of her blood and gave her his own. The exchange was complete. Alfric noticed her blood tasted old, older than what her physical body was. He had a suspicion of what she is or was, but he wouldn't know until she woke up three days from now.

Florence's dress was covered in blood and had been ripped to shreds. Alfric took the dress off of Florence and put his suit coat around her; it covered everything it needed to. He picked her up off the cold ground and put her in the backseat of his car. It had been over a hundred years since he sired anyone into his world, this time felt different than the last.

The drive to his home was quiet; he technically had a dead body in the back of his car, so he had to make sure not to get pulled over. He drove extremely cautious. When he arrived home, he pulled into the back of his mansion. It was a massive colonial style home that he had built recently. By the time he reached home, it had gone 3 am. His bodyguard would be arriving soon, and his sire before Florence should be home. He'll have a lot of explaining to do. He was only supposed to go out to a restaurant to observe people, not bring home a new vampire.

He picked up Florence, bridal style, and brought her into the house. She was still covered in her dried blood; he'd need to clean her up before he put her in bed.

"I smell something delightful, did you bring home a snack for me?"

A woman came out to see what Alfric had brought home; she stopped when she saw that a naked woman was in his arms.

"Who is that? Why is she naked and in your suit jacket? What is going on?!"

"Josephine, please calm down. I'll explain after I get her settled in bed. She should be awake in 3 days; I need to make sure she is in top condition and not covered in her blood."

"Right, okay... I can help... I have some clothes that should fit her. We can just put her in a nightdress until she wakes up, that way we can take her shopping."

Josephine followed Alfric upstairs. She had no idea what her maker had done, but she was curious. Josephine ran a hot bath, and they put Florence's limp body into the tub.

"So...What is her name?"

"Her name is Florence, and she is something extraordinary."

"Okay..."

Josephine was extremely confused. Alfric could probably feel how confused she was and could hear her thoughts about this. She didn't care; she didn't understand. She was Alfrics first "child" for over 500 years, why did he decide to make another "child" in such a short amount of time. She had only been a vampire for 100 years, as he finished with her? Was he going to throw her away like trash?

"No, Josephine. You are not being thrown away. I love you very much still, and that hasn't changed. This was an unusual occurrence."

Alfric laughed a little. Josephine is such a sensitive soul, even though she's been dead for over 100 years. Most women become hardened by the world they live in, but not Josephine. That's why he loved her so much; she was so different. They finished bathing Florence, dressed her in an all cotton white nightdress, and then put her in bed. Tucked in like a child. Alfric and Josephine left Florence in her new bedroom, they closed the door behind them and went to the living room.

"Are you going to explain what happened? You were supposed to have gone to a restaurant to watch people! Why is there a new vampire here? I don't understand."

Alfric smiled at this, Josephine was always one to speak her mind.

"It's a very long story, and I would like to tell Cyrus at the same time as I tell you. He should be arriving soon."

Josephine pouted at this and sat on the couch. Cyrus was their bodyguard, more specifically Josephine's bodyguard. Alfric didn't need one, he was ancient, and didn't need to sleep during the day. Cyrus usually showed up right before sunrise, just in time to talk to Josephine before she went to bed. Cyrus was what they called a second generation werewolf; he was only one generation away from being an original. Cyrus was extremely powerful, and Josephine never understood why he was okay with being Alfric's hired bodyguard. It was an ancient tradition; maybe he felt like it was his duty.

While Josephine was deep in thought, Cyrus came through the front door. He always stood out in a room. Cyrus was extremely tall, with broad shoulders, and long black hair he would wear in a ponytail. He intimidated a lot of people, vampires included, but he was a kind soul who spoke in a soft tone. Completely different from most werewolves.

"Good Evening, or I guess Morning. Why do I smell blood?"

Cyrus smelt the blood as soon as he walked in the door. Working with Vampires was always a bit weird. Either they had a willing human or a non-willing human, either way, the smell of blood saturated the air. It smelt slightly different than most humans; the scent was sweet.

"You have impeccable timing, Cyrus. I was just about to explain everything to Josephine. Please have a seat."

Alfric led Cyrus to the spot on the couch next to Josephine. Once Cyrus was seated, Alfric sat down across from them on the opposite couch. He wasn't sure where to start.

"Cyrus, tonight I brought home a new sire. Her name is Florence, she had been badly beaten and abused, which is why you can smell so much blood. I found her just as she was about to die, and turned her."

Josephine and Cyrus both stared at Alfric with widened eyes. They both knew that he wouldn't have turned Florence if there wasn't another reason why. He didn't just turn humans as his siblings had, he always turned them for a reason.

"Florence has a unique smell, and her blood was completely different than any humans I had ever tasted. She is also unhumanly beautiful; her green eyes are almost unnatural. While I was at the restaurant reading my book, she walked in, and I couldn't stop staring at her. Her scent was something I hadn't smelt in a very long time; I watched her interact with the worst human I've ever encountered. He berated her because of her background. He was extremely unpleasant, though I could tell he came from wealth and was not used to being told no."

Alfric took an unnecessary breath and listened to their thoughts. Josephine couldn't understand why this had anything to do with Alfric or why he got involved. While Cyrus knew precisely where this story was going, he had been surrounded by violent men his whole life. He knew what was going to happen next. Alfric continued his story.

"Florence knew this as well, yet she didn't have any interest in him at all. Her thoughts kept wandering to who she thought her real father was, she couldn't keep a conversation going with the rude man. He said something that tipped her over the edge, she poured her wine on him and ran away. I went to the man in hopes to ask more about her, but he saw red at this point. I heard his thoughts, they were extraordinarily violent, but I didn't think he would follow through with any of his plans."

Alfric could feel Josephine's feelings shift from jealousy to anger, and finally to sadness. Blood was brimming in her eyes; she was about to cry. She could tell where this story was going and she didn't want to know.

"After waiting for over an hour, I heard her cries. They were extremely faint, but I could hear them. I left and followed the direction she went. I tried to focus on her thoughts, but they were fading quickly. I knew she was dying; as I kept driving I saw the angry man drive past, I knew I was going in the right direction. I heard a final, weak cry for help and got out of my car. She was in the woods when I found her..."

Alfric had to stop, he had been around for thousands of years, but he had never had the reaction he had when he saw Florence. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, in the most unconventional way. When he saw her rush out of the restaurant, she was strong and had a fire in her eyes. Seeing her so broken made him feel immensely uncomfortable and sad.

"Florence was on the ground; her legs were broken, her left arm was also broke, I could tell that she was bleeding internally. The scent of her sweet blood filling my nose. She looked up at me; I had expected to see sadness or remorse. Instead, I saw that fire in her eyes. Her body was broken and abused, but her spirit was far from it. I asked her if she was ready to die, she said no and that she had never seen the city. I decided to turn her. When I tasted her blood, I could tell something was different. She wasn't going to be another vampire; she was going to be similar to me."

Josephine jumped off the couch, anger filling her.

"SHE IS GOING TO BE A Crusnik?!"

Alfric walked over to Josephine and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her anger, her jealousy, and her uncertainty. Josephine was hurt by the fact that Florence was more than likely turning into a Crusnik instead of a vampire. This brought a lot of pain the Josephine. In a soft voice, he said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you are going to become any less important to me. I love you very much, don't think I will just throw you away."

Cyrus stood up and let out a breath. Josephine and Alfric turned to him, confused as to why he was even holding his breath. Cyrus looked extremely confused. Finally, he spoke.

"There hasn't been a Crusnik in over 200 years. Why are you so sure she will be one?"

"I know she's going to be one because she is 3/4 Faye and there is no way she won't be."

With that, Cyrus sat down and stared at his hands. Alfric could tell he was scared, Cyrus hadn't been around a new Crusnik, but he had been around a new vampire. Josephine to be exact, and she was a handful. They had a hard time controlling her urges everytime she went outside. How were they going to control the urges of a Crusnik?Alfric heard that thought and said.

"There is nothing to worry about Cyrus, she won't attack you, she won't attack Josephine. Crusniks have control over their urges as soon as they wake up, she won't understand them, but she won't attack you either."

Cryus seemed to relax at this statement. Josephine was still extremely unsure of the situation. Cyrus could sense that the sun would come up soon. Josephine needed to get to sleep.

"Josephine, you need to go to sleep. You will get the bleeds if you don't and I am honestly tired of cleaning up blood tonight. We will continue this conversation tomorrow night, do not worry, I will be here when you wake up."

Alfric kissed Josephine on the forehead, and she went to the basement. Alfric needed to inform his siblings on the new development; he decided to write them letters. It would take a while for them to reach his siblings, but it would give him time to be able to inform Florence on what she was. He started walking towards his office when Cyrus stopped him.

"This is going to be extremely interesting; you are the only Crusnik I know. I've never met another, how will this affect me?"

"If all goes well, it won't. I'll give you a raise since you will need to watch over two young women. You might need to move into my home, after all, Florence won't have to sleep during the day."

"Right, Crusniks don't burn in the sun..."

Cyrus sat down again. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He'd need to think it over. Moving in with a house of vampires like creatures and an actual vampire would be strange.

Alfric could hear Cyrus's thoughts; he'd give him space and hopefully he'd decide to stay. Alfric will need all the help he can get. With that, he walked into his office and closed the door. Alfric needed to write his five siblings, after all, they were the vampire council, and one was the original werewolf. He already knew they would have a million questions for him. With a sigh, he got his pen, paper, and started writing.

Dear Friduric...

* * *

What is a Crusnik? Why are they different? More will be revealed in the next chapter! While you can certainly google Crusnik, I think mine is a little different than every version on the internet. I hope you'll come back and find out!

For those waiting for Eric! If my story goes as planned, he'll make his grand appearance in Chapter 4! Thank you for you support!


	3. Rebirth

First of all, I wanted to say thank you for all the support you all have shown! I was worried about how this story would come across; I'm so glad you love it. I will post chapters every 1 - 2 weeks, hopefully, more like every one week; it might happen sooner. We'll see! Thank you again for your support, without further ado here is the story!

* * *

Alfric was finishing up his final letter to his brother, Lucian. He had written to each of them explaining that he had brought a new Crusnik into the world and that he will not appear at the annual supernatural party for at least five years. Alfric has born five other Crusniks into the world and on average five years is how long it took for him to train them. His brothers and sisters would be annoyed at this fact, after all, Alfric was the main reason why the supernatural world had an annual party. It was his idea, but his brother Lucian would have to take over the planning for a while.

Once he had sealed the letter to his brother, he gathered them and walked out of his office. Looking up, he saw that the grandfather clock in the living room said it was noon. He had been writing all morning, that is the downside of having five living siblings.

"Cyrus, are you still here?" Alfric called out.

"I'm here, I heard some footsteps upstairs, and I think it might be Florence. I was about to come get you." Cyrus said with concern in his voice.

"That's not possible, Florence should be awake until three days from now. I just turned her not even twelve hours ago." As Alfric said that, he heard the footsteps too.

The footsteps were upstairs, where Florence was currently sleeping. That's when he tuned in his telepathic powers and heard her thoughts. She was confused, but also at peace with what happened. She also wasn't sure about these voices she was hearing. They didn't seem to be coming from anyone in the room. She had telepathic powers as well, as Alfric has expected her to have. It is a typical power within the Faye community. The strange this is that she shouldn't have been awake just yet. With his other Crusniks, they woke up after 72 hours. They were also extremely agitated, and hungry. Florence didn't seem to be any of those things. Which surprised him, after all, her injuries were extreme, and he was confident she would be asleep for even longer.

When he reached Florence's door, he heard a thought that made him laugh. Florence was thinking about the book Dracula, and she was confused as to why she was awake during the day. She could have sworn she was being turned into a vampire. Alfric was surprised she read Dracula, after all, that man she was at dinner with made it seem as though she was not intelligent.

Alfric opened the door; his breath was taken away when he saw Florence. Florence was a beautiful woman when he saw her in the restaurant, but somehow, being turned made ever extraordinarily beautiful. Her darker caramel skin still had the beautiful color it had when she was at the restaurant, her skin hadn't become pale at all, her long curly hair seemed to shine, and her eyes, they were mesmerizing, they glittered almost like real emeralds. Florence was sitting on the bed, she had been staring out the window adjacent to her bed, but when Alfric came into the room, she turned to him.

Alfric was staring at her still when she stood up from the bed. The nightdress she was wearing was almost entirely sheer in the sunlight. He could see her figure and thought how perfect she was. He felt a sexual draw to her that he never had with his other Crusniks, she was different, he wasn't sure how, but there was something about her.

While Alfric stared at Florence, the flood of thoughts, he had hit her like a ton of bricks. He was examining her, not in a creepy way, but with appreciation. She could feel her cheeks start to turn red; no one had ever told her how beautiful she was. Her skin was always too dark, her hair always too crazy, and her eyes seemed strange to people. She could hear Alfrics thoughts, but his mouth wasn't moving. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but she felt like she could hear his thoughts.

"Um, Mister Alfric, you are making me an uncomfortable with whatever is going on in my head. I can hear what you are thinking, I think...or I'm just going crazy. Thank you for thinking of me as beautiful in a nice way. Can you explain to me what's going on? I could have sworn I was being turned into a vampire, like Dracula? He couldn't go outside in the sun though; he was also very pale. I'm in the sun, and it doesn't burn, and I'm not pale at all. I still look the same, what am I? Where am I? Why can I hear things? I'm not sure. Please don't send me away..." Florence said all this at a breakneck speed. She was nervous and unsure about what was going on.

With a smirk, Alfric said. "Please calm down Florence, it's okay. No, you are not going crazy. You are hearing my thoughts. You are a type of Vampire. Dracula is an incredibly inaccurate portrayal of vampires. I'm going to get you a dress that isn't as sheer. Cyrus would be extremely distracted by you if he saw you like this. Once I get the dress, I will be right back to give it to you, and we'll head down to the living room to discuss what exactly is going on. Does that sound good to you?" Alfric was trying to make Florence feel more comfortable; he also put up his mental shield so she couldn't hear his thoughts any longer. It had been awhile since he had been around another Telepath.

Florence looked down at her dress and realized it was almost entirely transparent. She didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought he might have. Something had changed in her; her body wasn't something she felt ashamed of anymore.

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan. Thank you."

With that, Alfric was out of the room. He went to Josephine's closet and picked out a dress. While Florence was more endowed in her hips and her bust, Josephine was about the same height has Florence and enjoyed wearing the loose dresses that had come into style. Florence should be able to fit in them just fine, even if they will be tight in some places. Alfric grabbed a deep burgundy silk dress with some flower embroidery. Josephine said she hated this dress, she was a petite woman, and sometimes clothes seems to swallow her whole. Before Alfric left the bedroom, he grabbed a white cotton slip for her to wear underneath the dress.

As he headed back to the bedroom, he could hear Florence's thoughts again. She was wondering why she could hear Alfric anymore, and she was starting to pick up on Cyrus's thoughts. He could tell that she was going to be a powerful telepath and that it was going to take awhile to teach her how to control her power. Listening to peoples thoughts drove one of his prodigies insane, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Florence, I picked out this dress for you. It might be tight in some places, but it should fit. I'll let you put this on, and I will wait for you outside the door. When you are done, come on out, and we'll head to the living room." Alfric handed Florence the dress and the slip, then left the room.

Florence stared at the dress she was given. It was silk; she had never worn anything made out of this fabric. It was too expensive for her to buy and sew dresses out of it. The color was beautiful, and the embroidery was perfect. She stared at the dress for a long time; she never thought she would ever get to wear something so beautiful. She took off the sheer nightdress, put the slip on, and finally the dress. Florence thought it was funny that a man would remember to give her a slip. There was a mirror in the room, and she stood in front of it, seeing herself for the first time since she had turned into a type of vampire. Florence was shocked at what she saw, for the first time, she thought of herself as beautiful. Her skin was almost glowing; she couldn't find a blemish anywhere. Her ordinarily untamable hair was curled perfectly and was not frizzy. The dress was a bit snug on her bust and her hips, but she felt like she looked great. Florence couldn't believe what she saw in the mirror.

Alfric could hear all of her thoughts and laughed. He knocked on the door, which made Florence jump. "Are you ready, my dear?" Alfric opened the door and smiled as he saw her. His smile was so warm and welcoming. This was the first time Florence had a good look at him; he was slightly above average height, at least 6 inches taller than Florence who was around 5'4'', according to her last doctors visit. Alfric had icy blue eyes that reminded Florence of a clear lake. His brown hair was long at the top, but short on the sides. The top of his hair was slicked back, and his face was cleanly shaven. While he was smiling at her, he could tell he had slight dimples. His face was a strong, but also a bit soft. He didn't look any older than 18 at most, but his presence let Florence know he was much older than that. Alfric was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, and he seemed to be incredibly kind.

Alfric let Florence examine him; he needed her to trust him. He allowed her to stare at him, just as he had stared at her earlier. Her thoughts weren't sexual like Alfric had started to be, he needed to make sure he controlled those thoughts, at least until Florence had her power under control. She realized that she had been staring longer than would have been considered polite in the human world. Her cheeks turned red, and she looked at the floor. Alfric walked over to her and placed his hand on her chin, he gently raised her face to his and said.

"It's alright little one; this is all new to you, you can stare at me as much as you like. Let us go downstairs so I can introduce you to Cyrus, I have another prodigy here, but you will not be able to meet her until tonight. She is a traditional vampire in that sense." Alfric grabbed Florence's hand and took her to the living room.

Cyrus was sitting on the couch, waiting to meet this new Crusnik. Most vampires when they are newly turned, are vicious, extremely powerful, and have no self-control. This is what worried Cyrus the most; a Crusnik feeds off of other supernaturals, which means he would be in danger. Alfric assured him nothing would happen, but he was still apprehensive. Cyrus was so deep in thought that when Alfric and Florence walked into the living room, he didn't notice until Alfric cleared his throat. Cyrus stood up right away; he looked at Alfric, who had a big smile on his face. He could see Florence standing behind him. She seemed unsure of Cyrus.

As Florence followed behind Alfric, she stared at his hand. It was so strong and confident; she felt safe for the first time in a long time. They arrived in the living room where she saw a huge man sitting on the couch. He was extraordinarily muscular and tan. He had long black hair that was tied in a long ponytail down his back; he looked like he was Native American and a mix of something else. Florence was intimidated by him; he stood a head above Alfric. She wasn't sure of Cyrus, so she stayed behind Alfric.

Alfric could hear Florence's hesitation about Cyrus. He smiled, even though Cyrus was huge, he had a heart of gold. "Cyrus, I'd like you to meet Florence. Florence, this is Cyrus. He myself and my prodigy Josephine's day bodyguard. If he is willing, he will also be your bodyguard."

With that, Florence came to stand next to Alfric, still holding onto his hand very tightly. She gave Cyrus a weak smile, let go of Alfric's hand, and extended her right hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Florence said with hesitation in her voice.

Cyrus was expecting another white woman; he didn't expect to see someone of distinctly mixed race standing in front of him. He also didn't expect to see someone so beautiful. He stared at Florence, and couldn't think of what to say. She was breathtaking, not what most people in 1919 would consider attractive, but she was to him. Florence was the most uniquely beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Once it had registered with Cyrus that Florence said hello; He quickly got himself together. Cyrus grabbed her hand with his massive hand and shook it. With a smile, he said, "It's very nice to meet you too."

Florence smiled back and laughed a little. She was more at ease with him. She had heard his thoughts about her; they weren't judgemental at all. He thought he was beautiful and she knew he would never harm her. She could feel it, somehow.

Alfric smiled at them both. "Now Florence, if you could have a seat. I will explain everything to you. Cyrus, if you want you can stay and listen as well. It will be a nice history refreshment for you."

Cyrus and Florence sat on the same couch. They smiled at each other as they waited for Alfric to start. Alfric walked behind the couch and pulled a book from the bookshelf. He hadn't given this speech in over 100 years; he wanted to make sure he had everything that he needed. After retrieving the book, he sat on the couch opposite Florence and Cyrus. He opened the book and started talking.

"Let me start by telling you what you are, Florence. You know about vampires, or at least the vampires in Dracula. That book is inaccurate on purpose; we wanted to throw people off on what we are exactly. It's helped, for awhile our kind started to get some notoriety we did not want. We prefer to stay hidden right now, one day we might tell the world, but that day is far away. There are many supernatural creatures in the world, and just like humans, there are variations in the types of supernatural creatures. I'm not sure how much you know about biological Taxonomy, can you tell me?" Alfric wanted to make sure he could use the correct analogies so she could understand.

"I've read a few science books, though those are hard to come by and are expensive. I know that in taxonomy, there is the tree like things that group things? Is that correct?" Florence looked questioningly.

"You are on the right track. Humans are part of a family called Hominidae, and in that family, there are different Genus. The family separates Humans from Gorillas, and so forth. The same goes for the supernature world, there are Vampires, but there is a slight difference that separates us. While we do not have an official taxonomy, we usually group the supernaturals by what type they are and then go from there. I tried to make a formal taxonomy, but no one cared enough, so I stopped." The thought of the research he tried to do going to waste annoyed Alfric, he took a deep breath and continued.

"We belong to the Vampire group. Vampires are those who feed off of Humans as their main source of nutrients. Vampires can feed off of other Vampires, but that's a conversation for another day. You and I are not Vampires. We are called Crusnix, Crusnix feed off of other supernatural beings. Technically we are at the top of the food chain, but it doesn't matter to me."

"What makes someone be a Vampires instead of a Crusnix?" Florence asked.

"That's a great question, for a long time we did not know what the difference was. It took years of research and asking my mother to figure out the difference between my siblings and me." Alfric wasn't sure if he was ready to get into that history just yet.

"Your siblings?" Florence was confused.

"Yes, my siblings. I have two sisters and three brothers. We are all the originals of what we are. Before you ask another question, I'll just get into the history. You seem to care more about that then most new Crusniks or vampires." Alfric took a big breath and started talking about the history.

"My family and I lived in a time before we tracked time on a calendar. We have trouble estimating when that would have been, but it was a very long time ago. My mother was a witch, and my father was the head of the small village we lived in. My mother had six children. My brother Friduric is the oldest, then Bjorn, Valentina, Lucian, Irma, and finally I was born. My brothers and sisters all have brown hair and brown eyes. Except for me, I have blue eyes. We didn't think much of it, until much later on. When I was 19, a plague came to the village. Epidemics that wiped out entire villages were not uncommon then. My mother being the witch she was, was determined not to let any of her children die. We had all made it far past childhood; this was a miracle in those days." Alfric sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. He can remember it just like yesterday; it was a simpler time. He missed it sometimes.

"A plague came to the village; it killed my brother's wives, my sister's husbands, and my bride-to-be. My mother was terrified, she locked herself in her magic room and looked up a spell. Once that promised eternal life if you sacrificed the sun and food. We would have to live during the night and suck the life from humans to survive. The spell was something along the lines of vampire something or another; we decided to keep that as our term. My mother told us this, but at the time we were scared we were going to die. It was better than dying sick as our fellow villagers had."

Florence couldn't believe what she was hearing. At the same time, she understood that all of this was true. She sat on the edge of the couch and continued to listen.

"The spell required a full moon and some other ingredients. Luckily for us, the full moon was only a couple of days away. My brother Lucian has started to get sick; he had given up on being able to live and went into the woods without us knowing. We only realized he had gone when we heard him scream. My brothers and I grabbed our weapons and went into the forest. We saw my brother; he had a giant wolf bite on his shoulder. He was dying from blood loss." The mental image of his brother dying came up in his head. It was like he was there. Experiencing it all over again. He and Lucian had always been very close. Seeing him like that was unbelievable and made him realize just how frugal life was."

"We took him to the area my mother had prepared, and we began the ritual. With hopes, it would also save my brother. The ceremony was a success, according to the text we were supposed to go inside and not come out until nightfall. We needed to sleep for a full 24hours for the transformation to be completed. My mother went over the rules of our eternal life again, and we went to sleep. We lived life as the rules said for a month, we went village to village, killing humans and draining them of their blood. We accidentally turned some other humans into vampires; it was like a plague of our own. We were slaughtering people while also turning them into vampires themselves. I never became satisfied with these human, but I kept going thinkings that maybe it would help if I just drank more. I killed so many innocent people during that time." Alfric looked down at his hands; he was so ashamed of the monster he had once been.

"The full moon came around again, Lucian had been complaining about how he wasn't full even after drinking countless amounts of blood. That night, he turned into a werewolf for the very first time, the wolf that had bitten him was a were. Lucian didn't lose himself as he turned into a beast, his mental state stayed the same. He couldn't communicate with us, but he ran away into the forest, and we let him. Unsure of what had happened."

Florence's eye was wide, she had no idea vampires were real, and now she knows werewolves are real. She was in shock, but extremely interested in the story. Cyrus was sitting next to Florence, not in shock. He had heard this story hundreds of times before, but it was always nice to hear about his father in a different light. Lucian has a bad reputation, and hearing his background is nice.

"Lucian was gone for a month before he was able to track us down again. After Lucian had turned, my siblings decided that they didn't want to be surrounded by a beast like Lucian. They decided that they were not going to have him in their lives anymore before Lucian could come back, we had already left that village far behind us. I was torn. I also wasn't satisfied by just human blood, but I hadn't turned into a beast during the full moon. I kept that a secret for a very long time."

"Lucian came back during the day about three months later. You see, ever since we had been turned, I would wake up at noon completely awake. I was to scared to go out into the sun because I thought I would die. The day Lucian came back, he went into the complete darkness of the basement and called my name. I answered him; he told me all about his adventures with the werewolves and how they had become his family now. He knew that our family didn't want anything to do with him, he was bitter and upset, but he understood. He told me that unlike the other weres he was able to transform at any time, he wanted me to come outside and watch him. I told him I couldn't go outside or I'd burn. Lucian knew that I wasn't like the others, but I also wasn't like him. He pulled me out of bed and threw me outside. At this point I was screaming, I didn't want to die. Lucian laughed at me and called me a child. I was fine."

"He said he could smell something different about me than our siblings, and our siblings could probably smell it too. He turned into a werewolf in front of me, then sniffed me to let me know he was still himself, he let out a might howl. Then he quickly turned back into his human form; he had a giant smirk on his face. He was pleased with himself, multiple people came out, and he introduced me to them. That was his family now, Lucian grabbed the back of my neck, and we touched foreheads. He told me that the weres wanted him to be their pack leader and that he was going to do it. He then told me that he loved me and that I needed to figure out what I was and to ask mother. He kissed my forehead and said that we will always be close no matter how far away we are. If this life was really for an eternity, then we would always find each other. And with that, he was gone." Alfric and Lucian were always so close, they still were, but remembering that intimate moment with his brother, brought a smile to his face.

"After Lucian left, I sat out in the sun for the rest of the day. I missed the feeling of sun on my skin; it was lovely. Once nightfall hit, my mother came out of the basement and saw me sitting in the group. She ran up to me and asked if I was okay. I said yes, and she told me I smelt like sunshine. I turned to her and asked her what makes me different from the others. With sadness and guilt in her eyes, she told me I had a different father. My father was a Faerie from another world; she had a moment of weakness that lead to my birth. She wasn't sure if my half Faye blood would make anything different, but it did."

"Then out of nowhere, the father who I just learned was not my biological father, came out of nowhere and grabbed my mother by her neck. He had never suspected anything, but he overheard her talking. He was about to break her neck when I punched him in the stomach. He immediately dropped my mother and started to hit me. I attacked him and pinned him to the ground. The smell of blood coming from his bloodied noise intoxicated me. I lost myself, and I drained my him. I felt complete for the first time since I was turned. I was covered in his blood, my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and a smile on my face. I had found what I needed to feed on. It wasn't humans; it was vampires." Alfric closed his eyes and sighed.

"Did your siblings see this?" Florence asked, practically falling off the couch in the excitement of this story.

"They did, they were frightened of me for a while. They understood why I killed their father; he was going to kill our mother. I was not going to allow that to happen and my siblings wouldn't have let it happen either. After I drained him, I started hearing voices in my head. It was my telepathic ability; it had been activated by feeding for the first time. It was many years before I found out that I could be satisfied with any supernaturals blood, lucky for you Florence. You don't have to experiment as I did." Alfric smiled at Florence and then continued to speak again.

"That is the origin story for Vampires, Crusniks, and Werewolves. There have been at least two millennia of history that has happened between then, and now, that conversation can happen another day. I've also written books about those topics that you can read at any point. Do you have any questions, Florence?"

"I'm at least half fairy, and that's why I am not a vampire?"

"Yes, that is correct. It's also probably why you have the eye color you do as well. We'll have to track down who your father is exactly; the Fae have gotten involved in a lot of supernatural issues over the past hundred years. Any other questions?" Alfric asked with a smile. He was so happy to have such an intelligent woman as his prodigy. She was going to go far in the supernatural community.

"Yes, when can we find someone for me to feed on. I'm starving." She said with a broad smirk.

Alfric let out a laugh, while Cyrus looked uncomfortable.

"I'll find someone willing as soon as it is nightfall. Until then, we can start working on controlling your powers. This house is a safe zone for telepathic powers. I had it built to keep out other peoples thoughts, which is why you are only able to hear Cyrus and I's thoughts. I'm almost certain that you are an extremely powerful telepath. We need to start getting you ready if you want to go to the annual supernatural convention in 1925, we have a lot to prep for."

* * *

Thank you for reading! It was a long chapter, but I wanted to keep this all together. It didn't make sense to split it up. Eric should be making his entrance in the next chapter if that's what you are waiting for. Thank you again.


	4. The Beginning

Things get a bit rated-M in this chapter. I know some of you have been waiting for it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana December 26th, 1925**

Florence was staring at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a mid-thigh length white flapper dress with gold embroidery. The embroidery was in an Art Deco style that had become popular in the past years. The dress was sleeveless, she was wearing elbow length silk white gloves to go with her white dress. She was also wearing gold shoes that had a slight heel, a rope length pearl necklace, with pearl earrings. Her waist length curly hair was in a low bun, and she wore a gold headband that had diamonds. To Florence, it looked more like a small necklace that she put on her head, but it was fashionable, even though she knew it was going to be a struggle to get out of her wild curly hair later on. She thought it would be worth the pain. Her make-up was simple, yet sexy. She wore a smokey eye, with a deep red color lipstick. That was all she needed and all she wanted.

As she stared into the mirror, she was amazed at how good she looked. She had always been intrigued by fashion, but she never had the money. With Alfric's help, she had been able to put together a wardrobe that even Joan Crawford would be proud of. The dress she was wearing was a three-month process, she had to find a dressmaker who would work with her. Even though it was the 1920's racism was still prevalent in America. No one believed she had the money, so Alfric came with her everywhere she went. Having him there helped slightly, they still had problems finding someone who would make the dress for her. When they finally did find someone, Alfric had to come to each dress fitting. The dress was expensive, Florence almost changed her mind when she heard the price. Alfric had sensed the hesitation and had listened to her thoughts, he paid as soon as he could. Florence was happy, even though she felt guilty.

Alfric had thought it was strange that she wanted to get a white dress, most people that enter the supernatural world stick to darker colors. It helps them to prey on humans at night, some vampires were not kind enough to ask permission and then glamour the memory of them away. Wearing dark clothing made them mysterious and more tempting to humans. Dark clothing wasn't attention-grabbing in the 1920's, most people could only afford darker material for clothing, it helped vampires not stand out in a crowd. Florence had to explain to Alfric that she wanted white because she wanted to stand out in the conference. She had been in hiding for five years while she got her powers under control, and she didn't want to be forgotten. Now that she was looking at herself in the mirror, she knew white was a perfect choice.

Florence had jokingly called the conference the debutante ball she never had. Alfric laughed at this, it was similar, he was introducing her into the world, and she was around the right age. Josephine also joined in on the fun, Josephine had come from an upper-class family from England. She had participated in a debutante ball when she had turned sixteen. It was a lot of fun, and this made her excited about getting Florence ready for hers. Josephine and Florence had a rocky start, but they were extremely close. Getting Florence prepared for her "debutante" ball had made them even closer, they both loved fashion and music. They spent many nights together going to Jazz bars and listening to music.

The sun had just set when Florence started getting ready, now it was almost time for the conference or as Florence liked to call it her debutante ball. Alfric had described the conference as more of a party, it was a time for the supernatural to get together, talk about politics, and just let off some steam. There would be Faerie, Weres, Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, and other supernaturals there. The conference was started over 500 years ago when Werewolves stopped being enslaved by Vampires, this allowed them to have an open discussion about how things were going in their communities. Then, before they knew it, other supernaturals wanted to be a part of the conference, and so they let them in. It was a night for everyone to just feel normal for once, away from humans. Though, Alfric said there might be some humans there, either as companions or as food for the Vampires. Alfric said it's hard to tell if a human is a companion or food because most Vampires fed off of their partners. Apparently, there are a lot of vampire/human relationships, though most are kept secret and usually end with that human being turned into a vampire.

Florence was getting nervous, she had never really met a vampire before. She knew Josephine and a few vampires that would stop by every now and again. Alfric kept her segregated from the vampire world because she needed to control her telepathic powers. Florence told Alfric a story about a Crusnik that his older brother had created, but didn't teach her how to manage her abilities. She went mad and hasn't been seen in over a hundred years. Being able to listen to everyone's thoughts without being able to block them out drove her to insanity. Alfric was determined to not let that happen again, so even if he doesn't create the Crusnik, he asked the vampire community to send them to him. Though, Crusniks are not that common. The Fae have stopped coming to the human realm that often, and so the chances of turning a half human half fae into a Crusniks were slim.

The more Florence thought, the more her mental walls came down. She had gotten extremely good at blocking everyone out, to the point where she didn't have to think hard to keep them out. However, when she got nervous, those walls fell. It didn't matter most of the time, but Alfric was home, he could hear all her worries. Alfric was sitting on the couch, with Josephine waiting for Florence to get ready. He couldn't help but smile, she was overthinking it, just like she always did.

Alfric had fallen very much in love with Florence, even in the just the five years she had been part of his life. He knew that when you brought someone into the world, that most people feel a bond that can't be explained. This was true for the three vampires he had created, Josephine being one of them. There was this deep bond that no one can explain, he could feel their emotions, and he loved them very much. However, that wasn't the case with the Crusniks he brought into this world. They usually did not share a bond, once they learned how to control their telepathic powers they usually left Alfric to pursue their own lives. While he didn't mind it, he felt as though he had failed those who had gone right away. He didn't share that deep bond that he shared with the vampires he brought into the world, but Florence was different. She was very different, they were like soulmates in a way. They had become intimate after a couple months. Which surprised him, he had never been so sexually drawn to one of his prodigies before. At least not that fast, the last time he had been was with Josephine, and that was only because they had been dating before he had turned her.

The first time Florence and Alfric became one was when they were in the countryside, he had brought her there to teach her how to build her walls. It was easier to do when there weren't so many people around, the countryside was the perfect place. Alfric owned a large ranch in upstate New York, he had people who tended to his livestock while he was away. They stayed in a smaller house, while he had a larger house built for himself. It was his retreat, a place to get away from it all, and it was also the perfect place for Florence to learn how to control her abilities.

Josephine had expressed her worry about Alfric and Florence being alone together. He told her that even if he did have sex with Florence, Florence would not want to be with him like he was with Josephine. Josephine had been with other men after she had turned, but she always came back to Alfric. He assured Josephine that she would forever be his one and only love, that if he did have sex with Florence, it would just be for fun and nothing more.

Alfric wasn't sure how much of what he told Josephine was a lie or not. He felt a deep connection with Florence, more profound than his with Josephine. He loved Josephine with every fiber of his being, but Florence was something different. He would never leave Josephine for Florence, but he didn't quite understand his feelings for her.

The night Florence and Alfric had taken that final step was an interesting one. They had been up all day, Florence was finally getting the hang of putting her walls up. Alfric couldn't even hear what she was thinking, it had been a successful day, but a tiring one. After the lesson had ended for that day. Florence threw herself facedown on the couch. She was wearing a knee length blue cotton dress.

"I'm exhausted, Alfric. This is so hard. Is it always this hard for everyone?"

After a slight laugh, Alfric said. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Alfric walked to the couch and saw Florence laying on the couch. When she threw herself on the sofa, her dress rose up and exposed her perfect ass. Alfric couldn't help but smirk.

"HEY! I heard that!" Florence quickly covered her bum up and laughed. She sat up with slightly red cheeks and a huge smile. She had a flirtatious glint in her eye. Florence looked Alfric directly in the eye, bit her lip, and said. "You really are a dirty old man, I'm going to go take a bath now." With that, she headed to the bathroom and started running her bath.

Alfric couldn't help but laugh at himself. It had been a long time since he had such a dirty thought pop into his mind but with Florence, it was an almost daily occurrence. Florence was perfect, and after all, he was just a man. Florence had started to call him a dirty old man, after only a week of being with him. His thoughts would pop into his mind before he could put up his walls. At first she was timid about it, but lately, she had become more open to them. Teasing him whenever he thought something like that. She was always thinking about how handsome he was whenever he said something like that. Florence always admired his striking blue and wondered how his hands would feel around her waist.

She had never been sexually involved with someone, the night she was murdered and raped was the first time another person had seen her naked. Alfric had wanted to ask her about how she felt about the situation, but he didn't want to bring up bad memories when she would come to him when she was ready. Every time Alfric got caught with his dirty thoughts, Florence would call him a dirty man and giggle. She liked the attention, and it made her feel great. He didn't want to pry into her thoughts, he thought it was rude. Though there were a few nights when she thought Alfric was asleep where she would fantasize about them and masturbate. Alfric couldn't help but be nosey about those thoughts.

"Hey, dirty old man, come here," Florence said from the bathroom.

Alfric realized he had been caught, he had let his walls down on accident and Florence had probably heard him. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Yes, Florence?"

When he opened the door, he saw Florence naked in the large clawfoot bathtub. The bathwater was steaming, and she hadn't put any soap in the water, so it was crystal clear. He could see everything. She had a mischievous smirk on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. She was one of the only Crusniks he knew to still be able to blush.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. Unsure of what he would say. She was playing confident, but she was actually incredibly nervous. She had heard his thoughts, he knew she was sexually attracted to her. Florence wanted to take the next step, she always heard Josephine and him when they had sex. It sounded fun, and she wanted to try it.

Alfric was taken back by her request, but he started to unbutton his shirt. He was unsure of what to say, but finally, he said yes. As he was undressing, she was watching his every move. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Alfric was muscular but not overly so. He reached for his pants and undid them slowly, he could hear every thought racing through Florence's head, they were all about him. She couldn't believe how good he looked naked, she had never seen a man as attractive as him without a shirt on. He smirked, and let his pants fall to the floor. He walked out of them, and to the bathtub. Florence had drawn her legs up to her chest so Alfric could have room to get into the bath. Alfric stood in the tub, then he lowered himself onto his knees, he grabbed Florence's legs and pulled them over his hips. Her legs were now opened to him, and he moved closer, putting his legs underneath her perfect ass. He did this in a such a fast movement that Florence gasped. She could feel his member hard against her.

"You certainly are direct, old man." Florence's cheeks were now bright red, and she had covered her chest. Her fake confidence was gone, and it was replaced with slight insecurity.

"My dear, you were the one that invited me in the bathtub with you. If we were going to bathe together, we need to be close."

Alfric was smirking, she had been so confident, and now she had turned into a puddle of insecurity. He grabbed her wrists and put her arms around his neck. They moved even closer together.

"You shouldn't hide those, they are perfect."

Florence realized he meant her breasts and she blushed even harder. She turned her head away from him and said: "I'm supposed to be the seductive, confident one, and now I'm just embarrassed."

Alfric laughed, grabbed her chin, and turned her face to his. He closed the remaining space between him and kissed her deeply. They stayed like this for awhile, Florence started to breathe heavy, she was getting more aroused and wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. Alfric broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Florence, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. You ooze seductiveness without even trying, you just need to be yourself. Even though your act was pretty cute."

Before Florence could protest, Alfric put his hand between them and started teasing Florence. She jumped, she had never been touched there by anyone but herself, it felt so different when someone else did it. Her breathing became heavy, she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. She came all over his fingers and moaned out his name. Alfric couldn't take it anymore at this point, he lined his painfully hard member to her entrance and slowly guided himself in. Florence cried out in pain, but after a few minutes started crying out in pleasure.

They had been in a missionary position, but Florence leaned forward and started to ride Alfric. Both of them coming undone at this. Florence came, and Alfric followed, pumping into her a few times before he stopped. Florence's face was red and full of lust.

"Wow." Was all she could say before Alfric kissed her and carried her to the bedroom, where they spent the whole night fucking so that Florence could explore their sexuality.

Alfric smiled at this memory of their first night together, there have been many more nights like this, some even including Josephine. She also had a hot and steamy day with Cyrus if he wasn't mistaken. Now he was going to introduce her to the rest of the vampire world, where she will more than likely have many more amazing nights with some lucky men and women. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but he knew she wasn't his and that she needed to explore who she was. It just hurt to know she was moving on. The night would be bittersweet for him, he was ready for it.

Florence was still in her room when she heard Alfric's thoughts. He was thinking about their first night together. She couldn't help but smile, it was a fun night. Hopefully, tonight will be a fun night as well. Josephine had told her all about the handsome older vampires and how they were pretty decent in bed. She had explored her sexuality before settling down with Alfric. Florence grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. It was time to go to this conference, and she was ready.

When Florence got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Cyrus. He had been waiting for her. He had on a black suit, his hair was tied back, and he was looking as handsome as ever. Cyrus saw Florence, and his mind went blank. She looked more beautiful than ever. Florence laughed at the sudden blank mind who was standing in front of her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "Thank you for the compliment." Then she walked into the living room to see Alfric sitting on the couch with Josephine laying on him.

Alfric saw Florence and stood up, "You look amazing. You'll definitely be the talk of the party tonight." He extended his hand and brought her in for a hug. After a minute, he pulled back and looked into her emerald green eyes, she was so perfect to him. Josephine pulled Florence to her and gave her a hug as well. They were both so happy, and proud of her. Alfric grabbed Josephine's hand and then Florence's. "Let's get going, we have people to meet!" With that, they all walked outside, Alfric helped Josephine into the front seat, then helped Florence get into the backseat. He turned to the house where he saw Cyrus standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure you do not want to come with us?" Alfric asked Cyrus.

"No, it's okay. My friends will be here to pick me up soon, I'll see you there." Cyrus waved and went back into the house.

Alfric's home in New Orleans was in the typical French style and was a 15-minute drive to the conference which was located in a mansion in the French Quarter. While they officially call it a conference, it's more like a party. Any political business usually took place on the last day, and only lasted three hours at most. Today was the first day of the conference, which means it is just a full-blown party. Alfric started throwing them when it became illegal to have Werewolf slaves, it made the transition a little better, though there were still some race issues within the supernatural world. Alfric usually planned these events, but because he had been teaching Florence how to control her powers, he did not have the time. His eldest brother Friduric was the one who planned it this year. Alfric was curious to see if the party would be as fun as his own.

On the drive to the party location, Florence started getting nervous again. Would she fit in? Would people want to talk to her? Would she be able to find someone to share a magical night together? Her mind was racing.

"You'll do just fine my dear. Don't worry, everyone will love you." Alfric assured her.

When they arrived at the mansion, a valet came and took Alfrics car. Josephine decided to go on ahead so that Alfric and Florence could walk in together. They would be announcing their arrival, after all, Florence was the special guest tonight. Alfric offered his arm to Florence, she took it and walked into the mansion together. As they walked into the lobby, a man who looked similar to Alfric, but with brown eyes came up to them.

"Little brother, it's so good to see you." He wrapped Alfric in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Friduric. This lovely woman is Florence, my new prodigy, and Crusnik." Alfric broke from the hug and presented Florence to Friduric.

Florence stared at Friduric. He had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, he was slightly taller than Alfric, and he had incredible light brown eyes. She had never seen an eye color like his before, he was also incredibly handsome, though more rugged than Alfric, he had a scar over his left eye and some other scaring on his cheek. He was uniquely attractive, and Florence froze. These two were brothers but were so different. Alfric had a warm and homely feel to his energy. While his brother had a more dangerous feeling about him. Friduric put his hand out, and Florence shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Friduric."

"Nice to meet you too, Florence. You certainly are a beauty, my brother understated just how beautiful you are." Friduric took Florence's hand and kissed it. "You also smell delightful, a mix between sweet and spicy. It's intoxicating. No wonder my brother hid you from us."

Florence took her hand away from Friduric and stood closer to Alfric, grabbing his hand. She couldn't tell if she was afraid of Friduric, but something felt off. Alfric sensed this, and held her hand tight, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Thank you brother, Florence is excited to meet this new world she's apart of now. Can you introduce us?" Alfric said in a stern tone that told his brother he had overstepped. Alfric was extremely protective of Florence, and his brother wasn't going to be an exception to the rule.

"Of course, let me go do that now. Florence, I hope to see you around tonight." With that, Friduric was gone. Leaving Alfric and Florence in the lobby, Florence wasn't so sure if she wanted to be here or not.

Josephine had been standing near the blood punch bowl for over ten minutes waiting for them to announce Florence and Alfric. She was becoming uneasy, did something happen? Did they run off together? She loved Florence, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of the bond her and Alfric shared. Josephine and Alfric shared a blood bond, but it wasn't as strong when it's a Crusnik and a vampire versus a vampire and vampire. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize someone had walked up behind her. She turned around and was met with the broad chest of a huge man. Josephine looked up and saw the smirk of none other than Eric Northman.

"You should be careful you bump into, Josephine. They might not be as kind as I am." Eric was smirking, he tucked his long blonde hair behind one ear. He was as handsome as she remembered. They had shared one night together over forty years ago, but Eric loved to tease her. Eric was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He had that look in his eyes that cats get when they find prey.

"Well, I'm glad it's you then. After all, how could you ever get mad a little old me." Josephine put her hand on her hip. She was a petite woman, only around 5'1'' or 5'2''. Standing next to Eric made her feel as short as ever, he was a giant. A handsome giant, but still a giant.

"Why so cold? If memory serves me correctly, we spent an amazing night together. You couldn't even walk the next day." He smirked at how uncomfortable he was making her. "Where is Alfric? Did you have a fight? I can keep you company if you would like?" Eric and Alfric had a turbulent relationship. Alfric didn't like Eric because he slept with all of his prodigies and left them. Eric loved pissing off an original. It was a fun relationship for Eric.

"Actually, Alfric is introducing his newest prodigy tonight. They should be announcing their entrance any moment now. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to the entrance so I can walk with him after he gets introduced. Goodbye." Josephine stormed off before Eric could ask her any more questions. Eric didn't know Alfric was going to be announced when he arrived with his new prodigy. Eric knew it must be someone important, they usually didn't introduce new vampires, that would take all night if they did.

Friduric tapped on the microphone that the live jazz band was using on the stage near the back of the venue. The stage was located directly opposite of the entrance to the hall. "I hope everyone is having a great evening. I know I am. I have an announcement to make. We have an extraordinary guest who is the newest prodigy of my youngest brother. She is the first Crusnik in over a hundred years. Introducing, my brother Alfric, and his new Crusnik, Florence."

Everyone turned to the entrance and watched as Alfric and Florence walked in. When everyone first saw Florence, everyone went silent. Florence kept her walls up and couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. She smiled to herself, she did it. In a room of over five hundred people, she was able to keep them all out. She was no longer nervous but proud of herself. After a couple minutes of silence, everyone turned around and started talking again. Josephine came over and gave Florence a hug. From the smile on her face, Josephine could tell that Florence didn't hear a single thought. She was so proud.

Just as Florence started to talk, a very tall and handsome man walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it. "Hello, I'm Eric Northman. It's a pleasure to meet you." When Eric grabbed her hand, her walls fell, but she didn't hear a thing. She stared up at Eric like he was the sun and she had never seen it before.

* * *

And with that! Florence has met Eric! Did you like the steamy bathtub scene? I wanted to make Florence's and Alfric first time something special. I think I did it justice. From now on, Eric will be part of the story; hopefully, all you Eric fans will enjoy him. He's my favorite, I'm going to try and do him justice! Thanks for reading!


	5. Connection

This is my second post this week! I wanted to wait to post it, but I couldn't I had to get this out into the world. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, there is more Eric in this one than the last.

* * *

Florence couldn't understand what was happening. She knew her walls were down, but she couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. It was a fantastic experience, the past five years she's had to focus on keeping her walls up. She didn't realize how tiring it had all been until this moment. Her emerald eyes met Eric's ice blue eyes, and she studied him. He had long blonde hair which was tucked behind one ear, ice blue eyes, he was extremely tall and had very broad shoulders, and he had a huge smirk on his face. Eric was still holding her hand, but to the side now, his large hands made her feel safe. She had never met a man as radiant as Eric; she knew that she wanted to sleep with him, at least once. Florence realized she had been staring at him for a little too long, she smiled at him with her mischievous smile and said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Eric." She freed her hand from his but still kept eye contact with him. Once she let go of her hand, all of the thoughts came rushing back, and she quickly put her walls back up. Being able to hear peoples thoughts was a gift but also a curse.

Eric stared at Florence; he could not believe what he was seeing. She was unbelievably gorgeous. The most magnificent woman here, he had to make her his. Her emerald green eyes were staring right into his soul; they had a fire in them that intrigued him. Her skin was a beautiful caramel color that smelt of the sun, her cheeks had a light blush on them, and her full lips were tantalizing. He wanted to see every part of her and make her his. Eric was hopeful that she wasn't dull, he had been with many boring women who just relied on their looks, he had a feeling she was special.

"Eric, how nice to see you again," Alfric said with a slightly annoyed tone. Eric could be arrogant and calculating. Eric always got what he wanted. Recently Eric had voiced his want to become sheriff of an area; he was ancient enough that we would allow it. However, he was far too headstrong to be trusted with an area. One day it might happen, but for now, he has the perks of being an ancient vampire. The older you are in the vampire world, the more respect you have, and the more you can get away with. Alfric noticed how Eric and Florence were staring at each other. He could tell they had a spark and that annoyed him for some reason. Eric finally took his eyes off of Florence, and he turned to Alfric with a smirk on his face.

"Alfric my friend, you do not seem to be pleased by me being here. I do have a date tonight, and I should be getting back to her, or she'll start to worry. I hope to see more of you tonight Florence." Eric looked at Florence once more and then walked away into the crowd of people. Florence watched him walk away and then turned to Josephine and Alfric. Josephine had a massive smile on her face, while Alfric did not look thrilled.

"What?" Florence was suddenly insecure, did she cross a line she wasn't supposed to? Why was Josephine smiling at her?

"I knew he would take notice of you, as I'm sure other men will tonight. I was not expecting him to be the first to approach us. Eric usually waits for women to approach him." Alfric said slightly confused. He could always go into Eric's thoughts to find out what he was planning, but Eric always knew when he was going to and would put up a front of fake thoughts. Usually, he would remember the night he had Josephine because he knew how much it pissed him off.

"Why do you seem so annoyed? I don't understand?" Florence said in a confused tone.

"Oh, don't worry about him! Alfric and Eric have a weird relationship. You go and have fun. They are about to start playing some music we can dance to, let's go dance." With that, Josephine grabbed Florence's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Josephine was right, they started to play some more upbeat Jazz, and they started dancing.

Alfric stayed behind to watch Josephine and Florence dance. They both loved music and dancing, and it was nice to see them have fun. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. As he watched them, he noticed how human Florence looked compared to the other vampires. Vampires looked very much like humans, with a bit of mystery and slightly lighter skin, after all, they were technically dead. Crusniks like himself usually looked more alive than your average vampire, but Florence was something else. If she hadn't been introduced as the newest Crusnik no one would be able to tell the difference between her and the humans in the crowd. Over the centuries Alfric and his siblings had been alive, they contemplated why they look so much like humans. They always came to the same conclusion, and it was the easiest way to gain their trust so we could feed off of them. Crusniks looking so much like humans also served the purpose, they aren't intimidating to vampires even though they were more powerful. The fact that Crusniks seemed almost entirely human allowed Crusniks like himself to get close to vampires and other supernatural to feed. It also helped them get close to humans to feed if they couldn't find another supernatural. Florence could easily be mistaken for a human, which made Alfric wonder just how much of her blood was faerie blood, and how much was human. Faeries look exactly like humans but slightly more attractive than your average human. Florence was different, and Alfric worried about what would happen if someone who wasn't their ally tried to take advantage of her. Alfric decided to worry about that another night; tonight he just wanted to have fun with Florence and Josephine. Afterall, Josephine was his date, and he needed to spend time with her. As he started walking towards them, he noticed Eric walking up to Florence.

Florence didn't notice Eric was near her until he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. Her walls fell again, but she couldn't hear anyone thoughts, she let out a sigh. Her back was against his chest, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You look so beautiful when you dance." Eric took her hand, then spun her around to face him. He placed one of her hands on his chest and held the other in his hand. Eric noticed her hair had become slightly messy from dancing, a few strands of curls fell out of her bun and framed her face. Eric tucked the strands of hair behind her left ear and smiled. Florence smiled back; her cheeks were slightly red. She had never been given attention from men she found attractive, and now she had the full attention of this radiant man in front of her.

Josephine noticed Eric coming, but didn't say a word. She saw how Eric was staring at her, and there was something different in his eyes when he stared at her. Josephine remembers the look of pure lust in Eric's eye when she had her night with him some 40 years ago, but it wasn't like that with Florence. Josephine couldn't put her finger on what was different, but she decided to leave and find Alfric. To her surprise, Alfric was close. She smiled at him, and then practically jumped in his arms, they embraced each other. Josephine was happy Florence was preoccupied with Eric, it would give her some alone time with Alfric for once.

"Let's go to one of the private rooms, Alfric. We can spend some time together, just the two of us. Florence is fine. She's stronger than any vampire in here." Before Alfric could protest, Josephine took him down a hallway that led to one of the many spare rooms. These parties could get overwhelming, and so fifty years ago they decided to not just have the main room as a party area, but also have smaller rooms where people could relax or do other more private things away from everyone. The room Josephine took him to was a library, it was filled to the ceiling with books, but it also had a fireplace and many couches to sit on. A few had been taken up by couples enjoying themselves or just talking. Josephine took him to a sofa in the far corner of the room, away from the other couples. Alfric sat down, and Josephine straddled him, staring directly into his eyes. He knew what she was thinking of, he laughed, and then kissed her. Tonight was going to be an exciting night.

The music in the central area of the mansion had turned more upbeat. Florence decided she wanted to talk to Eric and get to know him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people. Alfric and Josephine had told her that these parties always had separate areas that people could go to. Florence wanted to find one, and maybe there was an outdoor area they could go to. It was a beautiful night, and she knew most people would stay inside. Florence turned around when they finally got through the crowd and reached a wall. She was still holding his hand. Not having to focus on keeping her walls up was great.

"Do you know if there is an outside area that we could go to? I want to know more about you." Florence asked Eric.

"I believe there is; it should be down that hallway." Eric took charge and lead Florence to the hallway. It was at that moment that a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes grabbed snatched Eric's hand away from Florence. She pushed Florence out of the way.

"Eric, you are MY date tonight. What are you doing?" The furious woman turned to Florence. "I'm not some whore you can ignore, I'm Eric's date, and you need to respect that." Before Eric could say anything, Florence said.

"Oh, I never assumed he paid you. Afterall, that's what a whore is, someone who gets paid." Florence had anger in her eyes, but a smirk on her lips.

Eric lost it; he laughed a full belly laugh. Florence looked at him in surprise. She loved the sound of his laughter. She never thought that someone so serious could sound so delightful when he laughed. Florence smiled at him. Then turned to the angry woman.

"Okay, since we've got an understanding that you aren't being paid to be here. I believe it is up to Eric to decide who he wants to spend his time with. So Eric, whose it going to be?" Florence was amused at the situation. The woman was beautiful, but Florence had a feeling she was more of what Eric wanted tonight. Even if Eric decided to go with this woman, she could always catch him another night. The conference went on for a full week. It wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

"Gezabelle, Florence has caught my attention, and I am no longer interested in your company. You can come to the hotel tomorrow night and collect your things. Our time together is over." With that, Eric took Florence's hand and continued down the hallway, leaving Gezabelle stunned. He knew there was an outdoor space around here somewhere, the invitations bragged about having a pool at this mansion.

Florence followed Eric, amazed at what happened. She wasn't expecting to be chosen over, who now she knows is Gezabelle. It was a pleasant surprise, and she felt slightly relieved, she'd get to spend more time with Eric. Eric led her to a door all the way at the end of the hallway, he opened the door, and they went through together, closing the door after them. Florence was amazed at what she saw; there was a pool area that was designed to look like a tropical oasis. The area around the pool was surrounded by tropical plants and lounging chairs. No one was outside, and they could hear the muffled sound of the music playing. She let go of Eric's hand, took off her shoes, and went to the edge of the pool. Florence lifted her skirt a little bit, and she sat down on the edge allowing her feet and legs to go in the water. She looked over her shoulder to see Eric staring at her smiling.

"Do you want to come join me, the water feels amazing." Florence had a mischievous smirk on her lips, she reached up, took off her constricting gold diamond headband and then let her hair down. Her long black curly hair falling to her waist, she pulled her hair over to one side and allowed the left side of her neck to become exposed. She knew vampires loved to bite from the neck, she thought it would be tempting, and he would sit by her. Florence had gotten Eric's attention, and she didn't want to lose it.

Eric smiled at Florence, he walked over to the lounge chairs he took off his suit jacket, giving him more freedom, then he sat down to take off his dress shoes. Once he was barefoot, he grabbed two pillows off the chairs. One for himself, and one for her. Florence watched him the entire time, her emerald eyes burning into him, they had a glimmer of lust but were mostly curious. He walked over to her, put the pillow for her behind her and then sat down on his. He rolled his pants up, and then put his legs in the water. He usually didn't do things like this, but there was something about Florence that made him comfortable. She was a laidback type of woman, which is different from the women he sleeps with or on occasion dates. He was curious about her. She was gorgeous but extremely approachable. Her scent was also unusual. He had never smelt someone like her before, she was a mystery that he wanted to solve.

Florence had never been tempted to willingly listen to someone's thoughts until now. She usually hated being able to hear everything, but she wanted to know everything about Eric. That would be the easy way out. She had to get to know him through what he tells her, not what she could find out. She wasn't even sure if he knew she was a telepath. Alfric told her that most vampires have very little knowledge of Crusniks, he said mostly ancient vampires know about Crusniks, the newer ones do not. Florence and Eric sat together in silence for a while. Florence was deep in thought, while Eric stared at her. He was studying her facial expression, her body posture, everything about her told him that she was relaxed around him.

"Florence, what did you want to know about me? You have me all to yourself now." Eric was smiling at her.

"Oh, right. I brought you out here to talk, and I haven't been talking. Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far." Florence laughed and looked at Eric. "Hmmm, we could both ask each other questions. You can start if you want!"

"Okay, How old are you Florence?" Eric was glad she wanted to ask each other questions. He had many to ask her.

"When I was turned I was 18, almost 19. I've been a Crusnik for about 5, give or take a few months. You?" Florence was extremely curious about this, she knew he was old from how he talked to Alfric, but she wasn't sure how old.

"I was in my mid-twenties when I was turned. I'm over a century old now." This question made Eric realize just how new to this world she was. Most vampires knew about Eric, Alfric was keeping her away from everyone. "It is your turn Florence. You cannot just use my questions."

Florence laughed, he was right. "Okay, super generic question, what do you do for fun?"

"I like fucking, a going to my farm, reading, and being by the sea."

"You sound like me mister Northman, but I also like to write music and dance." Florence grabbed his hand. She needed him to silence the thoughts for a little bit; she was slipping. Being around Eric made her feel comfortable and relaxed, which is a bad thing for her mental walls. They fall, Alfric assured her she would get better at it, but it would take time.

"Why did you get turned? Did you ask or was it forced on you? What as your life before being turned?" Eric was most curious about that, and he knew Alfric didn't turn people without cause. Josephine had been turned because she wanted to spend eternity with Alfric and before then, he can't remember the last time he turned someone. He knew Alfric would never force anything on anyone, he was too kind, but he had to know at least some of her history. Eric also wanted to know what life she lived before she had been turned, she was a unique woman who was more than likely just as unique as a human. After all, she was incredibly young.

"Jumping right into the serious stuff are we, Eric? I suppose it's a good question." Florence took a deep breath; she hadn't taken the time to think about her life as a human with everything going on. She'd been too focused on the now, and not the past.

"Let's see where do I start. I'm not going to get into details. I'm sure it'll bore you. I was born on a farm, where my parents raised me. Though my father found out, I wasn't his, and that is a whole other topic. He started to become cold and distant. He just wanted to marry me off so he wouldn't have to worry about me and so my mother wouldn't have to worry. One day, my father brought a suitor home, he was an asshole who came from a lot of money. We went on a date. He was making me feel like shit, I poured my wine on him and then ran away. I was trying to go home."

Florence pulled her legs out of the water and pulled them to her body. She put her arms around her legs, and she felt sad for some reason. Eric noticed her change in body language, she wasn't uncomfortable, but she wasn't as relaxed as before.

"He came after me with a group of friends, they raped me, and beat me to near death. Alfric had been at the restaurant doing his favorite thing, people watching. He had noticed me and wanted to talk to me, and then I stormed off. Alfric had focused in on my thoughts, so he could try and track me down later. He didn't know that the man I was with would do such horrible things to me. By the time he found me, I was almost dead, he asked me if I wanted to live and I told him that I hadn't even seen New York City. Which in hindsight, was a funny thing for me to say on my death bed. Then he turned me. I woke up faster than he thought I would because it turns out I was turned into a Crusnik and not a vampire. That's the short version of my story I suppose." Florence laughed, then she laid back on the cement, taking in her own story, she hadn't spoken about it since it happened.

Eric grabbed her hand, and she seemed to relax, he wondered why that was. He pulled his legs out of the water and stood up, making Florence stand with him.

"You certainly are something special, and you come from a farm. I would never have expected that from you, most women that come from a farm nowadays are illiterate and don't have opinions of their own."

"Sorry for disappointing you, but I promise you I'm very interesting and I have my own opinions on everything." Florence snatched her hand away from him picked up her shoes and started walking around the pool.

Eric wanted that reaction; she had a temper, which is a nice thing to know. She was going to be a fun one. She stopped walking as soon as she was directly across the pool from Eric. She stood there with no shoes, her hair was falling over her shoulders, but she looked even more beautiful than before. Eric saw the fire in her eyes. She was everything he wanted. Intelligent, beautiful, and had a temper. A smile was creeping on her lips, she licked her lips and then said.

"Well now you know my sap story, you better not treat me any differently. I'm not someone who needs pity, and I'm not a damsel in distress." Florence was annoyed, but she was also having fun. She was true to herself, she wasn't your submissive woman, she was strong, and there was no way she would let anyone feel sorry for her.

Eric couldn't take it anymore, he ran over to Florence at vampire speed, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Florence was not expecting that kind of reaction, her eyes were wide in surprise, but she dropped her shoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. In her mind Florence thought about how she could never be with a young vampire, all the ancient ones knew how to kiss. She was melting into the kiss. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for access, she allowed him. She could feel his fangs pop down, she laughed. She pulled away from him and stepped back, to see what he looked like. His eyes were filled with lust, and his fangs were out. Florence felt proud; she made an ancient vampire give into his passion, this was going exactly how she wanted it. Her fangs were slowly descending, Crusniks didn't have the same fangs vampires had. Crusniks fangs where their canines, they came down slightly when they needed to feed.

"Do you want to head back to your place, Eric? I'm currently staying with Alfric, and I don't want him to ruin this tonight." Florence held Eric's hand and stood close to him.

* * *

I'm so sorry to end it like this. I'm posting the next part right after this, so you'll be able to continue to read it! I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and I didn't want to rush through their first time together. Thank you for all your support!


	6. Together

As promised, this chapter is all naughty fun. I hope you enjoy! This chapter is all Eric and Florence. I'll be continuing the story more in the next chapter. Thank you all for your continued support! This also my third post this week, I just had to get my thoughts out into the world!

* * *

"Yes, we can leave right now." Eric let go of Florence's hand and with vampire speed grabbed his coat, and shoes. He held Florence's hand again, and they both ran to the front of the mansion where the valet was, he told him which car was his. They were going too slow for Eric, he wanted to get Florence to his house as soon as possible. He needed to spend as much time with her as possible, and it was already approaching midnight. The car finally came, he opened the door for Florence and got into the driver's seat. His house wasn't far from the mansion, a 15-minute drive at most, but it felt like ages. Florence was holding his hand and looking out the window. She decided to have some fun with Eric while he drove, she lifted her skirt up higher to Eric could see almost all of her legs, then she moved her hand from holding onto his to rubbing the front of his pants. She could feel that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, this caused Eric to speed up even more and made Florence laugh. Eric parked in front of a two-story house, Florence realized it wasn't far from where Alfric's house was. Eric came around and opened the door to let Florence out. He held her hand as he unlocked the door and led her inside. They walked into what Florence assumed was the living room, it was a modern design, the kitchen was open to the living room. Florence always found it ironic that Vampires keep their kitchens even if they don't eat food anymore. She walked past Eric who was locking the door and taking off his jacket. The kitchen was beautiful, it was a shame she couldn't eat food anymore, or she would have cooked something amazing.

The thought barely left her when Eric came behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He nibbled on her ear causing Florence to moan out. Eric loved the sound and wanted to make her do it more. He moved her hair and kissed her neck, making her moan and put her head back. He was rubbing her whole body while doing this, feeling every curve that was hidden under this dress. He stopped kissing her and Florence let out a disappointed sound.

"Why did you stop?" Florence said in a sad but frustrated voice.

"I want to take this dress off of you," Eric whispered into her ear.

He unzipped the back of the dress and stepped away so it would fall down. He watched the dress fall, and it revealed that she was wearing a white silk slip. The day women stopped wearing corsets was one of the happiest days for him. Before he could do anything, Florence kicked the dress to the side and then turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Eric grabbed her and put her on the counter, so she was almost his height, he moved in between her legs. Florence started to unbutton his shirt, and he threw it off. She stopped kissing him and took in his muscular body, she ran her hand down his chest and looked up at him with eyes filled with lust.

"You really are perfect." Eric started kissing her neck and shoulder.

"I could say the same for you, Northman," Florence said in the flirtatious tone.

Florence moved closer to the edge of the counter, pushing herself again Eric while they kissed passionately. Eric broke away from the kiss, he started working his way down, he kissed her neck, then her chest. He pulled up her slip to expose her and got down to the level of her sweet center, he took in her scent.

"You smell delightful, I can't wait to taste you." Eric licked his lips and started kissing the inside of her thighs.

"I can't wait for you to taste me either." Florence winked at him, she had a slight blush on her cheeks. She was nervous but ready for this.

Eric teased her, getting closer and closer to her. Until he finally got to his prize, as soon as he started licking her, Florence put her hands through his long blonde hair, arched her back and let out a low moan. Eric grabbed her ass and moved her closer to him, he continued to lick her until her legs started to shake and he moans became louder. Then he gently glided two of his thick fingers into her entrance. "Fuck, Eric," Florence screamed. She was leaning almost all the way back, and he hand was still in his hair. She couldn't believe how great this felt, Eric was perfect. She was so close. Then the front door opened, Florence's eyes snapped open, and Eric stood up. Florence was sitting on a counter that was facing the front door.

"My my, who do we have here?" The blonde woman standing in the doorway said with amusement in her voice.

"Pam, you have 2 seconds to get the fuck out of this house, NOW!" Eric screamed, he was angry that he had been interrupted.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but you have to tell me all about it tomorrow night. Have fun you two!" The woman named Pam shut the door behind her.

Eric took an unnecessary deep breath, he was furious. He turned around and saw that Florence was laughing, her slip was at her waist, while the straps had fallen down almost exposing her ample breasts, her face was slightly red, but she was laughing. Most women would have been trying to cover up, but not Florence she found this amusing. Eric found this unbelievably beautiful. He moved back between her legs and kissed her deeply. This woman was going to drive him mad. Florence moved closer to him, deepening the kiss, she needed to finish, but Eric also needed to calm down. Eric wrapped Florence's legs around his hips, picked her up, and then took her to his bedroom.

When they got to his bedroom, he opened the door and then closed it behind him. He didn't want Pam interrupting them again. He placed Florence on the edge of his large bed, she was sitting at the edge of the bed with her slip around her waist and it almost uncovering her breasts. She looked up at him, biting her lip, and said.

"I'll take the slip off as soon as you take your pants off. I can't be the only one naked." She had heard what he was thinking, he thought it was ridiculous that she was still wearing the slip when it wasn't covering anything. Her walls were falling down, she needed him to touch her again, she just wanted to relax. Eric was surprised, had she read his mind? He had completely forgotten to ask her about that when they were asking each other questions. Either way, he decided to do as she said. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants. They fell to the ground along with his underwear, Florence let out a surprised gasp, and then she bit her lip again.

"I've never had anyone your size before." Florence got a bit nervous but was also excited to try something new out.

"Oh don't worry, Florence, you're so wet already you won't notice that much of a difference." He said with a smirk.

Florence smiled at him, and then he got on his knees in front of her. He grabbed the bottom of her slip and pulled it over her head, unveiling her large breasts to the world. He started kissing them and licking them, they were so perfect. After giving them some attention, he pushed Florence back and went back to what he was doing in the kitchen. Florence gasped at the sudden insertion of his fingers but started moaning again when she felt his tongue hit her sweet spot. She was still sensitive from the kitchen, and she quickly came all over his fingers. He licked everything up, stood up with his rock hard member on full display, he moved Florence to the center of the bed, and then he joined her on the bed.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, with Florences legs over his own, he stared at her, taking in her body completely. He thought to himself that she was his Freyja, she was strong but so sexy. Florence was getting impatient, and she sat up, she straddled Eric and began kissing him. She could feel his member pushing against her, and she started to grind on him. Eric let out a moan, he grabbed her firmly and pushed her back down onto the bed. He was between her legs, he let his hand help him line up with her entrance, and he slowly pushed himself inside. Florence's head went back and her back arched, she let out a low moan, her toes curled, and she shut her eyes. Eric couldn't help himself, and he pushed himself all the way in to his hilt. "Eric!" Florence screamed out his name.

"Oh, I could hear you scream my name like that all night." He grabbed her face and started kissing her, he was letting her get used to his size. Florence beginning to get impatient again and started moving her hips.

"Eric, if you don't fuck me right now, I will kill you." She was staring into his eyes, lust had completely taken over her.

"As you wish my love." Eric started moving, slowly at first, but then he began to build up speed. Florence wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting more and more. She felt amazing, Eric's fangs popped out again, and Florence's fangs had started to descend. They were both getting extremely close.

"Eric, let me bite you, please..."Florence begged Eric. And he obliged, he lowered himself onto her so she could get access to his neck, and without hesitation she bit into him, letting the blood pool in his mouth. As soon as the blood hit her tongue, she lost it and came all over Eric. This was also Eric's undoing, he felt her fangs, the sucking, and then her core tighten around him. He came hard inside of her. He pumped a few more times, and he was spent.

Eric removed himself from her, laid next to her, and then sat up with his back against the headboard. That was the best sex he has had in over a hundred years. Florence was breathing heavy, but she got up, blood still on her lips and said. "Oh, it isn't over yet, the night is still young." She licked the remaining blood off her lips and straddled Eric. Eric growled, then grabbed her hips and shoved her hard onto his already swollen member. She screamed out his name once more, she was still extremely, but she wanted more, she needed more. With Eric it wasn't just the orgasmic feeling of sex, but also touching him stopped her powers. She just wanted to be an ordinary woman having mindblowing sex tonight.

Eric asked Florence if he could taste her blood while she was riding him, Florence knew this would create a temporary blood bond, but she thought how it wouldn't be that bad. She agreed, and Eric bit into her neck while he was still inside her. Florence came again, and so did Eric. They both road out their orgasm together.

In the end, they ended up laying under the covers together, Florence was lying on Eric's chest while he stroked her hair.

"That was amazing..." Florence said while tracing shapes on his chest.

"Yes...yes it was..." Eric had never experienced a physical connection like that before, sure he's had sex with thousands of women, but none of them compared to Florence.

"The sun is coming up soon, isn't it? Don't you need to go into a casket or something?" Florence asked questioningly. Josephine had a room in the basement, so she didn't need a casket.

"No, my room is completely sunproof. Didn't you notice there aren't any windows?" Eric said with a laugh.

"Ah, no. I was too busy with you." Florence looked up and kissed Eric. This kiss was more sweet, like two lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. She stared at Eric and Eric stared back at her.

"The sun is coming up, I need to sleep. Goodnight, my love." Eric said and kissed Florence on the forehead.

He stiffened up shortly after that, the sun had come up, and he was resting for the day. Once Florence knew that he wasn't going to wake up, she slipped out of his embrace. She found her slip on the floor and put it on. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen to find her dress, and shoes. She saw both and put them back on. Florence thought about how fun of a night she had, though she was confused about the feelings she had for Eric. They had just met, but she already felt like he was supposed to be with her forever. She didn't particularly like that feeling, she had just become part of his supernatural world, she didn't want to settle down just yet. She'll ask Alfric about it when she gets home. She wrote a note for Eric, saying that she went home and that she hopes to see him again soon. She might be having these feelings, but for all she knew, Eric just saw her as a fun fuck. Florence didn't want to overstep. She found an extra house key on a coffee table, left home, and locked it behind her. The sun was up, and Florence was filled with confusing emotions. Sex had always just been something fun she'd learned about, but with Eric, it felt different. She sighed and then started walked to Alfric's house.

The house was closer than she thought, only about a 10-minute walk away. When she walked in she had expected everyone to be asleep, after all, Cyrus went to the party last night, and he took today off. Alfric would also be asleep with Josephine, she was sure they had spent a very romantic night together. But as Florence walked up the door, she heard Cyrus and Alfric talking. Florence was wondering why they were still up, they both must be exhausted, it's gone past 7am now. She knocked on the door and heard quick steps. Alfric opened the door, his ordinarily pristine hair had fallen over his face, he was wearing a button-down shirt that was completely open, and he wasn't wearing shoes, which was odd for him. Cyrus followed after him, looking just as worried and disheveled.

"Um, what's going on?" Florence stepped past Alfric and Cyrus, then took off her shoes.

"We were expecting you back sooner than this," Alfric said, pulling himself together.

"Yeah, Eric usually throws women out after he's done with them. Unless he really likes them, he won't invite them over again." Cyrus said, confused as to what was going on.

"Oh, well I guess I'm different. He fell asleep, and I left." Florence said heading to her room.

"You, what?" Alfric looked surprised at this, and then he started laughing.

"What do you mean?" Florence was confused. She headed back down the stairs. "Is there something you want to tell me about Eric Northman?"

"No, it's just funny to hear that someone left Eric while he sleeps. Most women bend over backward to try to get his attention, much less watch him fall asleep. I suppose he'll be looking for you tonight at the party?" Alfric couldn't want to see Eric's face at the party. He was a one night stand for someone else and not for himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm going to skip tonight's party. I really just want to relax at home. I'll go to tomorrow nights though. I suppose we'll find out them. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, or Goodmorning, whatever it is." Florence went up to her room and shut the door behind her.

Alfric looked and Cyrus, Florence was acting differently. She didn't seem to want to talk to him, he thought she would. It was her first night in the vampire world, and the first night sleeping with someone other than himself, Josephine or Cyrus. She usually loved talking about all the new things that happened. Alfric decided to give Florence her space and went to bed. Cyrus also went to bed.

Night came faster than Alfric was ready for, he was going to the party with just Josephine tonight. Cyrus had also decided to stay home, he was concerned about Florence. Which Alfric and Josephine got ready, Alfric was barely talking, he usually asked Josephine all sorts of questions. Josephine went behind Alfric and hugged him.

"What's wrong darling? Is it Florence?" Josephine asked questioningly.

"Yeah, she was acting differently this morning. She didn't even tell me about her night. I'm concerned something happened with her and Eric." Alfric didn't know how to handle the situation. He was worried that being with Eric reminded her of the night she was raped, maybe it brought back some memories. After all, the night she was raped and beaten was the first night she had been out with that man too.

"Well, I'm sure she'll come to you when she's ready. Just give her some space. She's not a child." Josephine let go of Alfric and put on her shoes. "Now, let's go to this party and have a good time!" She grabbed Alfric's hand and took him downstairs. He laughed which made Josephine stop walking. She turned around, and Alfric grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I love you." Alfric grabbed his keys, and they both left to have a good time.

Eric and Pam were getting ready for tonight's party at the same time as Alfric and Josephine. Eric was annoyed because when he woke up, Florence was gone, she left a note saying that she'd see him around. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, or why she had even left. If she had stayed, he would have taken her to Alfric's house and waited for her to get ready. Eric didn't understand what was going on, or why he even cared about what was going on. He'd usually just move onto the next woman, but Florence was amazing, and he didn't want her to escape him. While Eric finished tieing his tie, Pam came into the room.

"So, who was that goddess you were eating out on our kitchen counter last night?" Pam said amused.

"That was Florence, she was announced at last nights party as the newest Crusnik. Which you would have known if you hadn't already taken a woman to a private area." Eric looked at Pam annoyed.

"I can't say no to a pretty face, you know that. Will I get an official introduction to this beautiful woman you made scream last night? Can I make her scream too?" Pam was curious, She had never seen someone as beautiful as that before. She wanted to get to know her, and maybe have some fun with her too.

"Pamela, she is mine, and I will not be sharing her anytime soon!" Eric felt oddly protective of Florence, Eric and Pam had shared many women before her. But Florence was different.

"Okay, calm down. I was just asking." Pam thought it was strange that Eric was acting this way about someone.

"Let's go, she should be at the party tonight." Eric grabbed his suit jacket, his keys and they were on their way to the party.

Alfric and Josephine got to the party just like the night before, when they arrived Alfric's brother, Friduric asked where Florence was. He told him that Florence was at home resting, it was overwhelming for her. Josephine immediately wanted to dance, so she pulled him onto the dance floor. Alfric's mind was somewhere else though, Florence hadn't come out of her room at all since she went in it that morning. Even when Alfric said he was leaving, she still didn't come out. She would usually come out, hug him and say bye. They hadn't gotten close over the past five years, but she didn't do that tonight. Alfric wanted to find Eric and ask him about last night, if he had hurt Florence in any way, he would kill him.

Eric had spotted Alfric and Josephine the moment he walked into the mansion. He didn't see or feel Florence anywhere, they did have a slight blood bond. Not a strong enough one for him to know exactly where she was, but he knew she wasn't here. Now Eric was even more confused as to what was going one. He decided to go ask Alfric if he knew anything. Alfric was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Eric coming up to him. Eric had his long hair slicked back tonight, and was wearing a black suit. He looked slightly annoyed but also concerned. Alfric and Josephine stopped dancing, and he turned towards Eric.

"Where is Florence?" Eric asked in a solemn tone.

"She's at home, she wanted to stay in tonight. What did you do to her?" Alfric asked getting angry.

"Nothing that she didn't like." He said with a slight smirk. "Where is your house, I'd like to visit her." Eric was serious, he wanted to know why Florence wasn't here and why she wasn't there when he woke up.

"I'll give you my address, but if she doesn't want you there, she'll tell you." Alfric handed Eric a card with his address written on it.

"Thank you." Eric grabbed Alfrics shoulder, and then he left. He was concerned about Florence. He thought everything went well the night before. On his way to her house, he grabbed flowers, he thought it would be a nice gesture if something he did pissed her off. He arrived at the home shortly after stopping at the florist. Parking outside, he went to the front door and knocked. He smelt a werewolf, it must be Alfric's bodyguard, he thought to himself.

Florence heard a knock on the door, Cyrus would get it, but after a second she could feel that it was Eric. Their blood bond had worked. She was wearing a cotton romper with an open nightgown. "I'll get it!" She called out to Cyrus, but before she could get to the door, Cyrus was there.

Eric smiled at the werewolf who opened the door. He was Eric's height, though a bit more muscular than Eric. He also looked pissed off, Eric would recognize this werewolf anywhere, it was Cyrus.

"Good Evening, Cyrus. Is Florence home?" Eric asked politely, even though he didn't want to be. He knew Cyrus was Florence's friend and he didn't want to piss her off even more. That is if she was pissed off. He had no idea.

Cyrus didn't say a word, he stepped aside so Florence could see the door. Eric saw her in her cotton romper and robe and thought she looked adorable.

"Hi, Eric. Come on in." Florence gestured for him to follow her. They went to her room, she locked the door behind them. Florence stared up at Eric's icy blue eyes, while Eric stared at her emerald eyes. For once in both of their lives, they didn't know what to say.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A lot went on, they had fantastic sex, then both got confused as to what they were. They are adorable honestly, Florence is my favorite character that I've ever come up with. I hated who Eric ended up with in the books, I didn't mind who he ended up with in the TV show, but I always thought he needed someone who could bring him to his knees or knock him off his high horse (Pam does this in TV show, but I wanted someone other than Pam. Even though I love her so much). Florence is just that character. Let me know what you all think! Thank you so much for the love and support.


	7. Learning

Hello everyone, it's been almost two weeks since my last post! I'm so sorry, I've been busy dealing with adult life and mother nature. I promise I will be posting every week, or try to at least, but it will never take me more than two weeks. Anyhow, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After staring at each other for a few more minutes, Eric stretched out his arm and presented the bouquet he had bought for Florence to her.

"Here, I picked these up for you." Eric wasn't sure how this was going to go, but hopefully, she'd enjoy the flowers.

"Oh, Thank you." Florence took the bouquet from his hand. It was a beautiful mixture of winter flowers, a mix of deep plum colored ranunculus with some white roses, and red tulips. Florence smiled to herself, she had never received a bouquet from someone she was interested in before. She looked up at Eric with a big smile on her face. "I'm going to go put these in some water, stay here, I'll be right back. With that, Florence left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

Now that Florence was gone, Eric had time to look around Florence's room and get a better feel for what type of person she was. Her room was huge, it felt more like a one bedroom apartment than a room in a home. To Eric's right, he could see her bed in the corner of the room. It was a large bed with a white Victorian style metal frame, her sheets were also white. There was also a sizeable white bookshelf near her bed, it was filled to the brim with books. The bookshelf had a large armchair to the right of it and a lamp, that must be where she likes to read. Eric thought that she must be a bookworm, which would explain why she wanted to stay in and not go to the party. Maybe she wasn't mad at him after all.

Straight ahead, Eric could see a large window with an easel set up in front of it. It looked as though Florence was painting the New Orleans scenery, it was done very well, and Eric was impressed with her talent. He walked over to the easel to take a closer look, as he crossed the room he could see a door to his left that led to her own private bathroom. After getting a closer look at the easel he could see that she was painting the French Quarter using oil paints, it was beautifully done. To the left of the easel, there was a small den-like area where a piano, violin, and an acoustic guitar was set up. He walked over and saw that there was handwritten music on the piano, she must love music, Eric thought to himself.

When Eric had met Florence at the party, he assumed that she was just another beautiful woman finding her place in the supernatural world. At least half of the newly turned vampires he meets are dull and flat. They have no personality because they had been sheltered in their human life, Florence was different. He introduced himself because of her beauty, along with the fact that she was Alfric's new prodigy. However, her personality, her eyes filled with mischief and her confidence intrigued Eric, even more than her beauty, maybe his infatuation with her wasn't unwarranted. The fact that Florence was a Crusnik might not be why he is so drawn to her, or why she is so special.

While Eric roamed around Florence's room, Florence was in the kitchen searching for a vase to put her flowers in. She had never thought to ask Alfric or Josephine where they kept their vases, so she did not know where they had them. As Florence was searching for a vase, Cyrus entered the room. He was staring at her, and couldn't figure out how to bring up Eric without sounding incredibly nosy. Florence as currently standing on the counter, searching through the top cabinet, her robe had fallen down on one side revealing her shoulder. When he saw her skin, he couldn't help but think about their night together a year ago. He smiled to himself thinking about it.

"If you are going to think about our night together every time you see a bit of my skin, can you at least not scream your thoughts at me?" Florence was still standing on the counter, but she had turned around to face Cyrus. She had her hands on her hips, and her robe had fallen off both her shoulder and rested on her elbows. Florence's peach-colored cotton romper was slightly sheer, had thin straps, and had lace around the edges and her bust. She was somewhat annoyed with Cyrus, though not as annoyed as she came across. Cyrus was over 200 years old, and he had the mentality that women should be covered most of the time. He was getting better at it, but when it came to Florence, he was always getting distracted by her. When Florence said Cyrus was screaming his thoughts at her, she meant that his thoughts were extremely loud and even though she only let her walls down to hear who was coming into the kitchen, she could hear everything he was thinking. Most people have loud thoughts, but only a few have thoughts that scream at Florence. Cyrus was one of those people.

"OH! Sorry, Florence. Sometimes I forget how sensitive your powers are. I just came in here to ask if Eric was bothering you." Cyrus rubbed the back of his neck, he was embarrassed that he let his thoughts wander like that.

"It's fine Cyrus, I know it's hard for you when it comes to things like that. No, Eric is not bothering me. I'm actually surprised to see him here, I thought he would have moved on to his next girl by now." Florence continued to look for a vase. She was happy Eric came to see her, but she was wondering why a man like that would want to see her again. He could have anyone he wanted, and he decided to come see her again.

"Do you need help finding something?" Cyrus said curiously, Florence had gotten silent, and he knew she was deep in thought.

"Oh yes, a vase for the bouquet Eric brought me." Florence closed the cabinet door and jumped down.

Cyrus walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen and pulled out a crystal vase. "Here you go, you should just ask next time. It may be your first time to the New Orleans house, but it's my 50th. If Eric bothers you or tries to pressure you into someone you don't want to do, call out for me, and I'll come help." Cyrus went up to Florence, fixed her robe, and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you, Cyrus!" Florence called out to him. He was a strange man, though he was incredibly sweet. She filled the vase with water, and then put the flowers into the vase. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She smiled and started back to her room. She put her walls up, she didn't want to hear what Eric was thinking. If they were going to have more than just one night together, she wanted to make sure she didn't hear his thoughts or intentions. The kitchen is located directly below her bedroom, Florence heard Eric walking around while she searched for a vase. She was wondering if he was snooping in her things, or if he was just looking at everything. When she got to her door, she hesitated, for some reason she was nervous. Florence took a deep breath, walked into her room, and locked the door behind her.

Florence looked to her right and saw Eric sitting in her reading chair staring at her. She smiled at him, walked over to her nightstand, and put her flowers down. She turned around, then sat on her bed with her legs crossed and her robe fell down her shoulder again. I really need to get a robe that stays on when I move, Florence thought to herself. She smiled at Eric, and he smiled back.

"You look beautiful tonight," Eric said in a seductive tone. He had not expected her to look just as gorgeous as she had the night before. Without any makeup on you could tell she was young when she was turned, but not too young. Her lips were just as voluptuous without lipstick on, and her eyes were just as beautiful. She had her hair down, and he could smell her addictive scent from where he was sitting.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Florence winked at him. She was nervous, but she didn't want him to know that. Their blood bond wasn't strong enough for him to feel her emotions, and so she had every intention of hiding the unpleasant ones until he could sense them for himself.

"Florence, you are such a flirt." Eric smiled. "I'm sorry if I did anything that made you want to leave me last night, I know Crusniks do not have a call to sleep when the sun rises, but I thought we had an amazing night together. Please tell me if I am wrong to assume this."

Florence was taken back by these statements. She uncrossed her legs, moved to the edge of the bed, and let her feet touch the ground. "Last night was absolutely spectacular. I only left because I didn't want to overstep my boundaries with you. I know being with a vampire when they sleep is a very intimate thing in the vampire world when it comes to people you like. I wasn't sure what you thought of me. From everything, I've heard from Cyrus, Josephine, and Alfric. I assumed you would be happy that I left so you could move on to the next girl." Florence could see Eric was confused and a little annoyed with her. "I really don't mean that in a heartless way at all, it's just what I had heard about you. I wanted to sleep with you from the moment I saw you, but I wasn't sure if you would with me. Oh no, that sounds like you were something I wanted to conquer, that wasn't at all what I mean." Florence was stumbling over her words at this point.

Eric got up from the chair and walked over to Florence. He got on his knees in front of her and kissed her. She was talking too much, he understood what she meant, and he knew his reputation, but she was different. "It's okay, I understand the meaning of what you are saying. I'm just glad you are not mad at me."

To Eric's surprise, she put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him in for another kiss. "How could I be mad at you after what we did last night?" She smiled warmly at him, Florence felt so at ease touching him, there was something about him. She meant to ask Alfric about her powers diminishing when she touched Eric, but she completely forgot. "Mister Northman, what were you looking for when I left you in here by yourself?" She had a smirk on her face after she asked him.

Eric laughed, got up, and walked over to her painting. "Nothing really, just trying to figure out the type of woman you are based on what you have in your room. Your painting is beautiful, how long have you been painting for?"

Florence got up and walked over to her painting. "Ever since I was turned, so only about five years or so. I never had the money to get the supplies while I was working on the farm, though it was always something I was interested in. The same goes for my music den over there, I've always loved music but could never afford lessons let along an instrument. Alfric bought everything for me, he wanted me to find something I loved and try to make a career out of it. So far the only thing I feel like would be profitable is my music writing, my voice, and my ability to play instruments. I would never be able to be a big music star, after all, I never age, and that would look suspicious. Maybe I could sell my music and recordings of my voice. For now, I'm just going to keep practicing and getting better until I figure something out. Alfric has told me that there is no rush for me to get out on my own and that I am not a financial burden. So that's good news." Florence had walked over to her piano and sat down staring at her music.

"Can you play me something?" Eric asked questioningly as he walked towards her, sitting down next to her on the piano bench.

"Of course I can, anything in particular?"

"No, you can choose." Eric smiled at her.

"Alright then, Nocturne No.2 in E Flat by Chopin it is!" Florence put her fingers to the keys and started playing from memory. It was one of the first songs she learned, and it was her favorite. The song was a bit long, but Florence loved it and the feeling it invoked in her. She closed her eyes and continued to play with Eric watching her.

Eric stared at Florence as she played Nocturne perfectly without missing a single note. It was one of his favorite songs, and he got to meet Chopin while he was still alive. Florence will lose her mind if she knows I knew Chopin, Eric thought to himself. Florence's fingers moved elegantly and effortlessly along the keys. She really is a renaissance woman, Eric thought to himself. The old phrase, "Jack of all trades, master of none, but oftentimes better than master of one," is something that applies to Florence. Eric was wondering what other talents she has as she finished up the song.

"And that was Nocturne. What did you think?" Florence asked she was a little embarrassed because she was so into the music. She had turned to him to see his facial reaction.

"It was beautiful, and well played. I'm guessing you starting playing piano when you were turned as well? You are an amazing pianist for someone who has only been doing it for five years. You certainly are something special, Florence." Eric moved her hair to behind her ear and kissed her deeply. It had been a long time since he had the urge to merely kiss someone without expecting anything else, it reminded him of his youth before he was turned. He would steal sweet kisses from his wife before and after they were wed. When Florence and Eric separated, he noticed her cheeks had a hint of red.

"Most dead people can't blush, you know?" Eric said with a smirk.

Florence went wide-eyed. "I am not blushing!" She got up and walked over to her reading chair, far away from Eric.

"But my dear, you certainly are." Eric walked over to Florence at vampire speed and put his had on her cheek. Her cheeks were warm to his touch. "What are you?"

Florence reached up, rested her hand on his, and looked up at him. "I'm a Crusnik of course, I thought you already knew that. They announced me at the party after all."

Eric wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her cheeks flushed utterly red this time. "You are blushing a lot, for a dead girl and you are warm. I know Crusniks are the closest things to humans, but this is torture." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Alfric has told me that I'm the most human Crusnik he's ever seen, so I suppose I'm special in that way. I never thought of myself as being very special until I was turned." Florence stared into Eric's eyes, she wished she could use her powers to hear what he was thinking, but she couldn't with him holding onto her. Even when she tried, she couldn't hear them, she couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. This scared her slightly, and she pushed Eric away with some of her strength and sent him flying across the room. "But I assure you, I'm very much a Crusnik and not a human."

Eric laughed and picked himself up off the ground. "That was a good push, it is good to know that you can stand up for yourself."

As Eric started walking back to her, Cyrus came bursting into the room, breaking Florence's lock.

"Are you okay?!" Cyrus said, breathless and rushed over to Florence.

Florence couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I'm fine Cyrus. You should be asking if Eric is okay, he's the one that got thrown across the room by a woman." Florence was laughing so hard that she was bent over and tears started coming out of her eyes.

Eric smiled. It was good to see Florence laugh. "She is right, I'm in more danger than she is, after all, I am Crusnik food."

Cyrus was confused, but he was happy Florence was alright. He turned to Eric. "If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll have yours."

"Very protective of Florence are we? I wonder why that is?" Eric had an evil smirk on his face.

Florence had stopped laughing at this point, she could feel the tension and the anger building in the room. More so than usual. She stood walked between Eric and Cyrus, without them knowing. She had many training fights with Cyrus, but she never thought she might be in this position.

"That's none of your concern, Vampire," Cyrus yelled at Eric in an angry tone.

Eric moved closer to Cyrus, but Florence put her hand on his chest and gave him a look that said don't even try. "I'm sure Florence will tell me all about it when she's in my bed tonight. She's mine now."

Great, I'm caught between two Alpha males who both think of me as their own...Wait, did Eric say I was his, Florence thought to herself. She was distracted by this thought and didn't realize Cyrus was jumping for Eric. Cyrus knocked Florence over and pounced on Eric. Eric had his fangs out and his hissed at Cyrus. Cyrus landed a punch on Eric, but Eric didn't fall. He punched Cyrus right back. Before too long they were both rolling on the floor fighting, there was blood going everywhere, and Florence caught the scent. Her eyes turned blood red, and she stood up.

"UNLESS ONE OF YOU WANTS ME TO FEED ON YOU TONIGHT, I SUGGEST YOU STOP IT NOW." She yelled at the top of her lungs, smelling the delicious blood made her hungry even though she had fed a little last night on Eric. It wasn't enough.

Both Cyrus and Eric stopped fighting and stood up.

"Cyrus, please leave my bedroom and don't come back up unless I call you." There was venom in her words. Everything had been going great with Eric, she felt like they were getting closer and she understood what Eric wanted from her.

"But, I..."

"LEAVE," Florence shouted at Cyrus. Cyrus left with his head hanging low and closed the busted door behind him. She walked up to Eric and kissed him deeply. She grabbed his hand and pushed him back onto her bed. Eric was confused as to what was going on, but he was happy with how things looked as though they were going. Florence straddled Eric and kissed him roughly this time, their teeth banging against each other, as they kissed each other desperately. Eric sat up with Florence still straddling him, and he continued to kiss her as she started to take off his jacket, and unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingernails down his chest bringing blood to the surface of those scratches. Eric winced in pain, Florence broke the kiss and leaned down to like the blood off of his chest. When Eric looked at Florence, he saw her beautiful emerald eyes had turned a blood red color. Florence took off her robe and let it fall to the ground. Eric could tell that the fight had woken something primitive within Florence and he liked it.

Eric lifted Florence, her legs still wrapped around his hips, and he laid her down on the bed. He got between her legs, leaned down to get back to kissing her, but she sat up on her elbows and bit into his neck. He allowed her to drink for a second before he pushed her away.

"Now, now, you don't want to drain me. Do you?" Eric said in a playful tone as he started to unbutton his pants.

"Maybe I do, you were pretty rude to Cyrus," Florence said in an annoyed tone. Her eyes only partially turning back to their emerald color.

"I'll make up for that tenfold, I promise. Now, this outfit you have on is annoying, it would look better in shreds." Eric grabbed the front of Florence's romper.

"Don't you dare, Northman!" Florence cried out in protest, but it was already too late. Eric had already torn the garment into two and threw it on the floor.

Florence was now under Eric, completely naked. She looked at him annoyed, that was one of her favorite lounging pieces of clothing. Florence quickly forgot that thought when Eric lowered his hand down and started playing with her. She gasped with surprise as Eric put two fingers inside her. She grabbed his arm and tried to move it, but Eric grabbed her hands and put them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her as he pumped her with his hand. Florence quickly came all of his fingers, he licked his hand clean and then kissed her roughly again. He lined his hard shaft up with her entrance and pushed himself in all the way to his hilt. Florence let out a long moan, she loved the feeling of him filling her completely.

"You don't play fair..."Florence said between moans.

"Oh, I never play fair, my love," Eric said smiling.

Eric picked up his pace, he was nearing his undoing, and he wanted to get Florence to hers. After a few more minutes, Florence came all of Eric which in turn made Eric come undone. He was tired from fighting Florence through all this, He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Florence wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss deeper, Eric removed himself from her. They locked eyes, they both felt something they didn't quite understand. If Eric's heart still beat, it would have skipped a beat staring at her. Florence felt a need to know more about Eric and become closer to him. They kissed again, this time Florence sat up pushed Eric off her, and straddled him. Eric got excited, he felt like this was going to be their second round until Florence said.

"If you EVER, disrespect Cyrus again, I will drain you myself. Okay?" Florence said in a sweet voice with a devilish smile on her face.

Eric smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior with him from now on." Who is this woman, Eric thought to himself.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! We learned a little more about Florence's hopes, dreams, and hobbies. We've also learned that Eric has a sweet spot for Florence, I mean, who else could throw Eric across the room and then have sex with him? I'm sure that number is slim, and Florence is one of them. While this wasn't a super packed chapter, I thought it would be good for them to spend some quality time together, outside of the vampire world. The next chapter will include some other familiar faces, so stay tuned for that. I also wanted to say thank you for all the support! I'm incredibly thankful for all of you who read this.


	8. Confusion

Eric looked up at Florence, who was still straddling him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her caramel skin was incredibly warm and tan. Florence's long curl0y hair was covering her breasts, exposing only a small portion of her nipples. Her emerald eyes were staring into his soul while he looked up at her in amazement. He had never met someone so breathtakingly, yet uniquely beautiful. She looks like a goddess, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Florence smiled down at him, then dismounted him, she walked towards her bathroom as Eric sat up and watched her perfect ass.

"I can feel you staring at my ass, Eric," Florence said in a flirtatious way as she made her way to the closet of clothes located in her bathroom. "You know, that romper was one of my favorite things to lay around the house in. I think you owe me a new one."

"I'll buy you twenty of them so that I can rip ten of them off of you." Eric smiled and pulled on his pants. He was still shirtless as he walked to Florence's bathroom, stood in the doorway, and watched her as she looked for something to wear.

"I wouldn't need twenty, that is way too many. I'll be fine with just one replacement." Florence couldn't decide what to wear, so she decided to grab a light blue silk robe with floral print to wear. She put on the robe and tied it tightly around her waist, showing off her hourglass shape. The robe hit mid-thigh and had long wide sleeves.

"That looks absolutely perfect on you." Eric was smiling at Florence warmly. He walked over, put his arm around her waist, leaned over, and pulled her into a loving kiss. Florence wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they stopped, Florence still had her arms around his neck, and she was still in his arms. They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"Why did you come over with flowers? Didn't you want to enjoy the party? Alfric told me it only happens once a year." Florence was genuinely curious as to why he came over so early in the night. After talking, fighting, and then fucking, it was only 1 am.

"I'm not sure when I noticed you were not at the party. I needed to see you." Eric brushed a piece of Florence's hair behind her ear. He could feel she had a hold on him, that even she didn't realize. How could someone so young, charm him in this way?

"Well, I'm glad you came. I wanted to see you too, though I didn't imagine we'd end up sleeping together again. That was a nice surprise." Florence laughed and then broke away from Eric. She walked out into her bedroom and started inspecting the door Cyrus had broken just an hour before. She sighed when she noticed the lock and handle had been kicked in. Alfric wouldn't be happy to see this kind of damage to his home. Eric walked behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I will pay someone to fix your door if you would like?" Eric said into her ear, hearing his voice so close to her ear gave her chills.

"No, Alfric will have someone fix it or more than likely he'll have Cyrus fix it. After all, he is the one who broke the door." Florence leaned back into Eric; his touch felt so warm, she didn't have to focus on keeping her walls up. Being around Eric made her feel safe and surprisingly, very normal.

"Okay." Eric tightened his grip on Florence. "Would you like to be my date to the party tomorrow night?"

"Of course, that would be nice. You just need to make sure you don't get stolen away by someone more charming than me." Florence smiled to herself. She had stolen Eric away from his previous date. She felt like she should apologize to that woman, she probably felt crushed by what had happened.

Eric laughed, "I highly doubt anyone is more charming or beautiful than you at the party, at least this year." Florence pulled away from Eric, turned to face him, and put her hands on her hip. Her right eyebrow was raised, and she had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, so I need to keep my eye out for competition next year?" Florence realized what she had said before she could stop herself. She said next year like they were a couple or would keep doing, whatever this was, for an entire year. Florence was worried she had overstepped her boundaries, after all, they had just met the night before, assuming they would go to the party together next year was a giant leap.

"You might have to, but we'll see." Eric was flirty, of course, he didn't think anyone could top Florence, but it was nice to tease her. He enjoyed seeing her get worked up, that temper of hers was almost as appealing as he flirtatious nature.

As Eric and Florence were staring at each other, they heard the front door open. Florence let down her walls just enough to hear who was coming through the door. It was Josephine and Alfric. Alfric must have felt her let go and revert to a more primal emotion, Florence thought to herself. He was probably coming home to check on her, to see if she was okay or if she had attacked Cyrus. Florence had excellent control over her instincts, but she was young, sometimes those urges took over. Before Alfric could announce, he was home. Florence said to Eric.

"It looks like Alfric is home, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I have a feeling Cyrus is going to try and tell Alfric what happened between you too, so let's go talk to him before that." Florence went over to the bed, handed Eric his shirt, jacket, and shoes. Eric put them on at vampire speed, grabbed Florence's hand and they walked downstairs together only to see Josephine run past them and head to her room in the basement. Florence looked up at Eric confused.

Earlier, Alfric had felt the shift in Florence's mindset while he was dancing with Josephine. He had focused in on her thoughts, and heard nothing but primal thoughts. "Blood, Sex, Blood." Were the only things going through Florence's mind, those raw thoughts only showed up in Florence's thoughts when she loses control. Alfric told Josephine that they needed to get home soon because he was worried about Florence, but Josephine said she was fine and that Cyrus would be there to help her. With that, Alfric tried to focus in on Cyrus's thoughts. His thoughts were easy to read most of the time, when he got a lock on his thoughts all he heard was "I'm going to kill that motherfucker, how dare he embarrass me like that in front of Florence." and then all he could hear was angry thoughts. He sighed, at least Cyrus wasn't thinking about killing Eric because something happened to Florence. He decided he'd let them cool down and that he'd continue spending time with Josephine. Alfric was curious as to what happened and was in a daze for the next hour while Josephine tried to get him to enjoy himself.

After an hour, Josephine gave up and told Alfric that they should go home since Alfric was no longer paying attention to anything. She was disappointed in how the night ended but still had fun up to that point. Josephine thought that Alfric must have a good reason for not paying attention to her. They headed home around 1 am and arrived shortly after that. When they pulled up to the house, they saw Cyrus standing out front smoking a cigarette. He only smoked when something stressful happened, Josephine was starting to worry and thought that maybe they should have left sooner. Alfric got out of the car, helped Josephine out, and then walked up to Cyrus.

"Why are you outside? What happened? Is Florence okay?" Alfric had a million questions to ask Cyrus. He knew Cyrus rarely smoked and he had gotten even more worried.

"Florence is fine," Cyrus said in a defeated tone. "She's just fucking Eric, and I didn't want to hear any of that, so I came outside."

"See, I told you she was fine. We could have stayed at the party longer!" Josephine said and then stormed when into the house.

"What happened, Cyrus? you never smoke." Alfric was concerned about Cyrus. He was an old friend of his, and he hated seeing him so down.

"I'll let Florence explain; I'm going out. I'll be back by tomorrow night." Cyrus put out his cigarette and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He needed to get away, maybe find someone to be with tonight, he was sure he could find someone at the party. After all, it didn't end until all the vampires were asleep and the werewolves were passed out drunk.

Alfric let out a sigh; maybe he shouldn't have given Eric his address. He walked into the house only to see Eric and Florence standing at the foot of the stairs. Florence was wearing her favorite silk robe, and her hair was down. Alfric also noticed that Eric and Florence were holding hands. He couldn't recall the last time he saw Eric affectionately holding someone's hand. He saw that Eric wasn't looking at him, but looking down at Florence with a smile on his face and a warm look in his eyes. "What in the world did Florence do to wrap Eric around her fingers so quickly?" Alfric thought to himself. He had never seen Eric so smitten with someone. Florence was smiling at Alfric.

"Josephine looks pissed. I'm guessing it wasn't her idea to leave the party so early?" Florence's idea that Alfric had come home because he was worried about her was correct.

"No, that was my decision. I felt something shift within you, and I was concerned. I am glad to see you are okay. Cyrus is upset about something more than the fact that you apparently had loud sex with Eric. Would you mind explaining? He left before I could get him to say any more on the subject." Now that Alfric was in the house. He could smell some of Eric's blood, and a more substantial amount of Cyrus's blood. Both Eric and Cyrus healed before he came home. It makes sense that Florence lost control for a moment. Other supernaturals can forget that Crusniks are predators. If two humans had spilled that much blood, any vampire would lose control for a moment, no matter how old they were.

"That would be my fault," Eric said, surprising both Florence and Alfric. "Florence and I had a play fight." He looked at Florence and smiled. "Cyrus took it as Florence getting hurt when in reality it was me who was thrown across her room. He came to help, I said something that got under his skin, and things went from there. I apologize for acting like that in your home." Eric was genuine about the fact that he acted like a child in Alfric's home, but he was not sorry about hurting Cyrus. He had known Cyrus for over a hundred years now, and he didn't care for him.

"As long as Florence is okay..." Alfric was confused. Eric was never one to apologize for things he did. It felt like he was trying to get on Alfric's good side.

"I will take my leave then. I will come pick you up around 7 pm; I want to introduce you to someone before we go to the party." Eric raised Florence's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Goodnight, my love." He let go of her hand and walked out of the front door with a smile on his face before Florence could say anything.

Florence and Alfric looked at each other. Florence burst into a fit of laughter. She had no idea Eric was going to do that, but the funniest thing of all was the look on Alfric's face. He looked perplexed about the situation and didn't know what to say. Florence had never seen him so confused, Alfric was always put together and very proper. Now he looked like an ordinary young man who had no idea what was going on.

"What have you done to Eric?" Alfric asked Florence in a bewildered tone.

"Nothing I haven't done with you," Florence said with a smirk. "Being with Eric is amazing, and I'm not just talking about the sex. Oh! Before I forget, whenever I touch Eric, my powers seem to go away or at least become ineffective. I can't hear anyone's thoughts when he touches me, and not just in a sexual way. Holding his hand, touching his face, or any kind of skin contact and my powers are gone. Have you met anyone who could do that with you?"

"No, I haven't..."Alfric was taken back by what she said. He had never met anyone who made his powers disappear; if he had, he would have held onto that person for life. "Have you told Eric about this?" If Eric knew this, that would explain why he was getting so close to Florence, who wouldn't love a telepath who was dependent on you to get some peace?

"Nope! Eric hasn't asked me about what powers I have, and I try not to read his mind when he's not touching me. I want to have a normal relationship with someone, and I don't think I can do that when I read someone's thoughts all the time." Florence was embarrassed when she said this. She had never been the one to daydream about relationships, saying she wants a relationship was something she didn't imagine she would ever say.

"Okay, I would suggest not telling him that you can't hear thoughts when he touches you, but you can tell him you are a telepath whenever you feel comfortable. It is a rare power that is prominent among Crusniks. He might have an idea of your abilities, but I am not sure about his knowledge of Crusniks." Alfric walked over to Florence and pulled her into a hug. He had been so worried about her, and she was okay.

"What's the hug for, old man? I can handle myself ya know." Florence broke away from the hug. "I learned from the best after all. Now, I have to figure out what I'm wearing to the party tomorrow night. I wonder who he wants me to meet, do you know?" She looked at Alfric questioningly.

"I have an idea, but I will not spoil the surprise for you." Alfric kissed her forehead. "Now, I need to attend to Josephine. Find a dress, and I'll tell you my opinion on it in the morning." With that, he started to walk away.

"OH! Alfric, don't make Josephine scream too loud tonight. I don't currently have a working door. Cyrus kicked it down when he burst into my room earlier." Florence was walking up the stairs as she said this.

Alfric turned around. "What? That crazy werewolf, I will find someone to fix it in the morning." He started walking towards the basement; he would need to have a conversation with Cyrus when he came back.

Eric's short drive home did not leave him much time to think about what had happened tonight. When he got into his car, he realized he had never been formal with Alfric, even though he is an Original and the oldest Crusnik, Eric never felt the need to kiss his ass like the rest of the Originals. Alfric was the most down to earth out of his siblings. By the time Eric's thoughts on the matter had run its course, he was home. When he parked his car, he noticed the lights were still on. Pam must be back, he thought to himself. Eric unlocked the front door and saw Pam sitting on the couch looking displeased.

"You left me at that party without a car ride home, for the second night in a row. Want to explain who has you so smitten?" Pam said in an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry about that, luckily you are a vampire and can get home relatively fast." Eric was not sorry, but he knew Pam was annoyed with him.

"Is that Florence woman?" Pam thought the woman was unbelievably beautiful, even at that moment, she had control and wasn't embarrassed.

"Yes, she is more interesting than I thought. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Florence is strong, charming, creative, and very human in a way, which is curious. Humans usually don't amuse me for very long, so the fact that she is so Human yet has me captivated is profound." Eric sat down in an armchair next to the couch Pam where pam was sitting. He put his legs on the coffee table and tilted his head back.

"That is the nicest thing I've heard you say about a woman. Do I get to meet her? Or do I have to walk in on you two fucking every time?" Pam was curious as to why Florence had Eric under a spell.

Eric laughed, "Yes, you will get to meet her. I will be bringing her here tomorrow evening before we head to the party, I promise not to leave you there for the third night." Eric stopped smiling, and his face turned serious. "I do not understand why I am so captivated by her; there is something about her that makes me feel almost human again."

"Is that a good thing?" Pam had her eyebrow raised, she hated being human, and she never longed for it. She knew Eric loved his life before he was turned, he had a wife, children, and was considered a warrior. Though she knew he loved being a vampire, she wondered if he longed for a simpler time.

"I am not sure." Eric stared at the ceiling wondering where his relationship with Florence was going to go. She certainly had no expectations, but he had a thought in the back of his mind, he didn't want anyone else to have her, and the only way to stop that from happening in the supernatural world was to marry her. Eric laughed at this idea. He had been married once in his human life, and it had been everything he had hoped for. Eric pushed the thought to the back of his mind; it was far too early to think about anything like that.

Pam looked over at him confused as to why he was laughing at nothing. "Something you'd like to share?"

"Not particularly," Eric said in a bored tone. "I am going to my room; I will see you tomorrow night." Eric went up the stairs and shut the door. He was deep in thought about what would happen tomorrow night, after all, it would be Florence and his first official date. He would need to make a good impression.

* * *

This chapter is slightly shorter than the chapters in the past, but I wanted to lay down some groundwork, have Florence and Eric spend more quality time together and develop some other relationships. I hope you enjoyed reading! In the next chapter Florence finally gets to meet Pam and she'll run into another familiar true blood face while at the party.


	9. Formalities

I know internal dialogue can be hard to follow, so I've decided to write internal dialogue in italics. Hopefully, this will help with reading! I also hit some writers block, which is why this didn't come out on Monday, but I'm over it now! So here you go! I'll have the next chapter out on Monday so look forward to that! Thank you all for your support!

* * *

Florence went to sleep a couple of hours after Eric left, her head filled with thoughts of their night together, she woke up around noon and started to get ready for a day of shopping. Florence would have to buy another dress today, she had already worn her custom dress, and she needed another. Her original plan was to go to the party on the first night, be introduced, and then skip the following four days of festivities. Eric had thrown a wrench into that idea, and now she needed to get another party dress. She owned many day dresses, lounging clothes, and a few more elegant dresses, but Florence felt like she didn't have any dresses that fit the atmosphere of the party.

Florence rolled out of bed, stretched, and then walked to her bathroom. She decided to wash her hair, which always made her showers go on longer. While she was in the shower, she heard a knock on her bathroom door. Florence let down her mental walls and could hear that it was Alfric. He walked into her bathroom and leaned against the counter that was across from the shower. Alfric was wearing a robe and a pair of slippers. He could see her silhouette through the sheer shower curtain.

"Yes?" Florence said in a curious tone.

"You are up early; I did not expect you to be out of bed until a couple of hours before the party. Did you have plans?" He crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head slightly.

"I plan to go buy a dress for tonight; I don't feel like any of my current dresses fit the energy of the party. I certainly do not want to wear my gold and white dress again. It made a statement, and I love it, but I won't be wearing it again for awhile. I'm thinking about going with a more dark look tonight. Did you want to come with me?" Florence got out of the shower and wrapped herself and her hair in a towel.

"I would love to come; it will give us a chance to talk." Alfric walked over to Florence and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay, I'll be ready soon. Meet you in the living room in thirty minutes?" Florence walked over to her closet and started looking for something to wear.

"Sounds good. While we are out, the repairman should arrive to fix your door." Alfric left Florence in her bathroom and headed to his room to get ready as well.

Florence decided to wear a dark green satin dress with a black cloche hat. The suit was a typical 1920s style, it had a drop waist with a thin belt, the neckline was a deep V, and it had long sleeves. The black cloche hat was plain, with only a small decorative brooch made of gold on the side. She dried her hair the best that she could and let it loose. It wasn't common to see women with long hair, but Florence liked to be different. Her wild long curly locks made her stand out in a crowd, and she loved it. When she was human, she never embraced her uniqueness, but she was determined to do so in this new life she had. Florence decided not to wear any makeup, she hated wearing it, and anytime she didn't feel like she had to, she wouldn't. She left her bathroom, grabbed her black leather over the shoulder handbag, and headed to the living room. As she walked down the stairs, Cyrus came in. She wanted to talk to him about the night before, but before she could say anything, he walked passed her to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

 _"He must still be mad about the night before."_ Florence thought to herself. _"It would be best to leave him alone until he calms down completely."_

Florence walked into the living room to find Alfric reading on the couch. He was wearing his usual dark gray suit, with his hair slicked back neatly. Alfric was incredibly handsome, though he wasn't as tall as Eric or Cyrus. Even though he wasn't exceptionally tall, he seemed tall next to Florence who was only around 5'5". Which was tall for a woman in the 1920s, but not a man in 1925. Alfric noticed Florence staring at him, he put his book down and then walked over to Florence.

"Are you ready? I have heard there is a great dress shop a couple of miles away. Did you want to start there?" Alfric asked.

"Yes and Yes! Let's go!" Florence grabbed Alfric's hand pulling him towards the front door.

Alfric grabbed his keys, locked up the house, and unlocked his car. He helped Florence into the vehicle, then Alfric opened the driver's side door and sat down. The drive to the dress shop was filled with laughs, and stories from Florence. She enjoyed spending time with Alfric, he was her closest friend and knew everything about her past and her current self. Alfric can be a bit of stick in the mud, but when he's around Florence, he lightens up and goofs around just as much as Florence. She was his favorite prodigy, and they had a bond unlike any other he had ever experienced. When they arrived at the dress shop, Alfric parked the car, and they went arm and arm into the store. Florence was all smiles, she was excited about buying another dress, but she was also just happy to be with Alfric. As they entered the store, a store clerk came up to them. The store clerk was slightly shorter than Florence, had short red hair, and was relatively young.

"Welcome to our store. Well, ain't you a happy couple? What can I help you find?" The store clerk said with a Cajun accent.

"We are going to a party tonight, and I need to find the most amazing dress!" Florence said in a delighted tone.

"Is there a budget?" The store clerk asked cautiously.

"No, she can have whatever she wants," Alfric said while looking at Florence lovingly.

"How I wish, someone would say that to me. Come on over here; this is where we keep all our best dresses." The store clerk grabbed Florence's hand and took her over to their most expensive dresses.

"Wish me luck!" Florence said to Alfric as she was whisked away by the store clerk.

Alfric smiled at her and found a seat near the changing rooms. He could not wait to see her try on a new dress; he loved to see Florence happy. Over the past five years, they've spent together, Alfric learned that Florence was never able to afford nice things while living on the farm. Florence had told Alfric stories about how she was saving up to buy a flapper girl style dress, she almost had enough, but she was beaten to near death before she could purchase the dress she wanted. Alfric also learned just how creative Florence was, and how being born poor had held her back in a lot of things. Though she never allowed it to hold her back when it came to her education. She stopped going to a formal school when she was around ten, but she always bought books with the money earned on the farm. The fact that she could have saved up and bought a couple of dresses, but she decided to buy books instead really made Alfric admire Florence. When Alfric was growing up in Northern Europe before they started keeping track of years, women had been held in high regard, they took care of the family and the home while the men went out to hunt. Alfric had seen the diminishing of women's rights in the human world right before his eyes, but seeing Florence step up made him hopeful that the human world would start to value women like they used to. While he was deep in thought, the store clerk had picked out four dresses and had hung them in the changing room in front of Alfric. He smiled at her when they made eye contact and saw that she blushed slightly. Florence came from the back of the shop and went into the changing room, smiling at Alfric as she closed the curtains.

"Do you think you have found the one?" Alfric asked Florence.

"I think so, but I need help narrowing it down. I picked four that I like. I want you to tell me which one you love!" Florence said peaking her head of the curtains.

"Then let the fashion show begin!" Alfric said jokingly to Florence.

After a few minutes, Florence said. "Alright! This is the first dress; we'll call it the sky dress." She was smiling as she opened the curtains. The dress was a baby blue color with a scalloped hemline that hit right at knee length. The dress had golden cotton thread embroidery that formed art deco patterns. It had cap sleeves that had embroidery also. "So what do you think?" Florence said spinning around.

"I like it, though it is not what I would expect you to wear. It seems too simple." Alfric said leaning forward on his knees. "Let me see the others."

"Okay, the next dress we'll call the ocean dress." Florence closed the curtains of the changing room and started changing.

"Ya know, most men would be annoyed with their wives. You are something else, ya know that?" said the store clerk who was watching them in disbelief.

"Well, we are not married, but we are extremely close. I love to see her happy." Alfric said with a warm smile.

"I hope I can find a man like you one day." The store clerk blushed as she said this, then walked quickly to the back of the store.

"Alfric, stop making that poor woman swoon over you. Anyway, her is the ocean dress!" Florence opened the curtain to reveal a turquoise blue dress. The dress had a deep V neckline that showed off her cleavage, the hem of the dress hit mid-thigh but it had long fringe from mid-thigh down. The embroidery was a metallic silver color that formed wave-like lines up and down. It had cap sleeves, and when Florence turned around, the back was also a deep V that went down to her waist. It was more risque than the first but still covered her up.

"I promise I am not trying to make anyone swoon over me," Alfric said with a slight laugh. "I like this one more; it is more of your personality. Let me see the others."

"You know, you're supposed to tell me how stunning I look when I put these dresses on. Not tell me I'm picking the wrong dresses for my personality." Florence jokingly stuck her tongue out at him and quickly changed into the next dress. "Okay, I can't come up with a witty name for this dress. So here it is!" Florence opened the curtains and revealed that she was wearing a light pink dress. The dress was very sheer; it was also completely open on both sides until the hips where the skirt started. It had a full low belt along the tips and had more subtle embroidery.

"While that dress makes me want to rip it off you, I do not think you'd want everybody at the party thinking that as well. Maybe not this dress." Alfric smiled at her.

"Of course not this dress, I just wanted you to see it! I think this last dress is going to be the one." Florence closed the curtains and changed into the final dress. When she opened the curtain, Alfric's jaw almost hit the floor. The dress was a deep red, nearly the color of blood, it was mid-thigh length with fringe that hit the top of her knees. It had iridescent sequins and small black beads that made deco swirls, spirals, and shell shapes. The neckline was a deep V that showed off her cleavage, and the dress was backless until it hit just the top of her ass. It oozed sex appeal, yet covered just enough.

"This is it; this is the dress." Alfric stood up and went to Florence. He put his hand on her face. "You look breathtaking; I wish I were your date for tonight." He leaned in a kissed her forehead.

After Florence changed back into her day clothes, they bought the dress and immediately went home. The dress shopping had taken around 2 hours, and it was already mid-afternoon.

Eric woke up at 6 pm, right as the sunset. It was winter time which meant the evening at an earlier time; this is why they chose to have the annual convention every December. He remembered the day they decided to hold these annual events, they choose December for many reasons. One of which was the fact that no one would notice a large number of people out at night because of all the Christmas and year-end festivities. Another was because the sunset earlier and rose later, which gave them more time to enjoy themselves at night. Eric headed to his closet to pick out the suit he would wear tonight, it was a special occasion, he was taking Florence on their first official date. While he wasn't sure if Florence understood the significance, he certainly did. He chose a dark charcoal colored suit with a matching vest and tie. Eric decided that black shoes would look best, and slicked his long blonde hair back. It didn't take him very long to get ready, he headed down the stairs to see Pam sitting on the couch already dressed. Pam was wearing a very long and very tight black dress. She had her long blonde hair clipped up to make it look as though she had the bob hairstyle that was stylish at the moment. She wore a long ruby and gold necklace with matching earrings. Her makeup was extremely dark, and she wore an annoyed expression.

" _She must have gotten ready at top speed."_ Eric thought to himself as he walked up to her. "You look beautiful Pamela, stand up an let me see all of you." Eric offered his hand to Pamela, and she took it. Spinning around so Eric could see all of her.

"Of course I look beautiful, it's not like I age. So when is the princess coming over?" Pam asked Eric in a dull voice.

"I'm going to pick her up at 7, then I will bring her here for you to meet. After that, we will head to the party and have a grand time. The convention is almost over, only two more days." Eric smiled at Pam, he was feeling slightly nervous about the two of them meeting. He hadn't felt like that since he was human.

"Well it's 6:45 now, shouldn't you be heading over to get her?" Pam said with an eyebrow raised. She wasn't entirely sure about Florence, she saw her in a private moment, but wasn't in the room long enough to get a feel for her. Eric seemed smitten by this woman, and she wondered why.

"Is it that time already? I suppose I should head over there." Eric kissed Pam's hand before letting go. Pam sat down on the couch again, looking slightly annoyed still. Eric grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Excited to see what Florence was wearing and to hold her again.

Florence was standing in front of her full-length mirror checking to make sure everything was in place. She was wearing her new dark red dress, it fit her nicely, it was loose but showed her shape still. Florence decided not to wear a necklace, but she wore ruby earrings that Alfric had given to her on her 3rd "birthday". Her makeup was slightly dark, she wore a deep shade of maroon lipstick, and went a bit heavy on her eyeliner. When Florence didn't wear makeup, you could tell she wasn't a day over 18, but with makeup, she looked more like a young twenty-something-year-old woman, which she loved. Her hair was wavy, she had straightened her wild hair, and put her hair in the fashionable finger wave pattern. Florence put pins in her hair so that the right side of her hair laid flat against her head, while the left side was left to flow freely. Straightening her hair took a better part of the afternoon, but it was worth it. Her hair reached her waist, and she thought she looked reminiscent of a mermaid. The shoes she wore were gold, she had to add some sparkle somewhere after all. She was happy with how she looked, but she was nervous about what Eric would think. The two times he had seen her she was in a more natural style, she was also wearing light colors, this would be the darkest thing he had seen her in. Florence felt slightly more dangerous and sexy in this dress, she could get used to the feeling.

While she was deep in thought, Alfric walked in. She turned around and said "Ta-da! What do you think?" She moved into different poses while looking at Alfric.

"I think you look breathtaking." Alfric walked over to Florence and kissed her forehead. "Eric is one lucky man to have you on his arm tonight."

"Well, I've been on your arm up until now." Florence smiled at Alfric lovingly, before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Eric, I suppose I should answer the door. I am the father figure here after all." Alfric gave Florence a wink and with Crusnik speed ran to the door before she could protest.

Florence sighed, grabbed her bag and waited for Alfric to call her down. She knew he had been planning this all evening, Alfric had let his mental shields down, so she was able to listen in on his thoughts. He had intended to play the whole father figure role, and then call Florence down when he was done. She thought it would be funny to see Eric on edge, so she decided to let him go along with his grand plans. She couldn't wait to see Eric, but this was fun. Florence grabbed a book from her shelf, sat down in her reading chair, and waited.

Alfric reached the door in record speed, running past Cyrus on the way down. Cyrus hadn't said anything to Florence or him all afternoon, Alfric made a mental note to talk to him about it after Florence left. Once Cyrus saw Alfric was going to be answering the door, he headed back to his room and closed the door. When Alfric opened the door, he was greeted by Eric's smirking at him.

"Good Evening, Alfric." Eric was still smirking at Alfric.

"Good Evening, Eric. Come on in. I think Florence is finishing up now. Have a seat in the living room." Alfric led Eric to the living room, and they sat down on opposite couches facing each other.

"Are you my father in law now?" Eric said with a laugh.

"Well, I think it is far too soon to think about something like that. I just wanted to talk to you, I didn't get a chance before." Alfric was hesitant, he saw how fast Florence was falling for Eric, and he was worried that Eric did not feel the same way. He was known to go from woman to woman, but he did not want to see Florence get hurt.

"If you are worried that I am going to throw Florence away like I have done with other women. Then you are mistaken. As amusing as this is, I have plans for Florence and that I want to get started." Eric was getting annoyed, he understood why Alfric was doing this, but he felt it was unnecessary.

Alfric was taken back by what Eric had said, but he quickly regained composure. "If you hurt Florence, I will come after you, Eric. You are almost as ancient as I am so I would not kill you, but I would make your life miserable for the time being."

"Florence is stronger than me, there is no way I could hurt her." Eric knew what Alfric meant, but he hated how uncomfortable he was and wanted to change the subject. It had been thousands of years since he felt this way about anyone.

"Listen here, you know what I am talking about. Of course, I know Florence is stronger than you. She is a Crusnik after all, she could drain you if she wanted and not even become exhausted. If you hurt her emotionally, I will come after you. Do you understand me, Eric?" Alfric was getting annoyed with Eric, he was playing the cool guy who doesn't get attached far too well.

Florence heard Eric and Alfric fighting, she decided to head downstairs without being called. She had a feeling this would happen, Alfric is protective of her, but she didn't realize that Eric would fight back so much. Florence grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She was extremely good at walking quietly, even in high heels. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could still hear them arguing about her wellbeing, she rolled her eyes and stood in the entryway to the living room.

"Excuse me, can you two please settle down? We get it, you are both old men, but can we get a move on please?" Florence was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, she had an amused expression on her face.

When Eric saw Florence, he walked over to her, put his hands on the sides of her face, and gave her a deep kiss. "You look absolutely stunning, Florence." He reached down to hold her hand and stepped away to look at her again. She was perfect in his eyes, seeing her made him forget about the argument he was having with Alfric.

Florence blushed and then smiled up at him. Even though she had just seen him, she had forgotten how tall he was, her head was mid-chest height on him. He was a breathtaking man. They held hands and looked at each other for a couple minutes until Alfric cleared his throat and brought them both back down to earth.

Alfric saw a look in Eric's eyes that he had never seen. He looked at Florence with love, and not just lust like he looked at Josephine. "I supposed you can go, but you will be late if you both keep staring at each other. I will see you at the party, I must go help Josephine get ready." Alfric pushed Eric to the side and gave Florence a kiss on the forehead. "You be safe out there little one. I love you."

"I love you too, Alfric." She smiled warmly at him as he walked towards the basement.

Eric felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw how intimate Florence and Alfric were. "You tell each other you love one another?" Eric said in a teasing way.

"Sometimes, but only when we want the other to know we really mean it. Some people out use their I love you's in my opinion. It stops being special after a while." Florence smiled up at Eric.

Eric couldn't help but smile back. "Let us get out of here. Pam is eager to meet you." Eric offered Florence his arm.

"OH! That is who I'm going to meet. You didn't tell me. She's the woman that walked in on us, right?" Florence smiled at the thought, it was an enjoyable night.

"Yes, that is her. She is my prodigy, just as you are to Alfric" Eric said with a laugh as they headed to the front door.

"I feel honored," Florence said in a teasing tone. If he was going to tease her about Alfric, well she was going to tease him right back.

Eric laughed, "Good, I do not usually introduce my dates so formally to her. She does not care about who I am with, but I wanted her to meet you." Eric looked down at Florence with a loving smile. They kissed once more and headed to his car. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

I know I said last time that she was going to meet Pam, well she is! Just not in this chapter, I didn't want to rush it. In the next chapter she'll meet more true blood characters, and they are probably not who you think. What do you all think about Alfric and Florence's relationship? Or Eric and Florence's relationship? Is it going the way you thought? I'd be interested to hear, especially because I've been trying to build up everyone's relationship to one another. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up in a couple days! Take care everyone and thank you for your support!


	10. First Date

I'm so sorry this chapter is out late, life hit me with responsibilities again. June is such a hectic month for me. To make up for it, I've made this chapter extra long! I usually cut off at around the 4,000-word mark, but I decided to keep writing. I hope that is okay with you all. Just like the last chapter, I've put all internal dialogue in italics, but I've also added any telepathic conversations that Florence has in italics as well. I'm sorry for the late chapter. The next one will be out next week, I promise, though it won't be as long as this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The car ride to Eric's house was short, Florence thought it was silly that he picked her up by car. After all, the house was only a few blocks away. As they drove, Florence started to get nervous. She was worried that she wouldn't make a good impression on Pam, and that would make Eric think less of her. These types of thoughts went rushing through her mind, while she stared out the window.

"Are you okay? You are not talking much." Eric said as they pulled up to his house. He took the keys out of the ignition and turned to look at Florence.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just nervous." Florence said with a weak smile.

"Well, let us get this over with." Eric got out of the car and at vampire-speed came over to Florence's door to help her out of the car.

Florence accepted his help and took his hand that he offered to her. As they walked to the front door, Florence could feel a knot in her stomach; she felt like she needed to make the best impression she could. She knew how important she was to Alfric, so she imagined that Pam was just as important, if not more important to Eric. When Eric opened the front door, he allowed Florence to go first. As she walked in, she saw an annoyed, but beautiful blonde woman sitting on the couch. Florence smiled to herself, out of everything she could have imagined, this is precisely what someone who Eric turned would look like. To Florence, Pam looked like a female version of Eric; her atmosphere was that of someone who had better things to do, just like Eric. Before Florence could say anything, Pam spoke.

"Eric, you are late. I've been waiting for well over 30 minutes for you. I thought Alfric lived around the corner?" Pam said in an annoyed tone.

Eric was about to say something when Florence jumped in. "I'm sorry about that; you have Alfric to blame. He wanted to do the whole father-date intimidation thing. Anyway, my name is Florence. It's nice to meet you officially." Florence stretched her hand out to shake Pams. She had a sneaky suspicion that Pam wasn't the hugging type.

Pam, who was taken back, smiled and shook Florence's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well. Eric will not stop either talking about you or staring off into the distance and thinking about you. The last one is a guess, but I'm fairly certain I'm right." Pam smiled at Florence.

"It's nice to know that Eric thinks of me even when I'm not around. Your dress looks stunning on you." Florence said with a slight smirk. She thought Pam looked absolutely fantastic.

"Why thank you, you look gorgeous in your dress as well," Pam said with a smile.

Pam had not expected Florence to be so forward. Most people are intimidated by her and keep their distance. A majority of people are also not genuine, but everything Florence said felt like it was completely and utterly sincere. There was something about Florence that was pulling Pam to her, though she wasn't sure what. Pam could see why Eric was so interested in her just by meeting her. She looked remarkably human, and she was incredibly beautiful. Her blood red dress fit her perfectly, and everything about her screamed fuck me. Which Pam enjoyed, she was worried Eric had fallen for some boring prude that did not have any sense of style. Eric walked next to Florence, wrapped his arm around Florence's waist, and looked at her in a way that Pam had only seen when Eric looked at Godric. She was going to be trouble, but Pam was ready for it.

"Shall we get going then?" Eric said looking at Pam.

"Yes, I believe I have a date waiting," Pam jokingly said as she grabbed her bag.

They all got into the car, Eric the driver, Florence the front passenger, and Pam, the backseat passenger. On the ride to the party, Florence and Pam talked about fashion. Eric found it amusing that they had hit it off just by talking for a few minutes. They spoke as if they had been friends their entire lives, there was something special about Florence. Eric found that Pam rarely talked to anyone for longer than a few minutes, unless she was interested, and Pam was extremely interested in Florence. He was relieved in a way; he had been concerned that Pam wouldn't approve, of course, that wouldn't have stopped him from seeing Florence. It would have just made living with Pam unbearable.

When they arrived at the venue, a beautiful blonde woman was waiting out front. As soon as she saw Pam, she ran to the car excitedly. Pam got out of the car, put her arm around her waist, waved goodbye to Eric and Florence and then went into the venue smiling at her date. Florence could not help but smile, so Pam was interested in women, maybe Eric would let her join them one night.

Eric got out of the driver's side of the car and then helped Florence from the vehicle. He offered his arm, and Florence took it. She was much shorter than him, by a full foot at least, but her presence was just as significant as Eric's. Her blood red dress with a deep V neckline and the fact that it was backless made Florence feel like she could conquer the world. With Eric by her side, nothing could stop her. It was an invigorating feeling, and she couldn't wait to get the night started. Florence looked up at Eric with a confident smile, and they began to walk into the mansion.

As they walked through the large foyer, everyone's eyes were on Florence and Eric. They looked like an unlikely couple, Eric's massive height, blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes clashed nicely with Florence's average height, long curly black hair, and her emerald green eyes. Even though they didn't seem like the most likely couple, they looked good together. Everyone could tell that they were a match, both the women and men they passed were jealous of both of them. Just as they were entering the central party area, Friduric stopped them. Friduric was wearing the standard black suit of the time, Friduric taller than Alfric but shorter than Eric. His light brown held a mischievous and lust filled shine to them. He smiled at Florence and looked at Eric.

"Florence, you look spectacular. That dress shows off your best assets. I wish I could peel that dress off of you." Friduric said in his deep raspy voice that would have turned most women on but sent chills down Florence's spine.

"Um, thank you? I think." Florence said, unsure as to how to approach this situation. Eric was her date, and Friduric was Alfric's brother, so she didn't want to be rude to him.

"You have always had such...amazing taste in women, Eric. I am glad Godric turned you. It would have been a shame to let you die." Friduric said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you know Friduric personally?" Florence asked confused as to who Godric was, she assumed, from the way Friduric was talking, that he was Eric's maker, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Yes, he is my makers, maker. Some vampires would jokingly call that relationship a grandfatherly one." Eric said with a straight face. He was annoyed he ran into Friduric. While he didn't have as much control over Eric as Godric has, he still had some, so Eric had to watch what he said carefully.

"That's interesting..."Florence trailed off; she wanted to enjoy the night, not be hit on by Eric's grandfather who also happens to be Alfric's brother. She let down her walls and called out for Alfric mentally, hoping he would hear her. He had to be at this party already. As Florence stood there, trying to communicate with Alfric telepathically, Eric and Friduric carried a conversation about how Florence was unusual, but she wasn't really listening.

" _Alfric, can you come help get me away from Friduric? Eric is acting strange, but I feel like he can't really do anything. Why didn't you tell me Friduric was Eric's grandfather?! That would have been nice to know...Also.."_ Florence was panicking internally, but not showing any signs of it.

 _"Slow down Florence. I will be there in a second. Relax, I will explain everything at a later date. I did not expect Friduric to become so interested in you. He can be a crude and persistent one. That is how he got some of the scars on his face; they were from when he was human."_ Alfric said to Florence through their telepathic abilities.

 _"WAIT, can Friduric hear us? I hope not. He's your brother right? Does he have the same powers?! Oh no, did I make this worse?"_ Florence said these things internally at a rapid and nervous rate.

 _"No, he cannot. He may be my brother, but remember, he is only my half-brother. We are not identical in our powers."_ Alfric laughed outwardly.

Josephine saw that Alfric was laughing and asked what was so funny. He merely said it was something Florence said, then he told Josephine to wait for him in one of the back rooms, he'll make up for having to leave her. She laughed and kissed him, then started heading back to the place they spent the previous evening together in. Alfric walked through the crowd of people to the foyer. He could see Friduric's back, Florence looking uncomfortable, and Eric looking slightly annoyed. He walked at a somewhat fast pace, he enjoyed seeing Eric annoyed, it was a rare scene, and he wanted to enjoy it. Eric was always uncomfortable with Friduric; he was much older than Eric, and Godric made sure Eric respected Friduric for some time. Every relationship Friduric has ever been involved in has been toxic, and he wanted to keep Florence away from him as much as possible.

"Good evening, brother." Alfric put a hand on Friduric's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hello Alfric, I was just admiring your work. Florence is spectacular, where did you find her? You never told me." Friduric turned around to talk to Alfric.

"Well, you two can talk about me all night long, I think Eric and I are going to go enjoy the party." Florence grabbed Eric's hand and walked past Friduric and Alfric.

"While I did have more to talk about with Eric and you, I suppose you can leave. After all, I get to learn more about you from Alfric. Have fun." Friduric waved at Florence and Eric who had their backs to him. He smiled to himself; he was so curious about Florence, she did not act like most women her age.

"Was that necessary, brother? You could tell Florence was uncomfortable, why keep pushing it? I would appreciate it if you gave my prodigy some space." Alfric said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Yes, Florence was uncomfortable. However, I believe she was merely uncomfortable because Eric was near her. I would kill to spend a night with her to see why everyone is so interested in her. I've seen Eric with thousands of women, but I've never seen one catch his eye like her before." Friduric said as he continued to watch Eric and Florence walk away. He was focused on the way Florence's back and hips looked in the dress.

"You could talk to her like a normal person and find out yourself without having to sexually harras her." Alfric snapped his fingers, and his brother turned to look at him. "Listen, leave her alone tonight. She is here to have fun, not be bothered. Also, if you want to get to know her better, you should start by stopping this talk about her like she is a piece of meat. Florence hates when people belittle her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my date." And with that Alfric left Friduric standing in the Foyer looking annoyed.

When Eric and Florence arrived in the central party area, she let go of Eric's hand and laughed. That was such an awkward way to start the date, she felt so confident, but as soon as Friduric laid his eyes on her, it just went through the window. She was beginning to feel like herself again after her laugh. Eric smiled at her, he thought it was annoying but found it charming that Florence could see the humor in a bad situation. As she laughed, Eric noticed her breasts bouncing slightly, and had a thought that she might fall out of her dress. Florence saw him looking at her and gave him a devilish smirk.

"You like what you see, Northman?" Florence said and did a twirl showing off all of her dress.

"Oh, I very much do," Eric said with a smile and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her towards him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Well, as much as I want you and you want me, I also would like to dance and enjoy the party." Florence grabbed Eric's hand and led him to the dance floor. "Now, show me what moves you have."

Eric laughed as Florence pulled him to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor, they were playing an upbeat swing jazz song. Eric may have been over a thousand years old, but he tried to keep up with the dance moves. Especially now that it has become such a part of American culture, he enjoyed seeing Florence dance. They danced for some time, enjoying every moment of it. Some other vampires so Eric and were surprised to see him be so laid back. He usually was one not to show emotions, but even though he was trying his best, he was smiling like someone who had just fallen in love for the first time. Florence didn't hold her emotions back; she felt like it was silly that a lot of vampires lost that about themselves, what was the point of living if you weren't going to have fun? After their tenth song dancing, Eric told Florence that he was going to try and find something to drink. She knew what Eric meant, they were serving blood bags, literally from the hospital, but she had a feeling he enjoyed drinking from humans the most. Eric kissed her before leaving. Florence felt a twinge of jealousy when he went to find his prey, she wanted to be his whole attention tonight, but then she remembered she had fed off of him for the past two nights, so it's for the best that he fed tonight.

Without the touch of Eric, Florence could hear everyone's thoughts again. She was about to put her walls fully up when she heard someone screaming in their mind that they didn't want this to happen. That they didn't agree to this, they were screaming for help. Quickly she realized that it was a woman, the thoughts being screamed had the voice of a woman. She could tell the woman was absolutely terrified. It reminded her of the thoughts that crossed her mind on the night she was beaten and raped. Florence quickly left the dance floor and headed towards those thoughts. They were getting quieter; she could tell the person was on the brink of passing out. Florence had a feeling that this person was being fed upon, after all, she was at a party with mostly vampires. Vampires can be cruel, but most of them glamoured their victims before they feasted on them or the person agreed to it and would be glamoured at the end of the night. This felt different, the woman's thoughts sounded like torture. Florence had to stop what was happening; this wasn't right.

The woman's thoughts led Florence to a room in the far back of the mansions second hallway. She entered the room, where she saw no one, except for an average height man standing over a woman who was feeding on another woman. The woman's thoughts had faded to nothing but a whisper, Florence didn't feel like she was going to die, but felt as though she was about to pass out. They hadn't noticed Florence enter the room, she walked up to them, and the man turned to her bearing his fangs.

"Hey, stop that, you are going to end up killing her," Florence said annoyed because the man thought he could scare her. She could hear both of their thoughts as well; the man was annoyed but somewhat relieved that they had been interrupted by some human. Florence couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"And who might you be?" Said the woman feeding on the human lifted her head up, revealing the blood dripping down from her mouth. She had a thick southern bell-like accent.

"I'm Florence, and I'm telling you to stop. If I remember correctly, you are not supposed to kill humans on this property, so I'd stop if I were you." Florence said in a stern tone. She started walking towards the woman; she would tear her off if she had too. As she walked, the man hissed at her, Florence naturally turned and gave him a death glare that would have scared anyone. He backed down after that.

"Don't you dare be afraid of some small human, Bill. Get her!" The woman shouted.

Before Florence could punch or throw this "Bill" across the room, someone threw open the doors to the room with a loud bang. Everyone turned to see a blonde giant standing in the doorway.

"I would listen to her if I were you, Lorena. She knows what she is talking about. You do not want a repeat of San Francisco, do you?" Eric said with a smirk. Bill backed away from Florence, turned to look at Lorena before he left the room. He was going to catch hell from Lorena, but Eric would be worse.

"BILL, you are a coward. Eric, Let me feed off of her for just a bit longer. Then we'll leave her." Lorena bent down to feed off the woman once more, but before she had time to sink her fangs into her neck, Florence had lifted her by her throat as far as Florence's height allowed her to. She was staring at Lorena with pure blood red eyes.

In a voice that would make the most ancient of vampires blood run cold, Florence said. "I said stop. How would you like it if someone drained you while you were still conscious? Did you want to give it a try?" Florence held Lorena in the air, thinking of how good it would be to drain her completely, give her a taste of her own medicine. Before Florence could act on that thought, Eric grabbed Lorena and threw her across the room, knocking her out cold.

"Florence, as much as I want to let you drain her, you cannot." Eric kissed Florence on the forehead before walking over to the passed out Lorena. He wanted to put her on a couch so she wouldn't be as angry when she woke up. Florence's eyes turned back to their natural emerald green color. She walked over to the human who was still bleeding.

"What is your name?" Florence said sitting the woman up on the couch, and holding her hand.

"Anne," the woman said in a quiet voice. Her thoughts were screaming again, and Florence heard her.

"Listen, Anne; I'm going to let you drink some of my blood. I know this sounds weird, but it will help you heal. Once you are all healed up, I'll have my friend over there help you forget all about tonight, and you can go back to living your normal life. Would you like that?" Florence said in a soft and gentle tone.

Anne just shook her head yes and closed her eyes. She wasn't on the brink of death, but she had lost a lot of blood. Florence took her wrist, bit it, and let Anne drink some of her blood. Not much though, Alfric told her once that Crusnik blood was extremely potent to humans. After a couple of seconds, she pulled her wrist away and looked at Eric.

"Will Lorena be okay?" Florence asked, only slightly concerned.

"She will be fine; I will glamour this human and give her to the appropriate people. We have a group that runs glamoured humans to the French Quarter where most people assume they had merely drunk too much to remember. You get out of this room; if Lorena wakes up when you are in here, she will want to fight you. I honestly want to enjoy the night without any more fights." Eric picked up Anne and walked out of the room with her.

Florence sighed, this wasn't how she imagined the night would go, but she was happy that she was able to stop Anne from dying. She looked down at her now healed wrist and licked the dried blood clean. If she had done that six years ago she would have found the taste disgusting, but not now. Florence decided to find Bill, and tell him that Lorena might need his help. After a few minutes of looking, she saw him; he stuck out like a sore thumb. Bill had an aura of sadness around him that Florence could feel. That wasn't the only that made him stand out; he seemed as though he was in the wrong time. Alfric told Florence that sometimes vampires have a hard time adjusting to the changes in society, Florence could tell Bill might be having some issues. Bill was standing against the wall looking worried when he saw Florence he jumped slightly. He had been deep in thought. Florence approached him with a warm smile and a wave.

"Hello there, I'm going to assume your name is Bill. Lorena did keep saying it after all. My name is Florence. It's nice to meet you." She stretched her hand out for a handshake.

"Hello, Florence" With some confusion, Bill shook her hand.

"So, Lorena might need your help. Eric threw her across the room and knocked her out. She shouldn't be hurt though, just knocked out. I'm sure she'd feel better to have you around." Florence stood to the right of Bill, she put her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall, leaning slightly forward. She smiled at him.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Lorena's actions obviously angered you." Bill said, still confused.

"Well, Lorena seemed like the ringleader in that act. After all, you were just standing there. To me, it seemed as though you didn't want to be doing that." Florence looked up at the ceiling.

Bill was silent for a moment; he looked at her carefully for the first time. She had long dark curly hair, caramel colored skin, emerald eyes, and an energy about her that made him feel comfortable. This Florence looked every bit as human as the one Lorena was feeding on. She was even breathing; most vampires don't breathe unless they are around humans. Florence looked over at him with a warm smile that would have made his heart skip a beat if it was still beating.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you Eric's human?" Bill asked nervously. He did not want to offend her.

"I think I'm Eric's something, but I'm certainly not human." Florence laughed slightly.

"You certainly are not a vampire, are you a fairy? or possibly a were?" Bill didn't think she was a were, she didn't smell a thing like one, and Eric would never be with a were. Fairies were rare, but not uncommon.

"I'm a Crusnik, Alfric is my maker." Florence smiled at him.

Bill jumped at this. Crusniks fed off of vampires and other supernaturals. He had met Alfric, the original Crusnik once, he was kind. But the last Crusnik Bill ran into wanted to kill him, and ended up killing some vampires they were staying with at the time.

Florence laughed at his reaction. "Oh, don't worry, I'm nothing like my siblings. I've never met them, but I've heard some...interesting things about them. I see Eric." Florence waved in Eric's direction, and Eric walked towards them.

"Hello, Bill. Here I thought you were going to stay out of trouble. San Francisco was only a few months ago." Eric put his arm around Florence's waist, feeling somewhat protective of her.

"Oh, did you get into some trouble with her earlier this year?" Florence asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes," Bill said looking at the ground.

"Why don't you just go your own way?" Florence asked.

"I should return to Lorena, she should be waking soon," Bill said as he walked away from them.

"Bye," Florence said, and once he was out of hearing range, she turned to Eric. "Why can't he leave Lorena?"

"Some makers cannot let their prodigies go. Lorena is a perfect example of that. You do not need to worry about it. Let us go enjoy the night." Eric led Florence over to the dance floor where they danced the night away.

Florence's cheeks were flushed from dancing so much. She looked even more seductive than before, her hair was slightly tousled, and her dress kept slipping over her shoulder. Eric caught the strap multiple times, even though all he wanted was to take her home. After a while, Florence stood on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulder, and kissed him deeply. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. Eric leaned down to make the kiss easier on Florence; they started to make out passionately on the dance floor. When they broke away from the kiss, Eric's fangs had come down, and Florence's were descending as well. Florence grabbed Eric's hand, pulled him out of the crowd, and quickly took him to the foyer.

"Let's get out of here." Florence turned around and kissed Eric deeply again, this time Eric picked Florence up, wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed her against the wall. He almost couldn't want to get home. Florence giggled as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"As much as I love an audience, I don't think fucking in the middle of the foyer would leave a good impression on anyone." Florence lifted his chin and kissed him lightly.

Eric put her down, took her hand, and pulled her outside. It was late by this time, and there was no one outside the mansion. With a quick motion, Eric lifted Florence into his arms bridal style and flew them to his house. He couldn't wait on his car, and he needed her now. Before Florence could process what was happening, they were landing outside of Eric's house. Florence, still in a daze didn't know what to say. Eric smiled at her, lead her into the house, and then sat her on his bed.

"Okay, as much as I want you to fuck me right now. What just happened? Can you fly? That's a power vampires have? I'm so confused." Florence stared up at Eric who was standing in front of her.

"Yes, but it is a rare power. The only ones I know of are Godric, Friduric, and myself. There may be more. I thought I would wait to show you my power until you told me what yours was, but I just had to get you home." Eric said with a smirk as he took off his suit jacket.

Eric unbuttoned his shirt and pants, revealing a toned body, and then he pushed Florence down on the bed, kissing her roughly. He needed her now, he pulled up her skirt and then started to play with her sensitive nub. Florence gasped at the sudden sensation, she had a big smile on her face, after a while, Eric began to finger Florence, and she came on his fingers. Her toes curling, and she screamed out his name. Eric kissed her deeply, while he positioned himself in between her legs, he lined himself up with her core and pushed himself in roughly. The feeling was bliss. Florence broke the kiss and screamed out his name.

"I love it when you scream my name," Eric said breathlessly.

Florence wrapped her legs around Eric's hips and grabbed the sheets around her. Eric sat up so he could properly see Florence while he was fucking her. He couldn't believe the sight he was seeing; she was perfect. He reached down and moved her dress to reveal her breasts; she hadn't been wearing a slip, she was just naked under the dress, which turned him on even more. Eric leaned down and started to suck on Florence's nipples, this drove her over the edge, and she screamed as she climaxed all over Eric's member. Seeing and hearing her come undone made Eric cum inside her with a loud moan. Eric sat back up, removed himself from her, and looked at her as she lay panting with bright red cheeks.

"You are perfect," Eric said looking at her with loving eyes.

"I think I'd be more perfect if I took this damn dress off," Florence said breathlessly. She stood up on her knees while still on the bed, she unzipped the cleverly hidden zip that was located on her ass, and lifted the dress above her head leaving her completely naked in front of Eric.

"Fan," Was all Eric said before he attacked Florence. Florence laughed as she was pushed down.

After two hours of lovemaking, the sun was nearly up. Florence and Eric went to the bathroom where they took a steamy shower that involved another round of fun. Eric put on a pair of underwear, and then went to bed, leaving Florence in the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Florence took off her makeup, braided her hair into one long braid, and put on Eric's white button up shirt had given her to wear for the night. Eric's bathroom door was located across the room from the foot of his bed. Florence stood in the doorway looking at Eric with a smile.

"Come to bed, min kärlek," Eric said in a sweet voice while he patted the bed next to him.

"What does that mean?" Florence asked as she crawled into bed next to him.

"I'll tell you one day, but I am exhausted." Eric kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"How about, you tell me tomorrow?" Florence asked, but as she looked up, she saw that Eric was already fast asleep. She put her head on his chest, while she decompressed from the extremely eventful night. Florence wondered if she should talk to Friduric and maybe he'd leave her alone. She might not be that interesting once he speaks to her. Florence would have to ask Alfric about him. Also, why was this vampire named Bill following around his maker when he doesn't agree with what she is doing? Florence also wondered why seeing Lorena almost kill Anne made her so mad that she almost lost complete control. There were so many things that happened, and she had so many questions to ask. This new supernatural world she was a part of was full of so many secrets, but she was excited to figure them all out. Her current life was much more eventful than her human life. After a while, Florence ended up falling asleep on her new found lovers chest. This is precisely where Florence wanted to be.

* * *

I hope that steamy moment with Eric makes up for my lack of posting earlier! I promise I will get a routine down, maybe not every week, but not every two weeks. Somewhere in between! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	11. The Last Night

Eric woke up with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, he looked over to his left where he expected to see Florence. Only, she was not there, he was the only one in the bed. A flood of thoughts and self-doubt crept into his mind. They had spent another pleasant evening together, sure it was filled with unexpected events, but Eric felt as though their first official date went well. Did Florence not enjoy their night together? Did he make a mistake? All of these thoughts went through his mind until he looked over at his bedroom door to see Florence leaning against the door frame smiling at him with a book clutched to her chest. Florence was wearing one of Eric's button-down cotton shirts that was far too large for her, though it did expose a nice amount of cleavage, her hair was in a side braid, and all of the makeup she was wearing the night before was gone. She was breathtaking.

"You know, you worry too much. If it makes you feel better, I enjoyed my night with you, and you didn't make a mistake." Florence said as she walked over to the bed. She put the book she was holding on the nightstand, climbed onto the foot of the bed and sat cross-legged looking at Eric who was in the center of the large bed.

"What do you mean? I worry too much?" Eric said in a confused tone. Had he been saying his thoughts out loud without realizing it?

"No, you hadn't been thinking your thoughts out loud. I can hear them." Florence uncrossed her legs, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Unsure as to how Eric would handle the news.

"You can hear them? Are you telepathic?"

"I might be," Florence said we a mischievous smirk.

"Have you been listening to my thoughts the whole time?"

"No, I find listening to everyone to be absolutely maddening. That's why I didn't officially get introduced to the vampire world until this year. Alfric wanted to make sure I had complete control over it. A Crusnik went mad because they were turned by a vampire who didn't understand their ability. Alfric refused to let that happen to me, so he took me to one of his properties in the middle of nowhere. I have an impressive range, at least Alfric says that, so we had to get very far away from people. The first two years were the hardest, but I like to think I have the hang of it now." Florence shifted as she spoke and went back to sitting cross-legged, she was nervous. She raised her walls so she couldn't hear what Eric was thinking.

"Interesting. Do all Crusniks have this ability?" Eric asked questioningly

"Alfric says it's incredibly common, he thinks it has to do with the fairy blood every Crusnik has," Florence said cautiously. Alfric told her that very few people actually know what Crusniks are and that he preferred it that way. Alfric shared his concern with her; he was afraid that vampires would target a particular portion of the population to create an army of Crusniks because they are so powerful.

"Can you hear anyone thoughts?" When Eric asked Florence this, he could tell how uncomfortable this made her. They had a small blood bond, and he could feel her nervousness. "Come here Kärlek, I will not tell anyone, and I do not think any less of you.

Eric opened his arms to her, she straddled Eric and wrapped her arms around his neck. While Eric's arms wrapped around her waist, they stared intensely into each other's eyes for an extended period of time. Just taking in each other and enjoying being together. Their relationship had started off in a flurry of events, but now everything was calming down. They could really enjoy the calm together. Florence smiled at Eric and kissed him deeply. A more intimate and loving kiss than she had ever given him. When the kiss broke, they didn't say anything to each other for a long time. Finally, Florence spoke.

"Today is the last day of this whole conference thing. What happens on the last day? Alfric never really told me."

"Ah, yes it is the last day," Eric said in a sad tone. His time with Florence was almost up, and he hated the thought of her not being around him. "The last day of the conference consists of nothing but politics. The previous nights were fun and games, now that everyone has it out of their systems, we talk politics. Most people who just came for the party, will not be there tonight."

"Oh, I'd love to go, I want to see the political side of this strange world," Florence said with a smile on her lips. "Who is going to be there?"

"The six originals will be there, that includes Alfric and his siblings. All are vampires except for Lucian, who is the first werewolf that has immortality."

"Lucian is going to be there? Alfric told me about him, and how close they were, I can't wait to meet him." Florence started to get excited, She had always wanted to meet Alfric's siblings, but the chance never came up. Florence hoped they were a bit more normal than Friduric, but whose to say.

"Let's see, who else will be there...All the ancient vampires are required to go, and I'm one of them. My maker may be there." Eric pulled Florence close to him and put his head on her shoulder. She smelt magnificent.

"I suppose we should start getting ready; I'll wear my dress from last night. Do you think Pam will let me borrow her makeup?" Florence said while getting off of Eric and the bed.

Florence and Eric took a long hot shower together, enjoying each others company instead of just enjoying each other's bodies. After the long hot shower, Eric brushed Florence's hair while she put on makeup borrowed from Pam. Florence decided to go with a more natural look, not the heavy look she went for the night before. She merely wore eyeliner and some lipstick. While they both got dressed, they laughed and joked as though they had been together for an eternity. Both Eric and Florence felt comfortable with one another, and they were both somewhat confused by these feelings.

After they got dressed, they headed downstairs where they found Pam sitting on the couch reading. She was in a robe, and her hair was wet, she apparently was not going anywhere tonight.

"Are you not going to the conference tonight?" Florence asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No, I hate the last day, it's such a drag. You have fun though." Pam said in a sarcastic tone and went back to reading.

Eric laughed, grabbed Florence's hand, and headed out to his car. The drive over to the mansion was full of smiles, stolen glances, and quick kisses. Eric couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have her with him, even though he hated the last day of the conference, he was excited to go because it meant he got to spend more time with Florence. This was also an essential conference for Eric; he had recently applied to become Sheriff in Lousiana, they had not given him a response yet, so he was hopeful they would address that request tonight. Becoming Sheriff would give him the power he wanted, and allow him the respect he was entitled to for being ancient. There was usually a voting process that went along with Sheriff, but ancient vampires did not have to follow these rules most of the time. The older you are in the vampire world, the more you can get away with, and Eric was almost two thousand years old. While he let his mind wander, he wondered if Florence could hear his internal debate. She did say she could hear thoughts; he wondered how truthful she was about being able to keep people out. Her power was extraordinary, most vampires with her power keep it a secret, he was when she told him.

Florence was utterly oblivious to Eric's thoughts; she had her own to worry about. The fact that this was going to be a more political meeting than a party worried her. She had been kept out of the politics of the supernatural world for a while, and she knew how complicated it could get, Alfric was always being called away to have meetings with the council and his siblings. It was serious, and she didn't know if she belonged there or not. Alfric had told her that when she was ready, he wanted her to be more involved in some of the politics dealing with werewolf and vampire relationships. Tonight, she would get to see the relationships of the supernatural first hand.

When they arrived at the mansion, they noticed that there were fewer people outside than on other nights. The valet took Eric's car; while holding hands, they walked into the mansion together. Florence noticed that the energy of the hall was different than other nights, it felt more uptight, serious and with a bit of nervous energy. As they walked through the foyer to the main hall, Florence noticed they had changed the setup. Where the dancefloor once was, now there were around fifty tables set up, with five chairs at each table. On stage, there were two tables with five chairs facing the dance floor, and a podium in the middle with a microphone. It all looked extraordinarily official and political. Off the dance floor, there were chairs set up facing the stage and the dance floor. It reminded Florence of pictures she saw of Congress in a history book. The tables on the dance floor had place cards, Florence assumed that's how people knew where they were meant to sit. Most of the chairs on the dance floor had already been filled, while the chairs on stage were empty.

"I have to sit at one of those tables on the dance floor, so I will not be able to sit next to you during this. You will have to sit on the sidelines." Eric said pointing to the seats.

"Oh okay," Florence said as she looked at the sea of chairs and people sitting in them already.

Before Florence could walk away, Eric grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Then he walked off to his seat where he sat down next to a large man with tan skin and scars on his face. The man intrigued Florence; he was no vampire, she wondered what he was. She let her train of thought come to an end as Florence walked over to the chairs only to be called over by Josephine who had saved her a seat in the front. Josephine hugged Florence and gestured to the chair next to her. They had a perfect view of the main stage.

"Are you ready to see what supernatural politics are like?" Josephine said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm interested in all of this. Though I'm nervous." Florence said in a nervous tone but smiled at Josephine.

"Don't be too worried. It mostly won't involve you. Though they might officially introduce you because you are a Crusnik. It can get boring, but sometimes there is a fight that breaks out. That's always fun."

Just as Florence was about to speak, the lights dimmed, and spotlights hit the stage. Of course, they were going to be dramatic, Florence thought to herself. As soon as the lights dimmed, all chatter ceased, and everyone's attention turned to the main stage. A handsome man walked onto the stage and went straight to the podium. He had dark black hair, gold colored eyes, and had one a navy blue suit. Florence could tell he wasn't a vampire, but couldn't put her finger on what he was exactly.

Josephine leaned over and whispered in Florence's ear, "That man is a demon, they can be nasty, but he's fairly nice."

Florence didn't say anything back to Josephine. She didn't know where to start; she knew there were many different types of supernatural, but she hadn't expected to see a demon or to know that demons are real. She sat in awe as the handsome demon spoke in a deep gravely voice that oozed sex appeal.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the 1926 conference. My name is Alastor, and I will be the mediator tonight. Tonight we have the honor of all six of the originals, an elder fairy, the head of the fire demon clan, a high priestess of the Salem Coven, and the figurehead of the shifters. While this does not include all supernaturals, they are representing a majority of the supernatural world. Tonight they will announce any news, changes, and updates. They will also be taking questions from the people on the dance floor, you all who are on the dance floor have been selected by the top officials of each of your supernatural group. I hope you are all feeling honored tonight; I know I am." Alastor stopped speaking to allow the crowd to laugh at his joke. Once the laughter subsided, he began talking again.

"Let me start with the introductions, after which they will announce any news; then we will get to the questions of the people on the dance floor. First, let us welcome the oldest vampire of the originals, Friduric." Friduric walked on stage, his long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, allowing for his facial scars to be on full display. His facial expression read prideful to Florence.

"Next we have Björn, the second oldest vampire of the originals." Florence had heard Alfric talk about Björn, but she had never seen him before. Björn was similar to Friduric, though he was slightly taller. He had his brown hair cut extremely short, and his eyes were the same light brown as Fridurics. His build was more burly; he wasn't fat, he was strong. His posture gave off an aura of a brute to Florence.

"Following Björn, we have the third oldest vampire of the originals, the lovely Valentina." Valentina was a tall woman; she had dark brown hair that was long and styled with many braids. She had dark brown eyes and looked annoyed at the situation. Her figure was average, and she looked extremely athletic. She was wearing a long dark blue dress.

"The fourth oldest original, and first werewolf of his kind, I welcome Lucian to the stage." Florence was excited to see what Lucian looked like. Alfric had told him how close there were as children, so she was intrigued to see what he looked like. Lucian came on stage wearing a long suit jacket that was open showing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Lucian was taller than his brothers; he looked to be around Eric's height. Lucian had long black hair that he wore down, and light brown eyes that seemed almost gold. His chest was covered with scars and tattoos. Lucian was also sporting a long beard that was the same color as his hair; he looked similar to his brothers, but also a bit different at the same time. He was extremely muscular and looked like someone Florence wouldn't want to mess with.

"Next we have the fifth and last original vampire, Irma." Irma was shorter than her siblings but looked remarkably similar to Valentina. While Valentina looked like a ballerina, Irma looked closer to a gymnast. Her hair was cut in a pixie cut, and she was wearing a suit instead of a dress.

"Last but not least, we have Alfric. The first Crusnik." Alfric came on stage with a slight smile on his face. After seeing all of his siblings, Florence could really tell that Alfric did have a different father as he said. Alfric was only an inch shorter or so than Friduric, but his brown hair was extremely light, and his icy blue eyes stood out among the brown eyes of his family.

After the introductions of the originals, Florence stopped paying attention. She was intrigued by Lucian. Still, she kept staring at him until he made eye contact with her. He smiled warmly at her and winked. Florence blushed and then quickly looked down at her hands. When she looked up, she saw him smiling at her still, not in a creepy way, but in an incredibly kind way, like the way one would look at their niece or nephew.

The whole session went on for about three hours before they allowed the people on the dance floor to every ask questions. During those three hours, they went over recent attacks on each other, how to deal with them, and how to prevent it from happening in the future. To Florence's surprise, there had recently been a werewolf attack on a group of sleeping vampires. She did not realize there was such bad blood between them. There had also been an issue of vampires attacking fairies because their blood is so tempting, this was news to Florence, but that would explain whey vampires were attracted to her. After the updates, most of the people sitting on the chairs off of the dance floor left. Florence started to get bored, but it was still interesting. Another two hours passed before the political talk was done. Eric had asked the originals if he would be allowed to be sheriff, they answered him by saying they were still thinking about it and would contact him when they have decided. Alastor, the demon from early, came back to the podium and gave his closing speech.

"Thank you all for coming out, we finished earlier than usual, which I'm sure some of you are grateful. If you all could please go to the private rooms, or go outside, we'll have this mansion set up to be a party yet again. Thank you again for coming out, next years conference will be held in New York, New York. The same week, same time. See you all next year." Alastor walked off the stage, and so did the group of leaders.

Florence and Josephine got up and walked to a private room in the back. There was barely anyone walking with them. Florence felt as though this evenings party was more of political networking, where all the big wigs could get together and talk. They found a couch in the back corner of the room and sat together for awhile until Josephine went off to find Alfric. While Florence sat there, she noticed Friduric walking towards her with a shorter man who looked very young. Florence stood up to greet them both. She didn't want to seem rude.

"Good evening, Florence," Friduric said in a warm tone. "I wanted you to meet someone who is special to Eric and I. Florence, this is Godric. Godric, this is Florence."

"It's nice to meet you," Florence said in a shy tone; she extended her hand for a handshake. Thankfully, Godric took it.

"Me as well." Godric lifted Florence's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I heard Eric has taken an interest in you, and so has my maker, Friduric."

"Oh, yes, I suppose I've been getting a lot of attention from them both," Florence said with a nervous laugh.

"There is no reason to be nervous my child, I mean you no harm and I will not be stopping Eric from seeing you either," Godric said in a friendly tone. "You must be very interesting for Friduric and Eric to both show interest in you."

"I never really thought I was that interesting until I came into this supernatural world. I hope I don't disappoint." Florence said jokingly.

Just as Godric was about to speak, Eric came up behind them in a rush. He looked slightly flustered, or as flustered as Eric would allow himself to become. Florence could tell something didn't happen the way he had planned it.

"Godric, I see you have met Florence," Eric said as he walked and then stood next to Florence.

"Yes, she is extremely captivating and she smells fantastic. Have you tasted her blood?" Godric asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah" Eric stumbled on his words, "Yes."

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes before they heard the music start up in the main hall.

"Oh! They must have the area set up, let's go, Eric. We can dance the night away. It was nice meeting you, Godric." Florence grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him through the crowd to the dance floor.

"I am sorry, I wanted to introduce Godric to you myself, but Friduric beat me to it," Eric said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh, that's fine, it was just awkward...maybe it'll get better with time."

They danced for a while before decided to leave. They wanted to spend some time together outside of the party. Eric was not sure if Florence wanted to stay around him after the conference was over, and Florence felt the same way. Both of them were uncertain about what they were and if the other felt the same way. As they walked through the Foyer, Florence heard someone call her name. When she looked for who called her, she saw Lucian standing against the wall smiling. Florence walked over to Lucian while holding Eric's hand.

"Hello Florence, I'm Lucian, though you probably already knew that," Lucian said with a smile, then he turned to Eric. "I see you got yourself the belle of the ball. Aren't you the lucky one? Most people in this building would love to spend a night with her. Though I've heard, you've spent multiple nights with her. That's unlike you, Eric."

For the first time in a long time, Eric didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized his past with women would keep coming up around Florence. Florence didn't seem to mind, which helped Eric feel slightly better.

"Well we've enjoyed each others company a lot, so that would explain that. Though I'm sure, he'll move on soon enough." Florence said jokingly but also hoping she was wrong.

"A sense of humor, I like that. Anyway, I don't want to stop you two from enjoying the night together. I just wanted to give you this." Lucian handed Florence a business card with an address and a phone number. "This is my number, and where I am most of the time. I'd love for you to come by so I can talk to you. Alfric rarely created prodigies, so I'm always interested in getting to know my family. You two enjoy your night, see you around."

With that Lucian walked back into the party leaving Eric and Florence in the foyer. They didn't say anything to each other, but they walked out of the mansion and headed to Eric's car. The ride home was slightly awkward. Eric was lost in his thoughts about Florence and his relationship, while Florence wondered the same but also thought about what Lucian said. When they arrived at Eric's home, they quickly walked past Pam who was still on the couch and went to Eric's room. Florence and Eric looked at each other.

"You know, you are not like most women. You are not even a vampire, but you intrigue me." Eric said with a slightly nervous tone.

"Aren't you just the sweet talker," Florence said jokingly. She wasn't sure where she wanted this conversation to go, she didn't even know where she wanted this, whatever it was, with Eric to go.

"Do not deflect me with humor, Florence. I am serious." Eric walked to Florence and held her hands. "I'm not sure how you feel, or where you want to take this, but I want you by my side."

"I want you by my side too." Florence kissed him and then sat on his bed.

"The conference is over, and now everything goes back to normal. What is your normal, Florence?" Eric asked as he joined her on his bed.

"Living with Alfric and exploring the world. Once I gained control over my powers, we started traveling; though it's hard to do with Josephine, we still make it work. We were in London, before this. Maybe we'll go back." Florence said as she looked at Eric lovingly.

"How would you like to travel the world with me instead?" Eric was serious about his offer. While he did not have as much money as Alfric, he was still incredibly wealthy.

"Are you serious?" Florence asked questioningly.

"Yes, I'm serious." Eric held her hand again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well...I suppose I'll say yes. I mean, what's the worst that can happen." Florence laughed and kissed Eric. "However, I have one condition."

"Whatever it is, I agree," Eric said, happy to hear her say yes to spending more time with him.

"Listen, I'm new at this whole supernatural world, so I don't necessarily want to be tied down just yet. I just want you to know, that this doesn't mean we are in a serious relationship...with that being said, I want you to be by my side throughout this whole journey. I'm conflicted..." Florence said looking down at her hands.

"Do not worry; I will not make you get into anything you do not want to. I will be here for you." Eric said in a serious by sad tone. He had wanted her to be all his, but he understood where she was coming from. Maybe in the future, they could have a life officially together, but this was a good start.

"You don't think I'm selfish?" Florence said insecurely.

"No, I do not. We will figure this out, but right now, we will just have fun." Eric kissed her, then left the room to tell Pam the news.

Florence was still sitting on his bed, unsure about what she just got herself into. She knew that Eric had a past of throwing away women and that he didn't stay loyal for very long. She wanted to have a normal relationship with him, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Florence also wanted to explore her options freely, if Eric meant what he said, she guessed it would all work out. In her human life, she avoided marrying or even dating anyone because she didn't want to be tied down. Now in her new life, she felt that she wanted to be tied to down to Eric, but she wasn't sure. It was too early, after all, they were alive for an eternity. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I hope this isn't the wrong choice." She said with a sigh.

* * *

So Florence is uncertain about her future with Eric. I mean can you blame her? Sure she met her prince charming, but she also doesn't want to settle down to soon. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up soon! Thank you for all your love and support!


	12. Hesitation

**January 1st, 1937 Öland, Sweden**

Florence woke up at sunset next to two very handsome men. One of them, Bill Compton, the other was a handsome demon Florence had met at a conference a couple of years back. They had a very adventurous but fun night together, Bill had been uncomfortable at first, but had come around to the idea as the night went on. Drinking some of Florence's blood loosened him up from his usual uptight attitude. She had learned her blood had an inevitable effect on people. They usually became more aroused and cared less about their "morals." Florence sat up in bed to stretch, revealing that she was naked.

The sun had just set which meant Bill would be waking eventually, the sunset exceptionally early in Sweden during this time of the year. It allowed vampires more time awake, but it can wreak havoc on their sleeping schedule. Bill had just arrived in Sweden a week before, and he was still getting used to the time shift. The demon, whose name was Alastor, was still dead asleep, Florence wasn't sure how much sleep a demon needed. Florence brought her knees to her chest and looked at Alastor, a lot of vampires feared demons but Florence didn't really fit into the vampire category, and so she was okay with most supernaturals. Florence heard two sets of footsteps outside the bedroom door. She was about to get up and put on a robe when Eric entered the room with Godric.

Eric was wearing a tight black button-up shirt; three buttons were unbuttoned at the top, showing a nice amount of his chest. He was wearing black suit pants that were slightly tighter than the fashion was, but it looked good on him. His long blonde hair was down and parted in the middle. Godric was wearing a white cotton sports shirt, with suit pants, and no shoes. He looked incredibly handsome, and a bit bored.

"I leave you alone for a couple of weeks to go to the conference, and this is what happens?" Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I am young, I don't see why you expect anything from me. It get's cold here, and I need warmth." Florence said teasingly as she crawled out of bed, and put on her black lace robe that was almost entirely transparent.

"Florence you're looking as beautiful as ever." Godric went up to Florence and kissed her on the cheek. Florence had been living with Eric for ten years at this point, Godric and Florence were becoming close, much to Eric's surprise.

"Let's leave these two asleep. We can talk in the living room."

Florence, Godric, and Eric left the bedroom and shut the door behind them. The house, more like a mansion that they were staying in was an extremely Scandinavian style house. Everything was white, or light colors, while the floors were a beautiful pine. Eric built this home on Öland over 500 years ago; he continued to renovate it each century to keep up with current trends. The ten bedroom, six bathroom home was located on a large plot of land that also served as a farm. Florence had thought it funny when Eric suggested she live with him on his farm for a while. They had only been in this home for a year. After all, her life started on a farm, and it was funny to her that even after her death, she would end up on a farm. Though she had to admit, it was charming.

As the three of them walked down the long hallway to the other side of the house were the living areas were, Pam came out of her room. She was surprised to see Eric and Godric. They weren't expected back for another month. When they left for the conference in Rome three weeks early, they had told them they would be gone for a full two months to enjoy the Italian countryside. She decided to follow them to the living rooms so she could see what as going on.

When they got to the living room, Eric sat down, and Florence sat on his lap with her shoulder facing his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her. Over the years they had become closer than either of them could have imagined. Florence had her doubts about following Eric around, but after they traveled for these past ten years, she fell even more in love with him each day. Though she didn't exactly let Eric know that, Eric could feel her emotions now because they had a blood bond that developed slowly over the years from exchanging their blood. The blood bond didn't work exactly like it would if it were merely between two vampires, Eric couldn't sense precisely where she was, but he could feel her emotions and could sense when she was close.

"So why are you back early?" Pam said in an uninterested tone.

"We decided to come back because Eric wanted to be with Florence," Godric said without really thinking about it. Godric walked to the kitchen to warm up a blood pack. Thanks to modern day technology, they were able to get blood from hospitals, and they didn't need to hunt as often. Even though everyone prefers to hunt, it was just convenient.

"Oh, okay. Well, if there isn't anything important, I'm headed out. I have a date with a hot blonde tonight." Pam said as she walked back to her bedroom.

With Godric in the kitchen and Pam headed to her bedroom, this left Eric and Florence on the couch together. Eric put his hand under Florence's chin and tilted her head back. He kissed her like he had been gone for years, he missed her soft voluptuous lips and needed them on his. Florence wrapped her arms around Eric's neck to deepen the kiss, as they kissed, Florence straddled him and settled comfortably on his lap.

"Did you miss me?" Florence said in a flirty tone.

"More than you could ever imagine, min kärlek," Eric said in a husky tone.

They resumed kissing as if they were two magnets that needed to be attached to each other. As they were making out heavily on the couch, Eric started to undo her robe, wanting more of her. Florence had become more comfortable having sex in front of people throughout the years, her human morality slipping away slightly in that aspect. She started to unbutton Eric's shirt, as she was grinding on his lap. Florence wanted Eric badly, she had missed his touch, and nothing could replace him. No matter how many men she slept with, she enjoyed her time with Eric the most. As Eric started to slip her robe off her shoulder, they heard footsteps behind them. Florence broke the kiss and looked behind Eric to see Bill standing.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Florence said with a slightly raspy voice.

"Uh, yes. If you will excuse me, I am going to take my leave today." Bill said a little embarrassed about what he walked in on.

"Oh but you just got here last week!" Florence said in a slightly sad tone.

"Yes, stay and watch me please Florence the correct way," Eric said laughing.

"ERIC! Behave yourself," Florence said as she hit Eric playfully in the shoulder. "Where will you be going?"

"Lousiana, the Queen of Lousiana, has allowed me to serve under her. It is a great honor, and I hope to see you again Florence." Bill said as he turned around to leave. Florence jumped up at superhuman speed and hugged him.

"It was fun Bill, and I hope to see you soon as well. I'm so glad you came by to see me before you left." Florence kissed him on the cheek and walked back over to Eric.

"Yes, good luck with that," Eric said sounding extremely uninterested in the conversation.

Bill turned around and left. Florence straddled Eric again and kissed him.

"Why do you give Bill such a hard time? He's really not that bad of a guy."

"I'll give anyone who has slept with you a hard time, you are mine, and if I had it my way I would not allow you to sleep with anyone but myself."

Florence sighed. "Well, it's not like you don't sleep with people. You are constantly having sex with women. I bet you had four women wrapped around you during the conference." Florence folded her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I did not sleep with anyone while we were there. I was too busy thinking of you." Eric said as he leaned in to kiss Florence's neck.

"He is telling the truth. He would not stop talking about you. It was irritating after awhile. There were so many women wanting to be with him." Godric said as he sat down on the adjacent couch with his newly warmed up blood. "Maybe if I slept with you I would understand him."

"Godric," Eric said with an annoyed tone. "Can you leave us alone?"

"You two are the ones in the living area trying to fuck, deal with me here or go to your room," Godric said with an amused tone.

"Thanks to Florence, there is a demon in our room, so we cannot," Eric said with a smirk.

"Hey, this place has ten bedrooms. Either we fuck in front of Godric as we've done before, or we find another room. I don't see an issue here." Florence said while laughing.

Godric came up behind Florence, bent down slightly, and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder. "Or you could let me join," Godric said with a smirk.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Eric said with a slight laugh.

Godric backed off and went back to his couch. Eric adjusted Florence so he could pick her up bridal style, he stood and carried her down the hallway to their bedroom. When they got to the room, Alastor as gone and a note had been left on the bed. Eric put Florence down, and she picked up the letter. She started to read the letter out loud as Eric sat on the bed in front of her.

"Dear Florence, while I had a wonderful night last night, I must leave. Hope to see you around again, maybe next time Eric or Pam can join in. Bill was such a bore! Anyway, I have a job to complete now. Duty calls!" Florence read it in a voice she tried to make sound like Alastor's voice.

"You were a one night stand for a demon?" Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha, very funny Eric. I'll have you know that I slept with him before last night as well." Florence said as she threw the note and then straddled Eric. Eric put his hands in her hair and pulled down, exposing her neck to him. Florence laughed, "what's wrong, are you jealous old man?"

"What if I am? You've gotten jealous before; if I remember correctly, I brought home, someone, a year ago and you about killed her with the death looks you were giving her. I think we are both jealous, possessive creatures." Eric said as he licked the side of Florence's neck. He let go of her hair, and she looked at him with a smirk.

"I might get a bit jealous, but I've never fucked you in front of someone to prove a point. Like you did a couple of years ago in front of Bill. That's probably why he left; he didn't want to watch you fuck me again." Florence pushed Eric down, so he was laying on his back. He put his arms behind his head and lifted his head to look at Florence who was still straddling his lap in her nearly transparent black lace robe.

"I just had to mark what was mine, in front of him. He might get to fuck you sometimes, but I can whenever I want." Eric said as he pulled Florence down onto him by her wrist, then rolled over, so he was on top of Florence. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he sat up on his knees looking down at Florence.

"I think I have better control than you, is all I'm saying," Florence said as she undid her robe and exposed her fully naked form to Eric. She could feel his member getting hard against her.

"Oh, you little minx." Eric leaned down and kissed Florence while he unbuttoned his pants to allow his fully erect member to come out. He sat back up and allowed his member to lay on top of Florences pelvic area. "How can someone so little take something so big?" Eric said as he stroked himself.

"It's my hidden talent of course. You should fuck me now before I go get Godric." Florence said in a husky tone.

Before she had a chance to laugh, Eric backed up and slammed himself directly into her. Florence let out a primal scream of pleasure, Eric usually teased her until she couldn't take it anymore, but Florence could tell she was pushing his buttons tonight. He wasn't going to go easy on her, which she was glad, she enjoyed it rough sometimes. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Eric thrust into her for a minute before taking himself completely out, leaving Florence feeling empty.

"ERIC!" Florence screamed in an annoyed tone.

"Get on your knees," Eric demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do," Florence said as she perched herself on her elbows, looking straight at Eric with a fire in her eyes.

"Oh, you will do what I say."

"Try me."

With that, Eric lifted Florence up onto her knees facing him; she was still shorter than him even though they were both on their knees on the bed. Eric pulled Florence's hair, making her moan, while he licked her neck. He wanted to bite her so badly, to taste her sweet blood would be a fantastic thing but they had a rule, he couldn't bite her without her permission. After kissing her neck, he turned Florence around and pushed her onto all fours. Florence tried to resist playfully, but before she could do or say anything, he thrust himself back inside of her. Making both of them moan out. He grabbed her hips roughly as he pounded into her sweet core, making her scream out his name. Florence lifted herself up, still connected with Eric, and put her back to his chest. Eric immediately went to groping her breasts that jiggled with every thrust. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around his head as he continued to pound into her.

"Bite me," Florence whispered.

Without hesitation, Eric bit Florence and drank some of her blood. The sensation of her being bitten was too much for Florence, and she went over the edge, coming on Eric's member. The feeling of her tightening around him and the taste of her blood quickly made Eric climax as well. He rode out the last few pumps until he was finished. Eric collapsed onto the bed, facing up and Florence moved over to straddle him. He was still fully dressed, but now he was covered in bodily fluids. He would need to change. Florence leaned down and bit him, drinking from him with satisfied moans. She stopped herself, and sat back up, blood dripping down her naked body from her mouth.

"You are extremely beautiful," Eric said in awe.

"I try," Florence said and then smirked at him.

Eric sat up, put his hands on the back of Florence's head, and kissed her deeply. He had missed her the three weeks he was gone, every waking hour he was thinking about this, and it was more amazing then he could ever imagine. He broke the kiss and moved his hands to the sides of her face. Florence held his hands to her face staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Will you marry me, Florence?" Eric said in a serious but nervous tone.

"Are you serious?" Florence said in shock.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"You know I love you Eric; I love this, but..."Florence was hesitating. She got off of Eric and headed to the bathroom that was joined to the bedroom. She started running a shower.

"Florence?" Eric said with a sad tone, he could hear the hesitation in her voice and he wasn't sure what that meant. He could also feel the confusion she was feeling.

Florence stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, staring at herself. She had a flood of emotions hit her all at once if she was human, she was sure she would have vomited by now. Marriage? He was thinking about Marriage? They weren't even officially dating, and he wanted to jump to marriage. She didn't know how to handle it. The last time marriage crossed her mind was the night she was murdered. Marriage to her was a bond that would stop her freedom, make her a slave, and she didn't want that. Yet at the same time, she honestly did love, Eric. He was everything to her, and she wanted him. But the conflicted feelings around marriage was too much for her to bear. She started to cry, silently.

"Florence, min Kärlek, what is the matter? I can feel all of these emotions running through you, tell me what is going on." Eric said as he walked into the bathroom, he saw she was crying, real tears, not bloody tears vampires have. "Oh no, I did not mean to make you upset, I do truly want to marry you. But I need to know what is making you so hesitant? Am I not enough for you? Do you love another" Eric started to get angry, did someone else have her heart, is that why she felt this way?

"No, Eric...It's not you. It's me...it really is me." Florence started to cry harder and sank to the floor. She felt so much sorrow and confusion at the same time. She had thought of herself as strong, but at this moment she thought she was the weakest person on the planet.

"Min Kärlek, what is the matter?" Eric got on the floor with Florence and held her to him. He hadn't expected this response. After a few minutes fo Florence crying, she spoke.

"Marriage seems like it will limit me. When I was a human, I was being thrown at marriage candidates left and right. My father didn't care if I would be happy or not, he simply wanted me to be given to a man who would control me and take me off his plate. Marriage is something I never thought I'd want to do, I had avoided it for so very long, and now, not even fifteen years later, you ask me to marry you, and I act like this."

Florence started crying harder, realizing why the thought of marriage was giving her these feelings. "The last night I was human, I was on a date with a marriage candidate. I was going to marry him, even though I hated him, I thought he wasn't the worst out of all the candidates, and I was wrong. Him and his friends raped, beat me to an inch of my life, and left me to die. Those are my last memories as a human, being beaten and raped. I don't think I ever dealt with that."

Florence cried and cried for what felt like hours, Eric was with her the whole time, holding her close, and letting her cry out. After a while, Florence stopped crying, and they got in the shower together. Eric helped her wash her long curly hair, while not saying a word. He got out of the shower first, putting on a robe. Then Eric wrapped Florence in a towel, carried her to bed, and sat by her as he held her hand. He wasn't sure how to help her, but he knew that he wanted to kill the bastard that did that to her. Florence eventually dozed off. Eric put her under the covers, kissed her forehead, and left her in bed. The sun was still down, but it would be for some hours.

"Why did you feel a million emotions all at once?" Godric said as Eric walked into the living room.

"I asked Florence to marry me, and well, all hell broke loose," Eric said as he sat down, he put his head in his hands and leaned on his knees.

"You asked Florence for her hand in marriage? That is unlike you." Godric said confused. "Is she that special to you my child?"

"Yes she is, but I did not realize how she felt about marriage. I'll wait an eternity for her, but I do not want her to feel like she has to make up her mind now. She has a very old yet modern outlook on marriage. Most marriages that happen involve a woman not doing what she wants, and being controlled by their husband."

"That is a very human outlook on marriage. Human marriages had shifted towards just making children, back when I was human we allowed women to have just as much power as men." Godric said. "I suspect it was the same for you as well Eric. Is it not funny that human regressed throughout our lives? It seems as though women are taking back control in this day and age, Florence would have been a great wife back in our times."

"I supposed you are right, I will just have to explain to her what marriage means to me and the vampire world," Eric said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

Godric and Eric talked for a long time before Eric decided to check on Florence, he wasn't expecting her to sleep through the night, maybe just a nap. When he walked into the bedroom, Florence wasn't in bed where he had left her. He checked the bathroom, and the closet, but she was gone. On the bed was a note.

"Dear Eric,

I need to figure some things out before I can give you an answer or talk to you about it. I am sorry about how I acted before, I do love you, but I'm not sure I'm ready to make that type of commitment. I'm going to Alfric's.

Love, Florence."

Eric crumbled the note in his hand and screamed, how could he be so foolish? Why did he bring up marriage after they had just reunited after weeks? Eric was more angry at himself than Florence. He didn't know where she was; she was faster than him, Crusniks were. They weren't flashy with it, but when it came down to it, Florence was probably halfway to Alfric's by now. Alfric had many homes throughout Europe, but Eric believed he knew where she was. He would give her a few days, and then visit her. Until then, he would think about how he would approach the topic of marriage. In the end, he would marry her, or he wouldn't have her in his life at all.

* * *

Florence had a threesome with a demon and Bill? Why yes she did, and she enjoyed herself. Don't judge her! Also, things are getting a little heated with Eric and Florence! Will Florence figure out her feelings? Where did she go? Why is Eric so cool right now? All to be answered soon. I hoped you liked that Godric was in this chapter more. I had some requests to give him a more prominent role. I promise he will have more significant scenes in this story, but for now, he's just an old man who wants to drink his blood in peace while watching Eric and Florence have fun.


	13. Reunion

**January 2th, 1937 Arbroath, Scotland**

Florence arrived at Alfric's countryside castle in the afternoon with tears in her eyes, wearing nothing more than a day dress and a pair of worn shoes. Florence had run and swam the distance in an impressive amount of time; it only took her a day from leaving Sweden to arrive at Alfric's castle. Alfric and Florence had not talked for more than a year. He was surprised, yet happy to see her until he noticed the tears streaming down her face. She was hysterical, confused, and unsure about something. Alfric welcomed her into his home with open arms; she was always welcome to his house no matter what. Once she was inside the castle, he guided her to the living room, sat her on the couch, and put a blanket around her shoulders. This simple act of kindness made her break down into tears, she put her head in her hands and cried loud enough to wake Cyrus from his nap.

"Florence, my dear. What is wrong? Did Eric hurt you?" Alfric said as he put his arms around her. His thoughts were racing, Florence had gotten extremely good at putting her walls up, and he wasn't even able to glance into her mind to see what was wrong. He could, however, feel all the emotions she was feeling. A mix of sadness, confusion, and despair was running through her system.

"No, he didn't hurt me!" Florence said louder than she meant to.

"Okay, we can talk about it after you calm down," Alfric said in a very calming and sympathetic tone.

Florence and Alfric stayed like that for some time. Alfric brought her to his chest and let her cry on him. While rubbing her back, he reminded her that everything was okay and that no matter what he would be there for her. After 30 minutes, Florence finally calmed down enough to talk. She broke away from Alfric's embrace, stood up, and walked over to the window facing the sea.

"Eric asked me to marry him," Florence said as she looked out the window.

Alfic did not know what to say straight away. After a pregnant pause, he said, "That is unusual for Eric, but most women would be happy to receive a proposal from someone they had been with for over ten years."

"I was happy, but we aren't an item. We haven't officially started dating. I thought I was nothing to him, just someone to play with and then throw away when he was done. I had no idea he thought about me as marriage material. I'm such an idiot." Florence said in a defeated and sad tone. She went to the couch facing Alfric, sat down, and put her head in her hands while resting her elbows on her knees.

Alfric was still uncertain about how to handle the situation. "Florence, you are unbelievably special. Did you really think Eric did not care for you on a deeper level?"

"I don't know. It was all so much fun. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Marriage is so formal, so final, so..." Florence trailed off and stared out the window again. The day was a typical Scottish day, drizzly with overcast.

"Marriage is not the end of the world. Especially in the vampire world. You and Eric can decide on rules. It does not have to be limiting like a human marriage. I know marriage, to you, was never something you wanted because your father kept trying to marry you off so he would not have to take care of you anymore. I also know marriage in the human world is incredibly limiting to the woman in the relationship. She's expected to bear the children, take care of the home, and dedicate her whole life to her husband. This isn't the case in the supernatural world." Alfric said in a calming tone, trying to keep Florence calm through the conversation. The talk of marriage has hit a nerve, and he wanted to find out why without upsetting her unnecessarily.

Florence let that information sink in. She leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know who I am Alfric."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Florence, the Crusnik. Before that, I was just Florence the pretty farmer girl who everyone wanted to marry to simply get in my pants. I've never found myself. Hell, I don't even know who my birth father is. I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to live eternity without something in my life that is mine and mine alone." Florence said in a sad tone.

"Oh, that is what you meant. Lucky for you, you have eternity to figure that out." Alfric said while smiling at Florence.

"I want to find that out before I get married, even to Eric. How am I supposed to give my all to someone when I don't even know who I am?"

Alfric smiled at Florence, walked over and sat on the couch next to her. "Why not tell Eric that? I'm sure he would love to be on this journey with you." Alfric put his hand on her thigh and smiled at her. She was still young, and he had to remind himself of that, not just in the supernatural world, but also in human years. If she hadn't been turned, she would only be around 35 or 36. She also didn't experience any of the hardships most adults have to endure. While she was smart, she had been sheltered by Alfric.

"I don't want him thinking I'm some kid that needs to be taken care of. I can take care of myself. I need to find what I want to do to make my own money in this world and to find out my past. Who my father is, why he didn't take my mother away. I don't even know his name. Can you even contact the fairy world?" Florence said looking at Alfric.

"Yes, you can contact the fairy world, but it would be hard without a name. I think the first step is for you to find your mother and ask her. She should still be alive, it's only been 18 years, and your mother was in her 50's when you left. I suspect your mother also has fairy blood, so she should be in good health. I'll do some research and see if I can find out where your mother is. I have some of your clothes in the fourth bedroom of this house, go take a nice warm bath, and change. We'll figure this out." Alfric kissed her on the forehead and headed to his office.

Florence headed to the second floor of the castle, she thought it was funny that Alfric owned a castle, but it was fitting. After all, they were vampires, and the most famous vampire of all was Dracula, who lived in a castle. When she finally got to the bedroom, she noticed that Alfric had put an upright piano on a wall opposite the end of the large bed. It was decorated in a very old fashioned Scottish way. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the small room with draping red curtains all around the outside; the curtains tied to each of the four-posters. On the side of the bed opposite to the door, there was an old velvet couch that faced the side of the bed with a small coffee table in front. Next to the couch was a bookshelf full of the classics, next to the bookshelf was a small window that had matching curtains to the bed. Alfric found that it was imperative to have bathrooms for each of the bedrooms, so there was a small bathroom connected to the room. The door to the bathroom was next to the piano at the end of the bed. On the wall to the right of the door, there was a small closet, filled with clothes for Florence. Florence smiled to herself; she felt like she was finally home. She did as Alfric instructed, then cuddled up in the large bed where she fell asleep while reading Dracula.

* * *

 **January 7th, 1937 Arbroath, Scotland**

During her stay at Alfric's castle, Florence had started to play the piano again. She had not been able to the past few years as Eric did not have a piano in his home. There were times when she had thought about asking him to buy one, but she did not want to bother him or have him spend his money on her. Pianos were expensive, and she had one at every home of Alfric's. Florence had also started writing songs and singing; Frank Sinatra was a singer in a band that she was in love with, though she had to admit she listened to them so she could listen to his voice.

She had the crazy idea of writing music and selling it to people. Florence would love to be a singer herself, but the fact that she would never age would be a problem. Songwriting seemed to be the best way for her to make her path career-wise. She was currently working on a song she called "Imagination," she was hoping to sell it to Sinatra and have him sing it. There was a small jazz band that played in the village, and she used them to get the notes right for all the instruments needed for the song. It was her first song, and she was proud of it. Now, she just had to find the right connections to get this out in the world.

While Florence was deep in thought, there was a knock at the front door. She assumed Cyrus would get it, so she continued her work on the song she was writing. After a few minutes, there was another knock on the door. She signed and put down her pencil, then walked to the front door. Cyrus must be dead asleep, it was after midnight, and sometimes he napped to make it through the day. Florence was wearing a short black silk nightdress with a matching silk robe; her long curly hair was up in a bun. As she walked to the front door she wondered who it could be at this hour; it wasn't anyone she knew. No one knew she was in the middle of nowhere in Scotland. Florence opened the door to see Eric Northman standing in front of her. When she saw him it was like her breathe was taken away, she forgot how handsome he was even though it had only been a couple of days. He was standing there in an all black suit with his hands in his pockets; he looked effortlessly cool. Eric raised an eyebrow and smiled at Florence.

"Hello, Florence. I've found you." Eric said in a calm tone. He looked at her and couldn't believe how naturally beautiful she looked. He was drawn to her like a magnet.

"Eric! I wasn't expecting you. Um..come in." Florence invited him in knowing that he would need an invitation. It was such a funny thing to her that vampires required an invitation to go into a home because she certainly didn't need one. She was so similar to a vampire, yet very different at the same time.

Eric stepped into the castle and looked around. "I did not know Alfric had a castle, it is quite impressive," Eric said as he turned to look at Florence again. He wanted to take her right there but knew it wasn't the time.

"How did you know I was here?" Florence asked questionable, though not angry.

"Alfric called me shortly after you arrived. I believe he said you were sleeping. It was easy to find this place; it is the biggest structure in miles."

"Oh, of course, he called you. He didn't tell me about it though." Florence said with an attitude; she put her hands on her hips.

"You are so sexy when you are irritated." Eric walked up to Florence, and he heard her take in a breath. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. "I want you to know I am not angry with you. I am simply here to talk to you about my proposal and what you feel comfortable with."

"Okay, let's go to my bedroom before Alfric comes out with a smug look on his face," Florence said as she reached for Eric's hand, she guided him to her bedroom, closed and then locked the door.

Eric noticed the amount of sheet music strewn about the bedroom near the piano. "Working on something?" He said as he walked over to pick up a sheet.

"Yes, but don't look." Florence snatched the paper from him and began cleaning up her mess.

Eric walked over to the couch in the bedroom and sat down. "This room is very nice, kind of sexy with all the red everywhere."

"I thought it was very sensual, not necessarily sexy," Florence said as she put the last of her sheet music into a folder, put it on the top of the piano, and sat down on the bench.

"Do you not want to sit next to me?" Eric said in a sad tone. He may have seemed calm and collected on the outside, but he had a million thoughts running through his mind. He was sure she was going to reject him, and he would have to spend his life without her in it. At the same time, he was hopeful she would accept his proposal. With Florence, anything was possible.

"I do, but I thought it would be easier to have this conversation not next to you. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you when I sit next to you." Florence said in a somewhat flirty tone.

"Okay then, you start." Eric was even more nervous now, and he was certain she was going to reject him and that this trip would be for nothing.

Florence let out a long sigh and then spoke, "I love you, Eric. With every fiber of my being, but..."

There was the but Eric was scared of, he sat back in a more relaxed posture. He wasn't going to let her see how much this rejection was going to hurt him.

"I need to find who I am, I've only been a part of this supernatural world for 18 years. Before I was turned, I was only 18. I had only lived on a farm and dreamed of the life I have now. I had no plans for the future because I never thought I'd have one outside of giving birth to way too many children while being married to someone who only wanted me for my looks. Then he'd resent me for getting older, beat me, and maybe I could divorce him. As you can tell, I thought about this a lot." Florence said as she laughed slightly.

Eric realized why the marriage had scared her off now, to her, it was just a prison with a different name. She hated that prospect for her life, and so she hated the idea of marriage. Eric started to relax slightly as Florence continued to speak. It was not him that made her run; it was her past with marriage that did.

"I didn't have a future, you see, but now I do. I have an eternity to follow my dreams and be who I am, whoever that is. I've started writing music so I could pursue that. I love music, it makes me feel so alive, and I also love dancing, maybe I'll take up ballet one day, but that is a conversation for another day." Florence paused, not sure where to go from here.

"So, are you telling me yes to marriage? or is that a no still?" Eric said shifting to sit with his elbows on his knees while he leaned forward.

"It's complicated. I'm trying to decide my future, but I also need to figure out my past. I need to know who my father is, and what type of fairy he is. I have so many questions about my past that I never thought of before. You asked me to marry you, but I don't know who I am, or who I want to be. I don't think it's fair to marry you, someone who has it figured out or at least a goal in mind, without knowing some of my answers first. So I guess it's a no for now, but a possibility for the future." Florence was nervous and had started to fidget while she spoke.

Eric got up from the couch, knelt in front of Florence, and held her hands still. "I am happy to hear that it is not a no but I want you to know that I would love for you to be more open with me about things like this. You are very special to me, and I want to know everything about you, min kärlek. I would love to help you on this personal journey as much as I can. You do not have to follow me blindly while you have these thoughts. You can live your own life, while also being with me. I will not hold you back." He raised her hands and kissed them. "I love you, Florence."

Unexpectedly, Florence threw herself at Eric embracing him in a hug. Eric was surprised but wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. If he had been human, she would have knocked him over, though it was still hard. Crusniks are stronger than vampires, and sometimes Florence forgot about that. She could overtake him with no problem. Florence let go and went to sit on the couch, where Eric joined her. Florence put her legs on Eric's lap, and she leaned her back against the arm of the couch.

"I don't know if I ever told you the details about my life before I was turned," Florence said excitedly.

"No, you have not. You have told me that your father hated you and that you loved your mother, but that is about it." Eric said as he rubbed her leg softly.

"Well, you are in for a ride," Florence said with a smile on her face.

Florence explained how her mother and father were both white, had brown eyes, and straight hair. With her having curly black hair, a darker skin tone, and emerald green eyes, people knew she wasn't there's. For a while, people thought she had just been adopted, but as she got older, she looked more like her mother. Florence also told Eric about the fact that she had seven sisters and three brothers who treated her differently but put up with her for her mother's sake. Florence told Eric about the fight she overheard when she young and had learned that the man who she thought was her father was not her father. Her mother never spoke about her birth father, and so she never learned about it. On the night Florence went on her date with the man named Arthur, she made her mother promise to tell her about her father when she got back. However, she never got back because Arthur tried to take her life and Alfric had turned her.

"I love my mother, and I never blamed her for anything or for how James, my I guess stepfather, treated me. Alfric looked up some information and found out they are both still alive. They are also still living on the same farm! Since I look very much like I did when I was turned, Alfric suggested I visit them. I would look older with better clothes, certain hairstyles, and makeup. So they wouldn't suspect anything. However, I need a reason for me disappearing for so long..."Florence said as she started to brainstorm reasons why.

"Well, you could say you had gotten married to a certain Swedish man," Eric said with a smile.

"Oh! Of course! Marriage to a wealthy man, we'd have to go at night since you can't go out in the sun." Florence said teasingly but then kissed him on the cheek.

"Sounds like a solid plan, when did you want to go?" Eric asked questioningly.

"As soon as possible, you aren't busy are you?" Florence said with a concerned tone.

"I am never to busy for my wife." Eric winked at Florence and then pushed her on the couch playfully and kissed her.

Florence giggled and kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. While they made out, Eric hitched Florence's silk nightgown to her waist revealing she was not wearing underwear. Eric smiled at this, the fashion was to wear two pieces of lingerie, but he was happy to find she didn't follow that fashion just yet. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, making Florence moan. Eric pulled off Florence's robe and then pulled down the thin straps of her nightgown revealing her large breasts. He teased her nipples, while gently kneading her breasts.

"Eric," Florence let out in a moan. "Please..." She said in a more desperate tone.

Eric wrapped Florence's legs around his hips and sat up slightly to unbutton and unzip his pants. He quickly found Florence's wet core and started to tease her with his long fingers. This caused Florence to curl her toes, arch her back, and moan softly. As Eric began to fuck her with his fingers, her moans got louder and louder until she came all over his fingers. Eric lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the sweet honey off of his fingers, his fangs out in full display. Florence's cheeks had turned the lovely shade of pink they tend to do while they did fun like this.

"You are so sexy Florence," Eric said in a husky voice. Eric's member was pulsing, and he needed her.

Florence sat up on her elbows, cheeks fully flushed, then she reached between her legs and pulled Eric down to her by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard. His fangs cutting her lip, while her fangs cut his. They kissed as if they had been apart for decades, not merely days. As Eric lined himself up to bury himself inside of Florence the door unlocked and opened. Alfric was standing there, with a smile on his face, he leaned against the doorway with a visible bulge in his pants.

"Get the fuck out," Eric yelled at Alfric.

"Please, Eric, just fuck me. I can't take it anymore." Florence said in desperation as she pulled him down to her again and kissed him hard.

Eric growled and then in one swift movement he buried himself deep within Florence letting out a primal moan while Florence let out a lustful scream. Eric pounded into Florence with such a fast and furious speed that she quickly came all over Eric's thick hard member. The feeling of Florence gripping him was too much and sent him over the edge coming deep within Florence. They kissed, and Florence looked over at Alfric who was still standing in the doorway.

"Want to take part in round two?" Florence said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I did not agree to that," Eric said in a playful tone.

"Well, it is not always about you Eric," Florence said kissing him, while gently sliding him out of her, and getting off the couch. She stood up, stripped off her nightgown to reveal her perfectly soft hourglass figure. Then she took her hair down from her bun and put it in a high ponytail. Florence walked to Alfric and grabbed his hand, closed the door, and locked it behind her.

"Do you have a key to all the rooms?" Florence asked Alfric.

"I do, and I couldn't help but come to see what you two were up to. I apologize if I crossed any lines." Alfric said apologetically yet teasingly.

Eric took his shirt off, and his pants off during this brief conversation and was sitting on the couch naked and smiling at Florence.

"Let's show Alfric what I've learned while I've been gone," Florence said in a teasing tone as she pushed Alfric on the bed. She walked around the bed to Eric and straddled him. "Are you okay with this?" She asked Eric in a serious tone.

"I'm fine with anything you want," Eric said in a husky tone. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his kissing her roughly. Their night was only beginning.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. I know some of you were annoyed with Florence, I hope this explains why I wrote the last chapter like I did. The next chapter will start off right where we left off, so don't feel disappointed if you wanted to see Florence have a threesome with two blondes. It's coming I promise. How do you feel about Eric's and Florence's blooming relationship? It's getting a lot deeper than just having fun sex! I hope you'll check out the next chapter when it comes out. Thank you again for all the support! I really appreciate it.


	14. Alone Time

A quick note before this chapter starts! This chapter is pure smutty goodness, if that's not your thing and you want the story, skip ahead to chapter 15, I will post it within the next two days. Thank you all for the love and support. Sorry about the infrequent upload pattern, I've been through a lot of life-changing events the past couple of months. But everything has calmed down now, and I should be back to posting every two weeks. Also in other news, a kind person pointed out that I've been using prodigy wrong! Hey, you live, and you learn, right? Sorry about that. Throughout the story, I've been meaning to use progeny. Again, I'm sorry about that, but hey you never learn until you make a mistake. And as one of my favorite authors wisely said: "The first draft of anything is shit." Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Florence remained on Eric's lap kissing him until Alfric came behind her, kneeled, and kissed her on the neck. She smiled, broke her kiss with Eric, and then turned around to kiss Alfric while still straddling Eric. Eric's member was growing hard at the sight of her perfect body straddling him while she kissed her maker roughly. After awhile Florence broke the kiss and got off of Eric. She stood in front of him with a smile on her face; then she turned around to Alfric who stood up.

"It's been a while hasn't it Alfric?" Florence said in a flirtatious tone as she walked past Alfric to sit on the edge of the end of the bed. Alfric's eyes followed her as she sat down.

"Oh, it has been quite a while, Florence," Alfric said with a smile, he turned around and looked at Eric. "What rules do you have? I do not want to cross them."

"Even though I do love fucking men, tonight is all about Florence. I just want to make Florence feel good, and that is the golden rule for tonight." Eric said as he crossed his legs while completely naked. "Does that sound good for tonight, Kärlek?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Florence said with a huge smirk on her face. "First things first, Alfric you need to strip." She said in a sexy tone.

"Oh of course. How silly of me." Alfric said with a smile on his face, and he turned to Florence who was sitting at the edge of the bed completely naked with her legs crossed and leaning back slightly on her elbows.

Alfric was shorter than Eric, but not by much. He also had long blonde hair similar to Eric's, but it was more of a dirty blonde. Florence scanned his body with her emerald eyes, he was the first person she had ever slept with, and she was excited to do it again. Alfric unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, exposing his muscular physique. He wasn't overly toned, but just the right amount to show his abs. He then reached down, unbuttoned his pants and took them off revealing the fact that he was not wearing anything underneath. His member was hard, and Florence smiled at him. She beckoned him towards her while sitting up on the tall bed.

Alfric smiled and went to her; the bed was at hip height for Alfric. He had bought the beds in the castle to be the perfect height for all type of sexual positions. Florence wrapped her legs around Alfric's hips; his hard member was now between them. Florence put her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to her for a quick kiss, she then laid down on the bed and opened her legs even wider inviting Alfric to enter her. Before he could, Eric cleared his throat. Alfric turned to look behind him.

"As much as I love staring at your ass, Alfric. How am I supposed to see anything at this angle?" Eric said with a smirk, knowing he just interrupted their moment fueled his mischievous side.

Florence laughed and said, "You know if you just join us on this bed you'll get some pretty amazing views."

Eric rolled his eyes and moved to sit at the head of the bed. Florence was right. He could see the most amazing view of Florence on her back and Alfric between her legs. As Eric had these thoughts, Florence reached up and brought Alfric on top of her, kissing him roughly as she reached between her legs to insert Alfric into her. She needed to be filled, now. Alfric let out a moan when he felt Florence grasp him when he realized what she was doing he broke from her kiss, stood up straight, and slowly inserted himself into her. Florence gasped and enjoyed the feeling of every inch filling her, Alfric was not as large as Eric but him filling her felt amazing. She smiled and bit her lip, moaning as he entered her fully. Alfric couldn't help but throw his head back in extasy.

"Oh how I have missed this Florence," Alfric said in an extremely husky voice.

Once he regained composure, he started to pump into Florence slowly. He wanted to tease her until she begged for me. Looking down he saw Florence's perfect bust bouncing back and forth as he slowly pumped into her. At the sight of this Eric couldn't help but touch himself, he started to slowly stroke his hard member as he watched Florence and Alfric have sex in such an intimate way. Florence was letting out long moans with her eyes closed. It felt so different from Eric, who usually takes her in a primal way. Alfric was taking his time, and she was enjoying it. Alfric started to go faster; he could feel himself losing himself, he grabbed her hips, slammed into her hard making her moan loud and open her eyes to look at him. Her emerald eyes clouded with lust and it drove him crazy to see her like this.

As Alfric pounded into Florence faster, she looked over at Eric to see him stroking himself while staring straight at her. Florence smiled and beckoned him to come closer.

"Get...on...your...knees," she said in a husky tone. She was having a hard time talking in between moans.

"Anything for you," Eric said in a sexy tone as he moved towards her and got on his knees.

"We...are...," she let out a moan, "changing...to...", Alfric wasn't stopping even though she was trying to talk, "to...doggy..."

At that Alfric stopped pumping into her and moved Florence from being horizontal on the bed to laying vertical, putting her on her knees. Then he joined her on the bed and was now on his knees at the foot of the bed while Eric was on his knees at the head of the bed, Florence on all fours in-between them. Alfric quickly slammed himself inside of Florence and continued thrusting as Florence beckoned Eric to move even closer to her. Once Eric was close enough Florence gently grabbed Eric's member and put it in her mouth, she began sucking him, and Eric threw his head back in pleasure. After a while, they found their rhythm with Alfric pumping into her and Florence sucking Eric to the rhythm.

Alfric started to get rougher with Florence, grabbing her hips tight while pounding into her hard. He grabbed her arm and pulled it back, then pulled her back away from Eric forcing her to stand up on her knees while looking at Eric with lust filled eyes. Her head rolling back at the pleasure of Alfric fucking her harder than he had ever. Florence was screaming out in pleasure, and came all over Alfric as Eric grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly, cutting her lip with his fang on accident. Alfric felt Florence finish, and it brought him over the edge, causing him to moan loudly. His thrusts became irregular until he finally stopped and pulled out of Florence.

Eric noticed that Alfric had pulled out of Florence and he slowly leaned back on the bed taking Florence with him while they kissed passionately. Florence was now straddling Eric so that Eric's member was behind her. As they continued to kiss, Eric lifted Florence's hips slightly and lowered her on top of him. Florence broke this kiss and moaned at this, still sensitive from the recent orgasm she slowly started riding. Eric held Florence on his chest exposing her ass to Alfric. While Florence was slowing riding Eric, he reached behind her and began to rim her ass with his finger. She let out a moan as he inserted a finger inside of her.

"You ready for round two, oh ancient one? You are going to need to find some lube to enter the back door" Eric said with a smirk.

"Then it is a good thing that there is some in the bathroom. "Alfric said with a smirk, and he headed to the bathroom with a fully erect member.

Through the lusty fog in her mind, Florence realized what Eric had planned. "Oh, you bastard," Florence said while she moaned, she had stopped riding him, but he continued to thrust into her.

"You know you love it, and I love seeing you lose control. We will make sure you are good and relaxed," Eric teased in her ear.

Alfric came back from the bathroom with a small jar of Vaseline. It was a relatively new brand, but it was extremely useful, especially for the activity they were about to take part in. Alfric got on the bed on his knees behind Florence where he put some vaseline on his fingers.

"Are you ready to take this nice and slow?" Alfric said in a sly tone.

"Yes, I am!" Florence cried out.

Eric removed his lone finger from Florence's ass and started to pump into her a little faster. Alfric put his hand on Florence's hip and slowly inserted two fingers, taking his time as not to hurt her. Florence whimpered out a moan that Alfric took as a good sign. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her ass, so she could get used to it again and so she would be ready for him. It was important to warm up for anal, Alfric knew this, he had been part of far too many orgies where people had been hurt by taking it too fast. He slowly put a third finger in while Eric continued to thrust into her at a slow pace. Alfric could tell how relaxed Florence was getting.

"I want your cock in my ass, Alfric. Please." Florence begged.

She was ready, and Alfric knew it. He smiled down at her and lubed up his cock getting prepared for insertion. Eric had stopped pumping into Florence so that Alfric could enter her without any issue. Eric grabbed Florence's face and kissed her roughly. While they were making out, Alfric lined himself up to Florence and slowly pushed himself into her. Florence moaned loudly into her kiss with Eric, and Alfric could feel her loosening up around him. He pushed in all the way, and Florence let out an even louder moan breaking the kiss with Eric. The fullness of having Eric inside of her sweet core and Alfric inside of her ass was mind-numbingly good. Eric smiled up at her as he saw the waves of ecstasy rush through Florence. Both Eric and Alfric waited for Florence to tell them to move, they both wanted her to adjust to their sizes and feel comfortable.

"Will you please fuck me?" Florence whispered as her head became clouded with unfiltered lust and pleasure.

Eric laughed, "Of course." Eric looked at Alfric and gave him a nod, they both started to thrust into Florence. At first, their rhythm was off, but after a few minutes, they found it, sending Florence over the edge as they continued to pump into her at a fast rate. Florence had started to go limp and relax from pleasure when Alfric finished inside of her ass. Then he pulled out and sat back on the bed. Eric stopped for a moment, to lay Florence on her back and he continued his fast pace as he quickly followed Alfric and came inside of Florence. Eric looked down at Florence to see her cheeks flushed, eyes closed, breathing heavy, and a look of bliss on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"We need to do that more often," she said in a hoarse voice from screaming. She reached over and grabbed Alfric's hand and then Eric's. "I'm the luckiest girl to be double teamed by two handsome old blonde men." She laughed at her joke.

Just as Alfric was about to say something, someone banged on the door. "You better not be fucking anyone without me?! You know that is against the rules?!"

Florence recognized that voice, it was Josephine, she had been out running errands, but she must have just gotten back. Florence smiled at Alfric, as Alfric quickly threw on his pants and his shirt. Florence still had her legs wrapped around Eric's hips when Josephine busted down the door and saw Florence naked, Eric naked, and Alfric half naked.

"OH you piece of shit, you had a threesome with Eric?! You wouldn't let me have that when I first turned!" Josephine turned around and went down the stairs quickly. Alfric following behind her.

Eric and Florence looked at each other and laughed. Florence sat up and wrapped her arms around Eric, then kissed him deeply. Eric broke the kiss and went to put the door back on the hinges; then he locked it behind him. Florence watched him the whole time, he walked to the bathroom and called for her to follow. She got off of the bed quickly and walked to him.

"We need to shower after that," Eric said in a loving tone as he kissed her forehead.

Florence nodded in agreement. They took a long hot shower together, just in time for Eric to go to sleep. The sun was about to rise. Eric slid into bed naked, followed by Florence who laid on his chest.

"I really do love you, Florence." Eric grabbed her chin and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"I love you too, Eric," Florence said as she fell asleep. They slept together the whole day and woke up smiling the following night.


	15. Denial

Hey everyone! A note from the author here, I'm so sorry I let this story die for a little bit. In the past 10 or so months I've bought a house, gotten married, gone through a severe depression episode, dealt with two deaths in the family, and got a promotion. So I haven't had time to focus on this story or any of my stories really. But hey, if vampires can come back to life then so can this story! I will be updating it once a week every week from now on. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! I appreciate it! :)

* * *

 **January 20th, 1937 New York, New York**

When the airplane landed at the small airport in New York, New York, Florence couldn't believe that she was back in her home state. The last time she was in New York was over a decade ago. As they deboarded the plane and entered the airport, Florence realized just how bad things had gotten over the past decade. While living in Sweden, she had heard about something economists were calling the "Great Depression," but she hadn't imagined it would be noticeable in the airport. Looking around, Florence barely saw anyone, and those she saw looked worried. There was different energy coming from the people than when she left in 1925. The economists said the end of the "Great Depression," was ending soon, but by the lack of people and the energy radiating from them made Florence think it was going to last longer than expected.

She hadn't noticed, but Florence had stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" Asked the tall demon with gold eyes named Alastor. While most demons were ruthless and scheming, he genuinely cared for Florence.

"Yes, it just feels weird being back here," Florence said and started walking again.

They walked together to the baggage reclaim area where they spotted their bags and one large wooden box with the word fragile written in bold letters on it. An Airport worker brought out a large moving dolly so that Alastor could move the large wooden box with ease. Alastor took the dolly and thanked the workers; he didn't need the dolly. Being a demon allowed him to be around humans without them suspecting anything, but that also meant he couldn't use his powers.

Once their bags and the large box was loaded into the van, Alastor sat in the driver's seat, and Florence sat in the passenger's seat. It was one o'clock in the afternoon by the time they got into the car. They had been traveling since the night before, and Florence was getting tired, but she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep, she was excited. After all, she was going to see her mother, and she was excited to see her. Once they got on the road, Florence knew the sun would set by the time they arrived in Auburn. It was at least a 6-hour drive, which was much slower than if she could just run, but she couldn't use any of her powers while in an area surrounded by humans.

Florence and Alastor rode in the car without speaking for some time; they listened to the radio, and Florence enjoyed the country landscapes of New York. She leaned against her door and put her forehead on the glass of the window. She was wearing her long curly hair down with a deep red slouch hat, a long black peacoat, black stockings, and black boots. Florence noticed that Alastor was looking at her; he had done this a couple of times but looked away each time. She turned to him and smiled.

"Is there something on your mind, Alastor?" Florence said with a smile.

"Couldn't you just find that out yourself?" Alastor responded with a smirk.

"Sure, but that's rude. I don't like to listen to people's thoughts. It can drive you mad." Florence said as she looked out the window. It really could be maddening listening to everyone's thoughts all the time.

"That's true, I was just thinking about our night together, but I'm guessing that won't happen again."

"Why wouldn't it happen again? I had fun. We could invite Eric to join us, it would be even more fun with him."

"You and Eric seem to be closer. While we were getting everything together last night, he seemed more protective of you. You probably didn't notice, but I did. Your relationship with him is going incredibly slow but quick at the same time," Alastor said while looking at the road ahead of him.

Florence thought back to the previous night. Eric was excited to play the role of the rich husband who stole Florence away from her date in one night. He thought of himself as the most charming man in the world, while he was not wholly wrong, Florence found it entertaining. She was confused as to how Eric would be able to travel from Scotland to New York without being caught by sunlight. That is when Alfric explained that there was a company called Anubis that helped transport vampires.

Anubis was an ancient company originating in Egypt and named after the protector of the gates to the Underworld. Their name was very fitting, as they protected vampires from meeting their maker. They recently started to turn a substantial profit from what they do. It was an underground company, which meant they had help from the mob and other underground associations to help with the money laundering portion of the business. In the future, they were hoping to have their transportation systems, so they didn't have to worry about getting caught. The Anubis company also desired that supernaturals would come out to the humans so they wouldn't have to work with shady people to ensure the success of the company. In the meantime, they used human transportation systems to their advantage with the dream of owning their own.

Anubis was run by Demons and other supernaturals that did not have a sensitivity to sunlight. When they arrived at the airport the previous night, Eric was in a bad mood because he had to travel in a large wooden box. A coffin would have been too suspicious with this trip, so a wooden box that was padded inside would be Eric's home for most of the traveling. Even though he was in a bad mood, he was still kind and loving towards Florence. As they entered the airport, Eric put his arm around her waist. While they waited for their ticket, he gently kissed her neck, making her giggle. Eric wanted to sell it to everyone that they say that they were married and going on a trip together. It was only when they were getting ready to board that Eric got an attitude, but he never lashed out at Florence. He had traveled this way many times, but never with Florence and the fact that he couldn't ride with her in the airplane like an average couple really rubbed him the wrong way.

Back in the car, Florence was still looking out the window while she was thinking about the night before. Eric did seem more protective of her, he was always so kind towards her but still the same cold and cruel Eric to everyone else. She had never been on the receiving end of the way Eric handled everyone else in the world, for that she was grateful. Florence thought that maybe him showing her kindness in front of others was unusual for him, but she wouldn't know the difference as it had always been that way with her.

"Do you think he was more protective of me?" Florence turned to him and asked with a confused tone.

"I think so, I also know that it was probably driving him crazy that you had to travel with me since we did have that night together a few weeks ago," Alastor said with a smile.

"I don't think he minds that much...or he hasn't told me that he minds. He promised me that I could have full freedom; we aren't even officially a couple yet."

"Offical or not, Eric is serious about you, and he is not someone I would want to piss off. The fact that he has kept you around for over ten years should be proof enough that he thinks of you differently than he does other women. You are a lucky woman, and he is lucky to have you." Alastor said in a kind voice while he patted her leg and continued driving. "You can go to sleep, you know? I won't try anything without your permission."

Florence laughed at this statement. "I'm not worried about falling asleep around you; it's just been so long since I've been home. I should try and get some sleep." With that, Florence put her head against the window and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

At around 7'oclock in the evening, they arrived at their hotel in Auburn, New York. The building of their hotel was a French Chateau style, it was a brilliant white color, and it had a restaurant on the ground floor. Alastor was looking forward to eating some good food at the expense of his work. He pulled up to the hotel, leaving Florence in the car fast asleep. Once inside he checked them in, Anubis had arranged for two rooms. The bellboy helped move all their luggage, including the large box to their rooms. Alastor paid the bellboy a handsome tip to ignore the large box. When Alastor finally got back to the car to wake up Florence, he noticed that she was wide awake and wide-eyed. She looked scared for some reason as if she had seen a ghost. He quickly rushed over to her and opened the car door.

"What is wrong, Florence? Are you okay?" He took her hands into his, rubbing them slightly.

"This...this...is the last place I went to as a human. I was nearly murdered shortly after leaving this place." After she spoke the words, Florence started to cry.

Alastor did not know what to say; this was the closest hotel to her parent's farm for miles. The arrangements had already been made, there was not anything that he could do. If he could, he would have immediately changed their reservation to another hotel. He brought her head to his chest and stroked her back while she cried. Just as he was about to say something, Eric pulled Alastor away from her. He had gotten out of the large wooden box himself, which meant Alastor would have to replace it before they left. Alastor rolled his eyes and went to the front desk to inquire about where Alastor could get another sizeable wooden box. He also did this, so he wouldn't be in the way of Eric. He knew not to mess with vampires once they have claimed something or someone as their own. As much as they don't want to admit it, vampires and Weres were both equally as possessive.

Eric quickly took the place of Alastor, grabbing Florence from the car and carrying her bridal style to their hotel room. He walked quickly, but not so quick that the humans would not notice. Lucky for them, the restaurant was so busy no one noticed the tall Scandinavian giant carrying a crying woman. He got to the stairwell and quickly jumped to the third floor, rushed into their bedroom, and slammed the door shut before gently putting Florence down on the king-sized bed.

"Min Kärlek, what is wrong? I have never seen you so upset," Eric could feel the panic and sadness coursing through her body. He had never thought her have these emotions before. "Did that bastard Alastor do something to you while I was asleep? I'd kill him if he did." Eric was getting angry, he thought he could trust the demon, but apparently, he could not.

"No," Florence said through sobs. "He didn't do anything to me. It's just this place." She gestured to her general surroundings.

"What about this place? Please, tell me. I cannot read minds as you do."

"This is where he took me. The restaurant below was where he took me on our date...I was stupid...I didn't think anyone would harm me..." Florence said as she started sobbing again. Eric knelt in front of her and held her hands. He patiently waited for her to begin talking.

"He had such an ego; it was unbearable. He was scolding me in a passive-aggressive way. I couldn't take it anymore, so I threw my wine on him. Then he came after me..." She started sobbing again. "The things they did to me in that forest, Eric. All those emotions I was feeling, everything I've been ignoring these 20 years. They all came back when I saw this place."

Eric sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and brought her to his chest as she cried. Eric couldn't imagine what thoughts she was having; she had not told him much about the night she Alfric turned her. There was always a feeling of her wanting to avoid that topic, and so he never brought it up. Seeing her falling apart in his arms reaffirmed that was a wise choice, this topic brought her so much pain. As he opened his mouth to talk, their hotel telephone began to ring. He ignored it at first, but then it started to ring again. With a heavy sigh, he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Eric said, annoyed with the situation.

"Is Florence, alright?!" It was Alfric, obviously concerned about Florence. "I knew I should have come with you both; I can be there by tomorrow."

"Slow down, Alfric," Eric said in an understanding but still annoyed tone. "Florence is just going through her emotions about the night she got turned. No one has physically harmed her, and I'm with her now."

"Oh no, I knew I should have helped her deal with those emotions sooner. I did not want her to be sad." Alfric said with a sad tone to his voice.

"It will be good for her. Now if you excuse me, I am going to comfort her."

Before Alfric could say anything, Eric hung up the phone. By this time, Florence had stopped crying so hard, but her face was slightly red, and tears continued to roll down her face. He knelt in front of her again and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Florence said, looking defeated.

"Min Kärlek, you have no reason to be sorry. We do not need to talk about this tonight if you would prefer we talk another night, but it would be beneficial if this conversation happened while we are here." Eric stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "We are meeting with your parents tomorrow night, are we not?"

"Yes, we are"

"Well, how about we explore the city portion of your hometown tonight? I know you never got to see much of it because you were unable to leave the farm during the night." Eric smiled at her and stood up, making her stand with him. "It would be good to get you used to your hometown again, do you not agree?"

"I do, let me change and fix my makeup."

With that, Florence went into the en-suite bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her mascara and eyeliner streaking down her face. With a sigh and the thought about how amazing water-proof makeup would be entered her mind. As she fixed her makeup, she felt disappointed in herself. Arthur Whitmore held more control over her now than he did on their fateful night together so many years ago. She wasn't even sure if he were still alive, he would be nearing his mid-forties. He wouldn't have the same physical strength as he had before, but Florence also had the advantage now. Florence did not realize how much fear and sadness she still had over this subject; it was as surprising to her as it was for Eric that she was feeling this way. Of course, they would be staying in the only hotel close to her parent's farm, why didn't she prepare herself mentally for this? Florence wasn't sure about the answer to that question. Just as she finished up her eyeliner, she heard Alastor come through the door. He was concerned about Florence but did not want to overstep his boundaries with Eric. Eric explained briefly what was happening; Florence was thankful to have him here with her. She didn't think she would be able to talk about it without crying again.

Once Florence had heard the conversation end, she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Alastor. Eric grabbed her hand, snatched the key from Alastor, and took her outside. It was frigid outside; it was winter in upstate New York, after all. The cold did not bother Eric or Florence, but it did bother the humans around them, which meant they had the streets to themselves. As they walked around the city, Florence couldn't help but smile. Her small town was growing; there were new buildings, bars, and a hospital. Even though the last few days in her hometown were horrible, she had spent 17 enjoyable years living on the farm with her parents. She snuggled up to Eric's arm and smiled up at him. Florence was grateful for Eric, and she was happy she got to show him her small town. Tomorrow night she would get to show him her home on the farm. With Eric by her side, her worries faded. Eric lent down and kissed her lovingly. Florence was finally settling down.

"Florence?" A deep, somewhat familiar voice said with amazement.

When Florence looked in front of her, she saw an older but attractive looking man. He had short brown hair and light hazel eyes. It was Arthur Whitmore, the man who with the help of three others raped, beat, and tried to murder her. Florence had thought about what she would do to him once she saw him many times before but never would have guessed that the thing she would do when seeing him, was freeze. She froze, staring at the man who started a series of events that lead her to the life she has now. The man started walking closer to them until he was only a few feet away. He looked relieved to see her, but he had a glint in his eye that she couldn't place.

"Oh, it really is you. I'm so happy to see you." The man smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Eric looked down at her, questioningly, "Do you know this, man?" He was confused as to why she was acting like this. She was always so kind to people she knew.

Florence took a deep breath and said, "Yes, that's the man that took me to that restaurant..."

Eric quickly looked up and felt nothing but rage. With poison in his voice, he said, "What the fuck do you want?"


	16. Anger

"What the fuck do you want?" Eric said again, with poison in his voice. He wrapped his arm around Florence's waist and pulled her closer to him in a protective manner.

Arthur looked at him in amusement; he doesn't realize the danger he is actually in. Eric and Florence look all too human to the unknowing eye. To Arthur, he has nothing to fear from these two. Especially not Florence, who he thought to be dead long ago. He notices the look on Florence's face and smirks, he broke her that night, and she hadn't recovered. This information made his night perfect, his favorite thing to do was to violate women.

"Who are you to her?" Arthur asked Eric.

"Her husband, not that I should matter to you who I am to her." Eric was shaking with rage.

"Ah. You're very fortunate; after all, I was the one that broke her spirit all those years ago. Did she tell you that she wasn't a virgin before or after your wedding night? I imagine that it was tough news to hear, to know that she would never be yours completely. I own that part of her, forever." Arthur laughed out loud before turning to Florence. "I'm surprised you didn't report me to the proper authorities, but I suppose that's what happens what's you break someone's will. I should have slit your throat when I had the chance. You are a loose end from my past that I need to cut."

Arthur was nowhere near as tall as Eric's 6'5", but he had a trick up his sleeve. He had a gun clipped to his waistband, hidden under the layers he wore in the cold upstate New York winter. Arthur continued to talk about how he owned Florence more than Eric did and quickly pulled his gun out, shooting Eric in the chest. The shot pushed Eric back but did not make him fall. With snow falling all around them, Arthur shot Eric four more times until he noticed that Eric wasn't falling, or even acting like he was hurt at all.

"What are you..." was all Arthur could get out before Eric grabbed him by the throat and threw him down an empty alleyway between two tall buildings. Arthur landed in a trash pile near the back of the alley. He was stunned; he had no idea what had just happened or how he could get the advantage again. Slow, methodical, and predatorial, Eric walked down the alley to Arthur with a wide grin on his face. He picked him up by his throat again and slammed him against the brick wall of the alleyway. Eric saw nothing but red.

"I'm going to rip your intestines out and leave you here to die a slow, painful death while I watch and laugh, just as you tried to do with Florence all those years ago." Eric's voice was deep and ominous, he meant every word he was saying, and Arthur could tell.

Before Eric could do anything, Florence came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. When she touched his shoulder, Eric calmed down slightly. He looked over and down at her in confusion, didn't she want this monster dead? After what Arthur did to her? He thought while staring at her.

"Do you have a family, Arthur?" Florence asked in a sad tone. With Florence being a full foot shorter than Eric, the sight of her stopping him just by putter her hand on his shoulder was unusual.

"Why the fuck would I tell you freaks anything?!" Arthur screamed, struggling hard against Eric but he didn't budge.

"Eric, could you please glamour him and have him tell us," Florence asked Eric in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why would I do that?! We should just kill him here!" Eric was still livid.

"Because I need to know," Florence said while rolling her eyes and sighing. With Arthur pinned to the wall by Eric, she felt safer and not as in shock.

"Fine," Eric said shortly to Florence. He turned to Arthur and asked, "You filthy, human. Do you have a family?"

"Yes, I do...I have a wife and children." Said Arthur in a mesmerized tone.

"Ask him to take us to them and to introduce us to them," Florence said as she stepped away from Eric and started walking out of the alleyway.

Eric did ask Florence said. Arthur began leading them to his home. They arrive around 30 minutes later. Arthur is shaking because of the cold, Florence is momentarily concerned about his wellbeing, but quickly puts that thought to the side. She didn't have Eric glamour him so she could save him, she needed to know something. When they arrive at his home, Arthur opens the front door and announces that he is home. Two small children run to him, screaming daddy. His wife comes into view from the kitchen.

"Where on earth have you been Arthur? and why on earth are you walking in this weather?" Arthur's wife said to him in an exasperated tone. She was short, probably around 5'2" or 5'3", she was white with brown hair and brown eyes. She was also plump but looked like a kind and loving person.

"I thought I would enjoy fresh air," Arthur said while shivering slightly. "I ran into my two old friends here, and I wanted to introduce them to you."

Arthur's wife looked at Florence and Eric with skeptical eyes, but in a polite tone said, "Hello there, how about we all go sit by the fire and warm up?"

With that, Arthur's wife hurried Arthur out of his coat and put him near the fireplace in their large living room. Once she got Arthur settled she turned to Florence and Eric and asked if they needed anything. Both politely decline, while the go-to sit near the fireplace with Arthur. Arthur had a child in his lap, and one was hanging onto his shoulders.

During this time, Florence closes her eyes and leans back on the loveseat Eric, and she was sitting. She starts to focus on listening in on everyone's thoughts. Then with a little more effort, Florence begins to dig a little deeper to view their memories. Florence starts with Arthur's wife, who she quickly learns is named Ruth. The only memories she has of Arthur are happy ones. Arthur has never laid a hand on her, not even on accident, he treats her with nothing but respect, and she is delighted with their marriage. Ruth was secretly hoping to have a third child soon, but Arthur would have to be home more for that. The knowledge that Arthur could be so kind and sweet startled Florence.

The next mind she digs into is the oldest child, who as it turns out, was seven years old. He was a chubby young boy, but you could still see that he was his fathers' son. The young boy only had positive thoughts about his father, and he was so pleased to see him home! The youngest child had similar views to his older brother. After a few more minutes of digging through their memories, Florence grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him with tears welling in her eyes but leans up to Eric's ear.

"Glamour him to make him forget what happened on the street, make him think we were just old friends that he met on the street," Florence asks Eric in a whisper so no one else could hear what she had to say.

Eric does as she wishes, very quickly, so the family does not notice. Florence smiles at Arthur, "We really must be leaving now, it's late, and I do not want to disturb your family any further."

She gets up and walks out of the front door before Arthur, or his wife could say anything. Eric following behind her. They walk for a while in silence before Eric grabs Florence's arm roughly and turns her around. He was ready to yell at her for letting that bastard getaway, but he noticed that Florence was silently crying, tears flowing down her face in a steady stream. Eric pulled her into a hug, and they held each other for a while. Eric's anger left him, and he let out a big sigh.

Once Florence stopped crying, she pulled away and looked up at Eric.

"Why did you not let me kill him, min Karlek? He should pay for the pain he has caused you." Eric said while lovingly stroking her hair.

"Because Eric, the pain I hold is my pain and my pain alone. Killing him would simply spread that pain to his family, and I wouldn't want those children to grow up without knowing what happened to their father. After all, an eye for an eye would leave the whole world blind." She smiled up at Eric and kissed him softly. "I don't want to spend my life looking for revenge. There isn't a point to it. Arthur will pay for his crimes one day, but not at my hand or yours."

"You are wiser than your years, min Kärlek." Eric kissed Florence on the forehead, grabbed her hand, and started walking back towards the hotel. They walked at human speed, taking in the sight and silence of snow falling to the ground under the street lights of the city Florence called her hometown.

When they arrive back at the hotel, it is around midnight. Florence is tired from traveling all day, and so they head to their hotel room. Florence takes off her coat and lays down on the bed, facing the ceiling. Eric leans against the wall across from the foot of the bed. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. Eric watches her and finally decided to bring up the subject.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked in a soft tone.

"I'm okay," Florence says as she feels his eyes on her.

"No, tell me how you are feeling. I can feel all kinds of emotions coursing through you right now. You need to talk about it. You cannot run from these emotions forever."

"Who says I'm running?!" Says Florence with a fair bit of attitude. She sits upon the foot of the bed.

"Then tell me," Eric says as he continues to lean with his back against the wall facing Florence.

"Fine, I'm angry that he got away with almost murdering me. I'm angry that he gets to have a normal life with no side-effects of what he did. I'm angry that he treats his wife and family with the respect they deserve, and most of all, I'm angry that I couldn't say anything to him because I froze." Florence stands up and faces Eric with tears in her eyes.

Eric walks to her and puts his had on the side of her face, "What else?"

"At the same time, I'm happy," Florence said a little ashamed. Getting up and walking towards the window in the small hotel room. She could see that snow was still falling.

Eric is surprised by this, "What do you mean you are happy?"

Florence let out a sigh, and turned back to Eric, "I'm happy because without him doing what he did to me. I mean if I had never agreed to go with him on a date. If I had never acted so hot-headed and threw wine on him, and if I had simply lived my life as I was living it; I would never have met you. I would never have ever had this amazing life I have with you, Alfric, Cyrus, Josephine, and Pam. Things would have still been shitty for me, but instead because Arthur started a crazy chain of events in my life, I get to live this amazing life that I would never have dreamed of." Florence's words hung in the air for some time. Finally, Eric walked over to her, put his hands on her hips, and smiled at her.

"You are right, and I am thankful for the chance to live this life with you." Eric leaned down and kissed her. "I am sorry to say this, but I would not have had it any other way."

Florence laughed, wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, standing on her tippy toes, and kissed him deeply. Eric pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily. A knock at their hotel door interrupted them. Eric growled, and Florence laughed while she walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Alastor standing there smiling at her.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said with a smirk. "I could always join you."

"As much as I would love that, I don't think Eric would right now," Florence said with a laugh.

"Oh, I highly doubt he'd like it," Alastor said with a smirk. "I simply came by to check to see if we are still going to your families farm tomorrow. You were so upset. I had to check on you."

"Yes! We will be going there still, thank you for checking on me. I'm doing okay now," Florence said as she threw her arms around Alastor and hugged him.

Alastor hugged her back, only to feel Eric's hand pulling his arm off of Florence shortly after he placed it there.

"You can leave now," Eric said, gripping the demons arm tightly.

"Right, I'll be outside the hotel at sundown waiting for you in the truck," Alastor said, freeing his arm from Eric. Then very suddenly, he grabbed Florence, kissed her on the lips, let go and quickly shut the door behind him.

Florence laughed, blushing slightly at the unexpected kiss from the handsome demon. "He really is something else, isn't he?" She said, turning to Eric, who looked annoyed.

"That is one way to put it," Eric said as he grabbed' Florence's hand and brought her to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brought Florence to stand between his legs. They were face to face for once.

"You need to stop being so jealous," Florence said before she kissed Eric deeply with her arms wrapped around his neck.

While still kissing, Florence got onto Eric's lap and straddled his hips. Her skirt riding up her thighs slightly. She took off his jacket, and pushed him onto the bed, making him lay flat. She started to unbutton his shirt while gently grinding on his rock hard member that she could feel through his pants.

"Excited, are we?" She teasingly whispered before she bent over and nibbled on his earlobe, making him moan.

"You have no idea," Eric said in a raspy voice.

Eric reached up her skirt, grabbed her hips roughly, and made her grind on him harder, making Florence moan out loud. She sat up and continued to grind on him while making eye contact. Florence's cheeks were flushed pink, and she was smiling down at Eric. She wanted to push him to his limits before giving him what he wanted. Eric tried to sit up, but Florence pushed him back down, grinding faster and moaning louder. She was close to having an orgasm from the stimulation of her clit, with her head back and eyes closed, she pulled her dress over her head, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Eric continued to grip her left hip but moved his right hand to caress with her sizeable full breasts.

"You were completely naked under your dress the whole day?" Eric said, raising his eyebrow.

"I might have been," Florence said, still grinding on Eric.

"What if Alastor had taken you in the truck?" Eric asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I suppose I'd have a story to tell you. Wouldn't I?" Florence said in a moan.

Eric grabbed Florence's hip with both hands and then rolled over onto his knees with Florence's legs still wrapped around his hips.

"You bastard!" Florence said in a shocked voice.

"Oh, were you close? Thinking about Alastor, were you?" Eric said with a smirk as he unbuttoned his pants, revealing a pulsing hard member. "It is not very nice to tease someone."

He lined himself with Florence's opening and roughly shoved himself inside of her to the hilt. He gripped her hips harshly as he began to slam into her, fucking her at vampire speed. Florence threw her head back and screamed out in ecstasy, she quickly came all over Eric, but he kept fucking her.

"Oh, my dear, we are not going to be done when you are tonight," Eric said as he bent down and nipped at her neck. "We will keep going until I'm tired or, the sun comes up. Whichever happens first." He smiled at her with a devilish grin.

"Bring it on," Florence said with bright red cheeks and a smile on her face.

After a fantastic night, and a couple of noise complaints, Eric fell asleep at sunrise with Florence in his arms. Florence slept until noon when she snuck out of bed and headed to the bathroom — being a Crusnik means that she doesn't need to sleep for very long at all. She closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. Eric might be asleep, but Alastor had a room key and knew Florence would be by herself right now. As much as she liked Alastor, she just wanted some time by herself. While looking into the mirror, she was surprised to see a lack of bruises from where Eric had gripped her so tightly only a couple of hours prior.

The thought of Eric gripping her hips made her wet. The night before had been so much fun. Florence thought to herself that that was the first time Eric didn't hold back when they fucked, and she smiled to herself. They really did share chemistry, and she loved it. Maybe getting married to him wouldn't be that bad after all. She drew a bath and soaked until the water was no longer warm. Then she put on a robe, sat on the couch in the room, and started reading a book she had brought along with her.

Time moved fast that afternoon, and soon, Eric rose from his sleep looking around for Florence. She smiled at him when he made eye contact with her. Eric quickly relaxed when he realized she was there. He thought she looked gorgeous. Florence was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch while wearing a robe. Her long curly hair pushed to one side. She seemed so young without makeup on Eric realized. She' didn't look a day over 18, but then again, she wasn't.

After staring at her for a few minutes, he got up and kissed her on the forehead before getting ready. Just as Eric finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. It was Alastor, who had a grin on his face. He had gotten a front-row seat to the noise of the night before.

"Last night was fun to hear," Alastor said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, it was more fun to be part of it," Florence said with a wink.

"I thought I would come to get you two, just in case the passion from last night hadn't wanned yet," Alastor said, as he turned to walk down the hallway. Florence and Eric following behind.

They all got into the truck, which only had three seats in the front and no cab. Florence sat in between the two men, and couldn't help but think how much fun it would be for them to have a threesome together. Eric leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"I can smell your arousal, what were you thinking of?" Eric whispered in a growl.

"Oh, nothing much," Florence said with red cheeks, she had been caught in her thought.

"I'd love to hear what you were thinking of as well, Florence!" Alastor said and put his hand on her thigh, which Eric quickly replaced with his hand.

"You two are so silly." Florence said with a laugh.

The flirty banter between the three of them did not stop until they were five minutes away from the farm. Florence had started to get nervous. She did not know what her parents would say when she saw them. Would they be happy? Or sad? Or maybe angry? She had no idea what to expect; her train of thought kept on these thoughts until Alastor pulled up to the familiar sight of the old white farmhouse.

"I'll stay out here while you lovebirds handle your business," Alastor said with a wink as Florence and Eric got out of the truck.

Florence grabbed Eric's hand tightly and walked to the front door. Before she knocked, an older man came to the door with a gun.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Said the now old James Edwards before he recognized Florence.

"Hi, Dad," Florence said with a weak smile.

"Who are you yelling at?" Said a thin brown-haired woman. When Irene saw Florence standing in the doorway, she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi, mom. I'm home." Florence said, beginning to cry.

"Welcome home, Florence," Irene said with tears in her eyes.


	17. Story Update!

**Note from the Author:**

Hey there everyone! I hope you are doing well. I just wanted to post this as an update about this story.

I will be continuing this story, and I have a couple of chapters I have written up that I need to edit. So those will be coming out every week at some point. Maybe not the same day, but expect an update every week once I post Chapter 17.

I will also be FINISHING this story, and I wouldn't ever want to leave you with a giant cliff hanger for this story. So don't you worry, there will be an ending and then probably a part 2 of this series where it follows the events of the TV show but with Florence in it! I'm pretty excited about that, but I want to finish this long backstory of Eric and Florence.

Also! Let me know what you would like to see Eric and Florence doing in the future! Maybe some date ideas? Some casual scenes of them interacting? A guest in the bedroom? You tell me, and I'll try to weave it into my story!

Thank you all for all the love and support! I promise I will get my update schedule down soon!

P.S. please be on the lookout for some pure smut from me involving these characters. They won't be long stories, but maybe a series of one shots that didn't really fit into my story. I hope you all will enjoy them!


	18. Answers

**Authors Notes: I apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out to you all! I've had some major writer's block, but in a weird way. I've written chapters further in the future for these two, but for some reason, this one has just been SUPER hard for me to write. In the end, I'm happy with how it's turned out, and I can't wait to hear your feedback. As promised, starting from not on, you'll get a chapter every week for the next couple of weeks. Without further delay, here is chapter 17!**

* * *

She is relieved to see Florence alive and doing very well for herself. Irene broke away from her hug with Florence to get a good look at her youngest daughter. Florence still had her signature long curly black hair, her eyes were still the bright emerald green, and she still had the lovely dark caramel skin tone. Irene couldn't see a single wrinkle on Florence's face, which meant that she must be living a good life. If Irene remembers correctly, Florence would be around 37 years old now.

However, Florence did not look at day over 20, let alone 30. She found it odd but was still happy to see her daughter alive and well. Irene thought that aging well might just run in the family as she did not look her age either. People were always shocked to hear Irene's real age when she told them.

Florence grabbed Eric's hand and said, "Mother, Father, this is my husband, Eric." Florence smiled up at Eric.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I apologize for how long it has taken us to arrive here." Eric apologized as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

James quickly shook his hand and stared at Florence in disbelief; he wasn't sure how to feel about this unexpected visit from the daughter he knew wasn't his. Though a part of him was relieved to see that she was alive, they had given up hope. Arthur returned the night after their date and told them that she had run away and that he could not find her anywhere. Both James and Irene knew that Florence was a self-sufficient woman, so they were not too worried until some time had passed.

When they finally went to the police, they were told to much time had passed for them to do anything. Now standing in front of him was Florence with a husband. This was surprising because he thought she would never settle down; Florence was a strong-willed woman who did not believe she needed a husband. He was happy to see that she had survived this harsh world and seemed to have fallen in love.

"Come in... the both of you. I can't wait to hear about your life now!" Irene said excited and pulled Florence into the living room.

Irene sat down in a chair across from their couch, while Florence sat on the couch. Eric nodded to James and followed behind, choosing to sit next to Florence and putting an arm around Florence's shoulders. James closed and locked the door behind them and sat in a chair next to Irene.

"Your home is lovely, Mrs. Edwards," Eric mentioned while looking around the living room.

Irene could not help but blush. She noticed just how handsome Eric was and how happy she was to hear that their home still looked attractive to guests.

"Why, thank you, Eric." Irene turned to look at Florence. "You have to tell me everything about your life. I've missed you so much." Irene beamed with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, mother. I'm not sure where to start, so I supposed I'll start at the beginning." Florence grabbed her mother's hand and smiled at her. "After my date with Arthur, I moved to another town, where I met Eric. He helped me get my footing in the new town, and we fell in love. We got married shortly after that, and then we moved to his home country of Sweden!"

"It was a happy coincidence that I met her. I could not have asked for a better wife." Eric said, smiling at Florence.

"Oh my! That is so far away! Is it nice there?" Irene said, wholly engrossed in the conversation.

"Oh, Sweden is a lovely place, mother. I would love to bring you there one day!" Florence said with a smile on her face.

They talked for some time about life; Irene updated Florence about her brothers and sisters. Florence was now an Aunt to 16 nieces and nephews. Irene was sad to learn that Florence did not have children of her own. She thought that Eric and Florence would make beautiful children, but she knew some people struggled with having children.

"Mother, do you mind if we talk in private?" Florence asked her mother after talking for an hour.

"Of course, darling," Irene said slightly concerned.

The two women left the living room and went outside to the back porch. The old farmhouse had a wrap-around porch with it being slightly more extensive in the back. Florence remembered spending many days on the back porch, reading to her mother. She smiled at this memory.

Irene sat in her rocking chair, while Florence remained standing and staring out at the field. They were silent for a moment until Florence broke that silence.

"I want to know about my father," Florence said with some apprehension.

"James is your father. He took care of you until you ran away. He might have been unkind and harsh sometimes, but he is a good man." Irene said defensively.

"No, mother. You know what I mean. Who fathered me? Not who took care of me. I am forever grateful that James took care of me even though he didn't have to. I know as well as he does that I am not his, and I want to know whose child I am." Florence said, turning to face her mother.

"Did you come all the way here from Sweden just for this?" Irene said, followed by a heavy sigh.

"I came to see you, but yes, I also came to learn who my father is."

"I see." Irene looked away from Florence and looked out at the field. "You aren't a child anymore. I guess it's time to tell you. I haven't seen your father in some time. I don't even know his last name."

"That's okay, mother," Florence said, kneeling in front of her mother. "I want to hear how you met and his name. Then I promise never to bring it up ever again."

Irene put her hand on Florence's cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. She had her father's eyes; there was no doubt about that. Those piercing emerald eyes that feel like they are looking directly at your soul. Florence may be a married woman, but she was still her baby. Florence moved and grabbed her mother's hand, waiting with nervous energy to hear the story.

"I met your father while I was selling our veggies we had grown for the season. Your sister closest to you in age, Helen, had just moved out of the house to be with her husband. She normally handled the business of selling veggies, so it was unusual for me to be there. James thought it would be wise for me to be the person to sell cuz' most men stared at me. He thought that it would lead to more sales." Irene smiled to herself.

"He wasn't wrong. I always sold everything I brought with me to the market. It let us save some money and fix up the house as it was getting worn down after having 11 children running through it." Irene smiled at herself, having so many children was hard, but she loved being a mother. "One day, a tall, dark man came to the market. He was about as tall as Eric is, maybe a bit shorter. His coarse black hair was cut short, and he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and the prettiest smile. I stared at him for some time, and our eyes met. He came over to me and introduced himself as Zuberi, or I could call him Zu if I wanted. He told me that all his friends called him Zu."

Florence adjusted herself to sit cross-legged on the ground in front of her mother. She was still holding her hand but wanted to get more comfortable. She was happy to hear that the story between her father and mother was turning out to be a sweet one. Florence had been briefly concerned that it was not a pleasant story.

"After that day, he came to my market stand every day 'till one day, and I agreed to go with him after I had sold all my veggies for the day. He helped me pack up the stall, and we went for a walk near the river. He asked me more questions about myself, and then he suddenly kissed me. He apologized because he knew I was married, but he couldn't help himself." Irene started to blush. She had never told anyone this story, let alone her daughter. "I am sure you can guess where it went after that. Every day after the market, we spent time together in the forest, until one day, my monthly bleed was late. I knew, I knew even before my bleed never showed up, that I was pregnant. You are my twelfth pregnancy; it was easy for me to tell."

"I told Zu when I knew I was for sure pregnant; he told me that I must be mistaken or that it was my husband's child. I told him that no, it was his, but he didn't believe me and eventually, I never saw him again. He stopped coming to the market, and I stopped going when I was heavily pregnant. Your father, James, thought you were was his, but I knew it wasn't. I thought the easiest way was to lie, and it worked for a while. But your real father was so different that eventually once you stopped looking like every other newborn or child, James could tell that you weren't his." Irene looked down at her child with a sad look in her eyes. "I tried so hard to make sure you had a good life."

"Oh mother." Florence stood up and hugged her mother. "You raised me very well. Thank you so much for telling me this story and his name."

"Are you going to look for him?" Irene asked

"Yes, I am," Florence said with confidence until she saw the sad look on her mother's face. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love James. I do. Even if he resents me slightly, let's go inside. I'm sure the men are having awkward conversations right now."

Florence and Irene laughed at this and went inside. Just as Florence had predicted, Eric and James were talking about farm life. They stayed for a while before they got up to leave. Florence promised to keep in touch with her mother, and that she would have someone come by in the morning to install a telephone so she could speak to her mother more often. This made Irene extremely happy. Having a phone would mean that Florence was going to begin keeping in touch with her more. After some tearful goodbyes, Florence walked out of the front door towards their waiting truck.

Eric turned around and handed James a large sum of money. "Please take this and enjoy your remaining years without having to work."

With those parting words, James closed the door. Eric and Florence got into the truck where Alastor was waiting. They gave him a brief description of what happened. Florence was excited because she finally had her father's name. The next couple of days were spent traveling, where they finally arrived at Alfric's home in Scotland, where this whole journey started.

"Welcome home, Florence," Alfric said as he opened the door and saw Florence and Eric standing there.

"Thanks!" Florence said and then kissed Alfric on the cheek. Heading into the castle.

"Do I not get a welcome home?" Eric joked with a smirk on his face.

Alfric sighed and rolled his eyes, letting Eric follow him inside the castle. Everyone went to the main sitting area of the home. Florence went to the window and looked outside. It was pitch black where they were; after all, they were in the middle of nowhere. She loved the peace and quiet of not being surrounded by too many people. It could be exhausting having to keep everyone out all the time, so it was nice not to have to worry about it as much.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alfric teased. He was sitting on the couch facing the giant window that Florence was looking at.

"Where do you want me to start?" Florence asked.

"From the beginning."

With that, Florence told him about their trip. She began with the coincidence that they were staying at the hotel where Alfric first saw Florence. Then went on to tell him about how they ran into Arthur and how he has a family that he treats well. That Eric had tried to kill him, but she made him let him go. After that, she told him about the visit with her parents and how happy they were to see her. Florence had no idea that her family thought she was dead.

"Well it sounds like you had an interesting trip. What was your father's name again?" Alfric questioned.

"Zuberi, but mother said he went by Zu as well."

"I'll make some phone calls and write some letters to see if I can get in contact with your father. It should not be that hard, I do not believe Zuberi is a common name amongst the Faye." Alfric stood up from where he was sitting and went to Florence. "I'll let you and Eric spend some time together. I believe he has a question for you." With a kiss to her forehead, Alfric left the room, leaving Eric and Florence alone.

"What does he mean?" Florence questioned.

"That bastard was in my head." Eric sighed.

"Well, I'm never in your head. So, spill it."

"You are so impatient, min Kärlek." Eric walked to Florence and picked up her hand. "Now that we are one step closer to finding out your history and who you are. Will you take a step closer to becoming my wife?" Eric said as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"And I'm the impatient one?" Florence laughed.

"Well? Will you come back with me to Sweden, as my girlfriend?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You tell me about your past. You know pretty much everything about me. I have no secrets, but you do."

"That is true," Eric said hesitantly.

While Eric and Florence had shared many nights together, Eric never shared his life as a human with her. He had told her about adventures he had with Godric, but never about what life was like before he was turned. Eric had been too preoccupied with learning everything he could about Florence, that he did not feel the need to share his story.

Eric looked down at the beautiful Florence and realized that he had been selfish. Florence was staring up at him with her eyes burning with curiosity. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, then broke away and sat down.

"Join me," Eric said, gesturing to the empty space next to him on the couch.

"Okay…" Florence whispered.

"You know, I have never told anyone my story except for Pam and Godric. You would be the first outside of my main circle to know the full story of my past."

There was a heavy silence that filled the air after Eric spoke. The atmosphere of the room had shifted. Florence sat crossed-legged on the couch, facing Eric while he stared off into the distance, trying to come up with the right words.

"Do you not trust me?" Florence whimpered, slightly hurt by Eric's hesitation to talk about this topic.

"NO," Eric blurted. "I trust you with my life, Florence. Once you have my loyalty, you always have it."

"So, why not just tell me? Why the hesitation?"

"I am not sure." Eric continued to stare off into the distance.

Eric may have told Florence that he was not sure, but he knew why. He was not sure if he wanted to open up to her all the way, Eric did not want to show her that he could be weak. Florence made him feel the most like a human in a long time, he treated her differently than any other woman he had been with since becoming a vampire. All of these thoughts rushed into his head as he continued to stare.

"You know…I could just read your mind. Or dig a little deeper to find those memories of yours." Florence suddenly said, making Eric jump and stare at her in shock. "But I would never break your trust like that, so I'll wait until you are ready. Though it seems silly to me that you want to marry me but not tell me about your past."

Some time passed before she spoke, "but then again, our relationship isn't normal, is it? I feed off you for actual food. You feed off me sometimes, because my blood to you is like a treat. I fuck other people, as I'm sure you do too. Maybe you were just getting ahead of yourself when you proposed to me?"

Florence got up and headed to her bedroom, leaving Eric alone in the sitting area. For the first time in his life, he did not know what to say. He had no witty comebacks, only a sour taste in his mouth. He had hurt her by being so hesitant, and it showed. She was right, and annoyingly she was always right. It was wrong of him to ask her to marry him when she knew next to nothing about his past.

He got up off the couch and followed behind Florence after thinking for a few more minutes. Eric had decided that he would tell her about his life as a human. Florence had been so open and vulnerable with him on their trip together. He owed it to her to tell her his past as well. He was sure Florence would get a kick out of it, and probably laugh at him, but he was ready.

When he entered Florence's room, he saw her lying on her bed, facing opposite the door. Eric went over, sat on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked her hair.

"I am sorry for making you feel this way, but I have decided to tell you about my human life without hesitation."

Florence sat up and faced Eric.

"However, I do want to address the fact that you think I was premature with my proposal to you. I want to tell you that that is incorrect. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you in my bed. Once I had that, and I felt our bond grow so fast, I knew that I wanted you in my life forever as my lover. I've wanted only you since we met all those years ago, and I still only want you. I have not felt anything like that in a long time, not since I was human. You are special to me, min Kärlek. I know that you are young and still are exploring what life is like without the boundaries of human society. So I know it is hard for you to imagine spending the rest of eternity with one man, but I hope to prove to you that if you allow it, I will only ever think of you or be with you. You are not someone that can be easily forgotten." Eric kissed Florence lovingly.

"I think the best way for me to prove to you that I only want you for all of eternity is to tell you of my past as a human. It is hard for me, I do not like being perceived as weak." Eric said so quietly it was almost as if he was saying it to himself.

Florence touched his face and said, "Oh, Eric. I could never see you as weak. You are special to me as well."

Eric laid down on the bed next to Florence. Florence laid her head on his chest and lay next to him. They stayed like this for a while, the wall that had been between them slowly crumbling.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Eric asked Florence.

"I'd like to know what it was like growing up in your time," Florence said, curiosity in her voice.

Eric chuckled and began talking. "I believe the year I was born was 900AD according to today's standards."

Florence interrupted and sat straight up, looking down at Eric, who was surprised at her sudden movement.

"Wait...you're telling me you are over a thousand years old?! I knew you were old, but I didn't realize you were that old!" Florence said excitedly.

"Yes, I am ancient. Which is why I am able to interact with the Original vampires so causally compared to the others." Eric laughed.

"Oh, wow! I'm surprised you are interested in me at all!" Florence joked.

"Yes, it is surprising." Eric smiled at her and then continued his story.

"My family and I lived in what is modern-day Sweden. Not too far from the farm, I own currently. My father was the chief of our town, and so that made me a prince in some way. I had a privileged life growing up. My father was able to afford to have me train to become a warrior. At age twelve, I was given my first real sword. Then at age sixteen, I married my brother's widow, Aude. We had six children in total, but only three of them lived past infants."

Eric stopped talking to allow Florence time to ask questions about what he just said. Florence just stared at him, looking confused.

"So, not only are you ancient, but you were also married at one point in time?! And had CHILDREN!?" Florence was so confused but began to understand why he was not afraid of marriage.

"Yes, I had children. I was happy with my life." Eric said, sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Eric pulled Florence back down on him so that she could lay on his chest.

"The peace did not last. Though, to be honest, peace did not come easily in those days for us Norsemen. One night, strangers came into our village." Eric paused, losing himself in thought. After a while, he began speaking again.

"Those strangers were welcomed by my father with warm arms. My father was a kind man, and that was his downfall. The strangers killed him, my wife, and my children. The leader, who I later learned was a vampire named Russell Edgington, wounded me while I tried to fight back. After they threw us all in a pile of bodies, he took my father's crown and became the leader of the village."

"After a few days of laying in the pile of corpses, Godric came. He turned me once he realized I was still alive, and that is the start of my vampire life." Eric stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that," Florence said softly.

"And I am sorry you had to live through what you lived through." Eric squeezed her closer to him.

"I guess we can have tragic backstories together," Florence joked.

"Yes, yes, we can." Eric laughed.

"So, you told me the basic timeline of your life, but I want to know more."

"What else did you want to know?"

"What was it like living in ancient Sweden?! What was your favorite food? What did you do for fun?"

Eric laughed at Florence and kissed her. Throughout the rest of the night, he told her everything about his life in Sweden. Including one of the raids, he was on to England. Florence was engrossed in his stories of growing up, and she asked more personal questions. When finally, the sun was about to rise.

"I must sleep now, the sun is rising," said Eric.

"I know," Florence said sadly, she was having fun asking him questions about his life.

"You have yet to answer my question?"

"Oh right, sorry!"

"Well?"

"Yes, I will come with you to Sweden. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

If the sun were not about to rise, he would have jumped for joy, and taken her right then and there. Instead, he decided to grab Florence, kiss her deeply, and then spoon her. Hugging her close to him. They said their good mornings and drifted off to sleep together. Both smiling at the progress they made.


	19. Progress

December 1950 Öland, Sweden

Time passed quickly for Eric and Florence. Without them knowing over ten years had passed, and it was already time to decide if they wanted to go to the annual supernatural conference or not. They had not gone for some time, just enjoying each other's company and working on their relationship. During the past thirteen years, Eric and Florence had grown extremely close. Especially after their trip to New York to learn the name of Florence's father, who is a Faerie.

While on that very trip, Florence showed that she was willing to be vulnerable around Eric, and so did Eric. They learned a lot about each other, and it built a trust that they lacked before. Upon agreeing to be Eric's girlfriend, they laid down ground rules about their relationship. It was decided by both Eric and Florence that if either one of them wanted to sleep with someone, then they had to ask for permission.

If that permission was granted, then it was okay. However, Eric or Florence could never secretly try and sleep with another person. If either of them secretly slept with another person, then it would be an issue. They also both agreed to be more open with each other about how they were feeling. This trust and ground rules allowed for both of them to ease up a bit.

Eric no longer had to feel too jealous about the people Florence slept with, which only happened a couple of times over the past decade. She also slept with Godric, but that was more of a mutual partner than just someone Florence wanted to have sex with or Eric.

Florence knew that she was secure in her relationship with Eric, which made her feel as though spending eternity with Eric would not be such a bad thing. Eric also felt more confident, knowing that Florence was happy with their relationship and their boundaries.

During the past ten years, Florence also began writing music for artists. Some of her biggest hits were "Over the Rainbow," "If I didn't care," and more recently, "You are my Sunshine." These songs meant she was bringing in her own income, and she felt much better about that. Florence wished she was the one on stage singing these songs, but she knew she could never do that. The fact that she never aged would be a big sign to the humans that she wasn't wholly human after all. Which meant she had to settle with seeing other great artists perform her songs.

There was a surprising amount of vampires behind the scenes of some of the most excellent music written to date. Luckily for Florence, Alfric knew most of the vampires who were involved, which allowed Florence to begin working behind the scenes as well. This brought her not only a decent income but also allowed her to be involved with the things she loved most.

Florence had also begun taking lessons from these great vampires. Every week, her ballet teacher would visit her and make sure she was keeping up with her practicing. According to the teacher, Florence was a natural. Her guitar, piano, and singer teacher would come to a couple of times a month to give her tips and to make sure she was progressing well. Eric had brought up that they should move to the apartment he owns in France so that she could have easier access to the music world in Paris. Florence loved this idea and couldn't wait to see France for herself.

Her life had become something she could only have dreamed of as a human. Florence was thrilled with her life, and with having Eric by her side through everything. She had secretly hoped that Eric would propose to her again, so she could say yes this time. But she knew that they had all the time in the world, and there was no point in rushing it. After all, nothing would really change once they got married, it would just be a title and maybe some stricter rules around sexual relationships with others.

One morning, shortly after Eric, Godric, and Pam had gone to sleep for the day. There was a knock at the door. Florence had been sitting on the couch in their living room reading when she heard it. She put her book down with a sigh. Who would be coming to visit her this early in the morning? As she answered the door, the breathe she had was caught in her throat.

Standing in front of her was a tall African man who had piercing green eyes. He smiled at her, not saying anything. Florence dropped to her knees and stared up at the man who had her eyes.

"Hello, Florence." The mysterious man said with a slight northern African accent.

"Hi..." Florence said in a shaky voice.

"My name is Zuberi, and I am your father."

Florence did not know what to say; she just sat there on the floor looking up at the man she had wondered about ever since she was ten years old. She did not know what to say, before she attempted to talk, the man reached down and helped her stand up. He smiled at her warmly and chuckled.

"I do believe you need to sit down on something more comfortable than the ground."

With that, Florence nodded and then allow her father into the house, closing the door behind her. They both sat down on the couch and did not speak for some time. Florence was speechless and had no idea how to react.

"Your maker, I believe, is how you vampires describe your creators, told me that you would be here. He had been trying to track me down for some time. I had heard about Alfric but had never had the pleasure of meeting him. The Faye and vampires do not do well interacting together." Zuberi was attempting to fill the silence.

"Your maker has told me great things about you, daughter. For example, how you are the most sensitive telepath in the vampire community. I'm glad you have learned to control it early. It is a family trait from my side."

"I'm sorry, a family trait?" Florence asked, confused.

"Yes, along with your green eyes. Green eyes are not totally genetic. I have many children who do not have green eyes. It was learned that green eyes in the faerie community mean that you have multiple powers, not just the standard ability to read minds."

"All I can do is read minds..." Florence said sheepishly

"All you can do is read minds now. In the future, that may change. You have a lot of Faerie blood running through your veins, even if you did get turned by a vampire. Faeries cannot be completely turned, so the fact that you are 3/4 Fae explains why you appear so human even though turning you was attempted."

"How did you know?"

"Once Alfric reached me, he asked me many questions and made me promise that I would tell you as well. Since you don't know what to say, I thought I'd fill the silence with the information I'm sure you are curious about." Zuberi smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you..." Florence said, looking down at her hands. She felt like a child and was unsure as to how to react.

Zuberi continued to tell Florence about her ancestry and her Faerie side. Zuberi was the king of the Faeries that come from Africa. They have different names but are the same thing. He is royalty and has a few Fae children that will one day take his throne when he no longer wants it. Zuberi didn't feel like that was going to happen anytime soon.

The topic shifted to Florence's mother, Irene. Zuberi explained why he left so suddenly. He was not supposed to be in the human world but could not resist being around humans. They were fascinating to him; he had been sleeping with many human women, not getting them all pregnant he laughed. When he saw Irene, he could sense she was different than other humans, she had an aura about her that reminded him of the faerie world.

Once he saw her, he introduced himself. He couldn't control himself around her, and so things ensued. However, once he learned he had gotten her pregnant, he left in a hurry. You see, Zuberi was married in the Faerie world, and if his wife had found out about his affair, he would have been in trouble.

Faeries were open about their sexuality. Still, if they were married, they had to seek permission from their spouse or risk a very messy divorce. Zuberi ran away from Irene because he was scared; he thought that if he left, then it would never be tied to him. Then Florence dug up information about him, and now he was here, in her house she shared with her vampire boyfriend and was nervous.

Zuberi explained why he was nervous about being around her. After all, she was at the top of the food chain, a Crusnik. Something that fed off of all types of supernaturals that would include him as well. Florence reassured him that she had perfect control over her urges and didn't feel any at the moment.

Zuberi relaxed and began talking about their family in his world. Florence listened to every word he said. They talked for hours until it was near sunset. They were having a great time, and Florence knew that he would be leaving soon as he did not want to be caught in a home filled with vampires. Unknowing to Florence, vampires once almost caused the extinction of Faeries because of their insatiable hunger for their blood. It was decided shortly after that that Faeries would stay in their own dimension. Though a few of them broke that rule, Florence's father included.

"I am happy I got to meet you, Florence," Zuberi said forlorn tone.

"Me too. Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye forever?" Florence said, surprised to hear his tone.

"Because it is forever. I won't be coming to see you again. I've given you all the information you need, but now I must leave and go back to my own world."

"What? Why?! Did I do something wrong?!" Florence said tears starting to fill her eyes.

"No, but you being turned meant that we could never have a relationship. I suppose you could write me letters if you have any questions concerning your blood and if you have any abilities that appear over time."

"What do you mean?" Florence began to cry.

"Because, you are my predator. Your world is that of vampires, who are predators of my people as well. It would be suicide to stay around you for very long. Which is why I am leaving before the sunsets." Zuberi said coldly.

"But...you only just got here," Florence said with tears rolling down her face.

"I may be your father, but I do not want anything to do with your life. For that, I am sorry." Zuberi stood from where he was sitting.

With that sentence, Florence broke down and started sobbing. This was not how she pictured meeting her father. Florence had built up this moment in her head ever since she was a child. Florence imagined that her father would see how accomplished she was and then stay in her life forever. But that was not what was happening right now.

"I apologize for causing you such pain. But I must go." Zuberi said in a sad tone.

Zuberi walked to the front door.

"Please enjoy your life with your new-found family. It was a pleasure to meet you." Zuberi said with ice in his voice.

Before Florence could say anything else, he was gone. She continued to sob, harder and harder. She was heartbroken. Finally, she had met her father, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Why did she feel so abandoned? This man was not in her life for more than a day, and yet she could feel her heart tearing apart.

An hour passed. Florence was still sobbing violently when Eric and Godric came into the living room at vampire speed, both sensing how sad she was. They were shocked to see Florence in the state she was in. Eric ran to Florence, sat down on the couch next to her, and pulled her to him. He was not sure what was causing her to feel so heartbroken, but he was going to give her time to calm down. Godric joined them on the couch, rubbing Florence's back.

After a while, Florence calmed down and told them both what happened. Eric and Godric were both quiet as she spoke, letting her take her time to get the words out as she still sobbed every so often. Once Florence was finished, Eric was filled with rage but tried to keep his cool for Florence's sake.

"What a cold thing to do, but it is understandable." Godric finally said after an extended length of silence.

Florence and Eric both looked at Godric like he had two heads.

"Yes, it is understandable, but he should not have handled it in the way he did," Eric defensively said. He was getting angry at Godric for being cold himself.

"I am not condoning his actions, I am merely stating that it is understandable," Godric said.

"Look, I don't need you both fighting right now. I need to be alone." Florence said as she got up and headed outside.

The farm had a small lake towards the back of the property, Florence enjoyed spending time on the lakeshore looking at the water. She had written a few of her songs out there, being out in nature was something she enjoyed doing. Especially during the day because everyone else was asleep. Sadly it was night, which meant they could come out and bother her. For the first time, she wished the sun would rise so she could have time away from Eric or Godric.

Their emotions could be overwhelming; over the past 13 years, she had started not only to hear everyone's thoughts but also feel their emotions. While vampires come off as not having any feelings, they certainly did, and they were suffocating at times. It was something Alfric had never heard of, and the fact that her father had just told her that she would develop more powers as she aged made her wonder what the next thing would be.

She was too upset to block out not only Godric and Eric's thoughts but also their emotions right now. If the sun were up, she wouldn't have to worry about it at all. With a sigh, she sat down on the lakeshore and stared out at the water.

The day had not turned out the way she had wanted. She planned to read a new novel she had just purchased and relax while everyone was asleep. Instead, she got to meet her father. Which she was happy about, she learned a lot about her father's side of the family. However, she not like the emotional games her father had put her through. Florence thought that him coming to see her meant that he was going to be part of her life from now on, but all he'll be is a pen pal she writes to when a new power pops up.

Florence laid down on the ground and stared up at the stars. Everything was going very well for her, and was still going well, she thought. It was just this small hiccup that made her feel like she was worthless, but she knew that she wasn't.

After mulling around the idea of her father in her head for some time. She finally got up, brushed the dirt off of her, and walked back to the house. To her surprise, Eric and Godric both respected the fact that she needed to be alone and hadn't come out to talk to her the four hours she had been out there.

When she opened the door, she saw Godric and Eric sitting on the couch discussing something. As soon as Florence entered the room, they stopped talking and looked at her. The sudden shift made Florence uncomfortable, they had obviously been talking about her, but she was too exhausted to really care.

"I've decided that we are going to the Annual Supernatural Conference this year." Florence boldly said.

Eric and Godric both looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes, that is what we're discussing and our move to Paris," Eric said with a smirk.

"Our move to Paris?" Florence asked, surprised.

"Yes. The conference is in Paris this year. We had been discussing our move to Paris before, and I believe this is perfect timing." Eric said, smiling at her.

"The human war is over, and I believe Paris is getting back to normal," Godric said matter of factly.

"Which means we should be good to move there now," Eric said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Oh...okay," Florence said hesitantly.

"Why are you hesitant, Min Kärlek?" Eric asked with concern in his voice.

"I just didn't expect that from you when I came in. I thought you might ask me more questions about how I'm feeling about my father." Florence said, becoming self-conscious of how she was acting.

"You will tell us in your own time, I will not rush you. I trust you will tell me when the time is right for you." Eric said with a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let us begin our move to Paris."

As it turned out, the move to Paris was easier than Florence would have thought. Godric had decided to stay in Sweden, as he preferred to stay away from large populations of people. That made the decision on what to do with the home in Sweden easy. Godric would stay to watch over it, and when he decides to leave, he will get a couple of renters to stay.

Eric had told Florence about his apartment in Paris before. Apparently, it was in the city center, and he did not lie about that. You could not get an apartment in a more central place than his. They arrived in Paris a couple of days before the Annual Conference and had time to unpack. As Florence stood on their balcony overlooking the nighttime city lights, she couldn't help but smile. Eric came behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on her right shoulder.

"Is this everything you thought it would be?" Eric whispered in her ear, which sent a chill down her spine.

"Yes, yes, it is," Florence said in return. "I can't wait to start my life with you here."

"Me either, which is why I have a question for you," Eric said as he let go of her waist and moved back.

"What's that?" Florence said.

As she turned around to look at the 6'5" Viking, she noticed that he wasn't in his usual spot. Instead of looking up, she had to look down, and that's when she saw Eric on one knee holding out a small ring box that held an engagement ring. The ring had several stones, the largest stone in the middle was an oval cut emerald that glistened in the night light. Surrounding the emerald was a halo of diamonds. The band was a lovely gold color.

"Will you marry me, Florence?" Eric asked with a smirk on his face.

"YES," Florence said excitedly.

Eric stood up and placed the ring on Florence's finger. As soon as it was on her finger, she wrapped her arms around his neck, jumped and wrapped her legs around him. Kissing him with excitement.

Eric laughed and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Florence."

"I love you too, Eric."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please look out for a new chapter every Wednesday!**


	20. Lust

**Authors note: This chapter is mostly just smuttly fluffy goodness, it doesn't play a giant role in the story but I think it's a nice bonding moment for Eric and Florence. If smut isn't your thing, please stay tuned for the next chapter! It should be out next week! Thank you!**

* * *

December 1950 Paris, France

Eric and Florence kept their engagement secret to everyone but Pam. It would have been hard to hide it, considering she lived with them in their apartment. So they did not even try, Pam was taken back by the engagement but was still extremely happy for them to be getting one step closer to Eric's goal. The day he stopped talking to her about marrying Florence would be a happy one.

The conference took place at a Château just outside of the Paris city limits. Florence loved the drive to the Château; it showed how quickly you could leave real city life and end up in the middle of nowhere. The Château sat on a large plot of land, which meant unless you were looking for it, you would not have found it. The location was perfect; most humans would not go this far outside of the city during the night. They could not see well in the dark, after all.

When they arrived at the Château, Florence couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. It was at least four stories and had an abundant amount of windows that were currently filled with the light from the inside of the building. From what Florence could see, the grounds where well taken care of, and she could not wait to see what the gardens in the back of the Château looked like.

Once parked out in front of the beautiful building, a valet came to park the car. Eric went around to Florence's door at vampire speed and opened it for her. She thanked him and grabbed his arm. Pam had gotten a ride with a date earlier that night, so it had just been Eric and Florence on the drive to the location.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Eric said, looking down at Florence as they walked up the stairs to the main entryway.

"You watched me get ready!" Florence said, laughing and slightly blushing at Eric's comment.

"Can I not appreciate my fiancée?" Eric said with a smirk.

Florence did look breathtaking. She was wearing a lovely emerald green silk wiggle dress with a sultry V neckline and semi-off the shoulder sleeves. The dress showed off Florence's hourglass frame perfectly, hugging all the right places. It also showed off her ample cleavage and neck, which meant it would be a hit with all the vampires who did not know she was not human. She wore her long curly black hair pushed to the side, showing off her neck even more. Florence had diamond earrings and a beautiful diamond necklace. Her makeup was dark, and she had on her favorite blood red lipstick that she wore often.

Eric was wearing a black suit, with a green emerald tie to match Florence's dress. He had his long blonde hair parted on the right side and slicked back.

"I suppose you can appreciate me, even if you had to help me get into this tight dress. It's much different than the dress you met me in. Do you like this style more on me?" Florence asks in a flirty tone.

"Anything looks amazing on you. I cannot wait to rip that dress off of you, bend you over, and fuck you until you can no longer walk," Eric whispers into Florence's ear.

Florence looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. She giggled and hit him lightly on the arm. Every time she tried to act sexy and confident with him, he always knew how to make her turn into a pile of jello. Eric put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they finally made it to the entrance door.

They were greeted by what Florence called Eric's grand-maker, Friduric. Friduric looked the same as the last time Florence saw him. He had his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail; he was wearing a plain black suit and still showed his facial scars with pride. Some vampires had issues keeping up with the time and fashion, but after well over two millennia, he had learned to at least keep up with the basics.

"Hello, Florence," Friduric said, ignoring Eric. "My, my, don't you look tasty tonight?"

"Thank you," Florence said. Friduric was a bit of a creep, but there was no denying that he was handsome.

"I heard you and Eric had some hardships in your relationship, but I see you have mended whatever happened between the two of you," Friduric said, finally looking at Eric.

"Yes, we have," Eric said stiffly. Friduric was one vampire he could not afford to piss off. If he did, there is no telling what he would order Godric to do, and then, in turn, what he would order Eric to do.

"That is good to hear, though I would still like you to spend some time in my bed, Florence. You don't think Eric got all his tricks from his own experiences, do you?" Friduric smiled at her.

"I'm sure he didn't, but I've also had Godric in my bed, so I'm sure he learned some from him," Florence said confidently.

"Oh, you invited Godric, but not me? How sad." Friduric said. "Well, I will let you two get to the party. I look forward to speaking with you again."

With that, Friduric kissed Florence's hand and let the two of them walk by him. As soon as they walked to the main ballroom, Florence saw Alfric without Josephine, which was strange as they were always together.

"Alfric!" Florence shouted out to him.

Alfric turned to look at Florence. Alfric's dirty blonde hair was slicked back, his blue eyes sparkling in the light when he saw Florence. He smiled and walked over to them, his dimples on full display. Alfric was very handsome, and it was hard to imagine that this young man was over two millennia old as well. He had been turned at 19, so he looked young, but looking into his eyes, you could tell that he was old.

Florence just about jumped on Alfric; she was so excited to see him. She kissed him full on the mouth in a deep kiss that would have made any man jealous, even her fiancé. The kiss broke, and Florence beamed at Alfric. Florence's arms were around his neck, and Alfric's hand was gently rubbing her lower back, making Florence moan a little. That was her secret erogenous zone that only Alfric and Eric knew.

"We have big news to tell you!" Florence said excitedly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, and what is that?" Alfric said, looking over at Eric, who was not amused by how close they were.

Eric gently broke Alfric and Florence apart. Alfric may be the exception of their sexual relationship rule, but he was still jealous of the connection he and Florence shared. Deep down, Eric knew it was foolish. After all, he had a deep connection with Godric that also spilled over into the sexual type, but Florence never got jealous. Once Alfric and Florence were apart, Eric slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"We are engaged," Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"See!" Florence said and held out her hand to show Alfric the beautiful emerald engagement ring.

"Oh!" was all Alfric said as he looked at Florence and Eric together.

They were an unlikely couple to Alfric, but somehow it worked. Eric was a full foot taller than Florence, but her energy and beauty did match well with Eric. He had only recently spoken to Florence once her father had visited her. Alfric was disappointed that their reunion didn't go as Florence had wanted, but there was no talk of engagement with Eric.

"Are you not happy?" Florence said, slightly deflated.

"Oh no, no little one. I am happy for you." Alfric said, kissing Florence on the forehead. She was 5 inches shorter than Alfric's 6 foot even height.

"You don't seem happy..." Florence said, looking sad.

"I am very happy for you," Alfric said with a smile on his face. "This was just unexpected. As long as you are happy, then so am I." He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Before you ask, we haven't decided on a date yet, but we don't see the point in rushing to that decision just yet!" Florence said, slightly happier than she was a minute ago.

"We hope you approve," Eric said in a severe tone.

"Of course, I approve," Alfric said, looking Eric dead in the eyes. "Remember, I threatened to kill you if you hurt her in any way. I plan on keeping that promise if anything happens to her."

"I would never dream of hurting Florence," Eric said defensively.

"So, where is Josephine?" Florence asked curiously.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you. Josephine left me and said that she needed someone who understood the struggles of being a vampire. I believe she is here with another date." Alfric said coldly.

"OH, NO! I'm so sorry," Florence said, hugging Alfric. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she has done this before, little one. Before you were created, she ran off with Eric for some time." Alfric said, shooting a look at Eric that said, you've done this before. You better be serious about Florence. "And then she ran off with werewolf, I believe. Anyway, with that being said, she will come back when she wants to."

"Oh, okay, as long as you are okay?" Florence asked.

"Yes, I am just fine," Alfric said, smiling at Florence.

Alfric was fine, but he was not at the same time. Florence always awakened a sexual desire in him that he had not experienced since he was human. Tonight was no different, with her tight silk dress showing off all her curves. He wanted to bed her very much, but with her being engaged, he was unsure if Eric would allow it or if she would even want to. He could feel his pants beginning to become tight around the groin area.

While Florence was staying out of Alfric's head, she could feel his arousal. Her breathing deepened, and her face flushed a little. Eric bent down, making eye contact with Alfric, and whispered into Florence's ear.

"Do you want to fuck Alfric?" Eric said in a teasing tone. "I might not have your ability to feel emotions, but I can smell your arousal, and I'm sure Alfric will soon too."

Alfric heard everything that Eric said, and Eric knew it because of how Alfric's demeanor changed. Eric grabbed Florence's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Alfric followed. They ended up on the third floor, which had designated "private" rooms for all the guests to take advantage of. Eric found an empty room, pulled Florence into it, and once Alfric was inside, he locked the door. Florence sat on a chaise lounge, and Alfric remained standing.

Eric noticed that Alfric had contained himself, and he could not see a trace of lust on his face. However, when Eric looked at Florence, he could tell that she was aroused. Her eyes were filled with passion, and her face was flushed. He smiled at the fact that she could not hide how she was feeling, but Alfric could. After all, he was the one that started Florence on this path. It was rude of him to get her all worked up.

"Florence," Eric said, making Florence jump a little. "Do you or do you not want to fuck Alfric?"

"I do," Florence said, a little ashamed.

"Then you have my permission, only if Alfric will play along," Eric said, turning to Alfric.

"I will play by your rules," Alfric said, his voice becoming heavy with lust.

"Then it is a deal. You have to do everything I say when I say it." Eric smirked, he was going to enjoy this in more ways than one.

"I will still play by your rules. What about Florence?" Alfric asked Eric and then turned to look at Florence.

"She will take whatever I throw at her. Will you not, Florence?" Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Florence whispered. She was excited to be doing this but slightly nervous about what Eric would make them do.

"Well then, let us begin," Eric said as he sat down on a chair facing Florence and Alfric. "That dress is far too tight for her to be able to do anything, take it off of her."

Alfric did as Eric said, he asked Florence to stand up, and she did. She moved her hair off of her back and pushed it forward. Alfric touched her shoulders and kissed her soft skin.

"Ah ah ah, I said take the dress off, nothing about a kiss," Eric said in a playfully stern tone.

Alfric smiled but then went to work, he found the zip on the back of the dress and in a painfully slow manner, unzipped it and let the dress fall off of Florence. She was now standing in front of Eric, completely naked. Florence has chosen not to wear anything under her dress. Once Alfric noticed this, he let out a soft gasp. He had to stop himself from touching her perfect ass. Florence went to cover herself, feeling embarrassed that she was the only one in the room naked.

"Florence, no need to hide. You look stunning," Eric said as he reached down to rub his growing bulge in his pants. "Now, Alfric, come around to the front and push her down onto the couch."

Alfric did just that, now Florence was sitting completely naked on a couch across from Eric.

"Alfric, eat her out," Eric demanded.

Before Florence could say anything, Alfric was on his knees in front of her, he opened her legs, put them over his shoulders, and gently started licking her sweet folds. Florence jumped at this sudden sensation and tried to lay back on the couch.

"Now, Florence, I cannot see your face when you lay back. Please make sure to sit up so I can see your face." Eric said in a husky voice, laced with lust.

Florence did as she was told, she shifted her hips so she could sit comfortably while being eaten out. With her eyes, half-closed, she looked at Eric and let out a deep moan when Alfric hit just the right spot, which he was familiar with; after all, he was the first one ever to do this to Florence.

From Eric's perspective, he saw Florence's chest rise and fall. Her delightful Carmel skin had a pink tint to it now as she was getting more and more aroused. Alfric has apparently hit the right spot making Florence throw her head back, grab Alfric's head, and let out a loud moan. Eric knew that Florence enjoyed being watched, and he could tell that she was on the verge of cumming already.

"Alfric, Stop," Eric demanded.

Alfric stopped. Florence let out a disappointed and frustrated groan.

"Now, now. You cannot have all the fun. Florence switch places with Alfric."

They followed his instructions, Alfric was now sitting on the couch while Florence sat between his legs.

"You have given me the best head I have ever had, share that with Alfric," Eric said, his eyes filled with lust.

Without even looking back, Florence began to unbutton and unzip Alfric's pants. Alfric's member just about popped out of his pants, that how hard he was. Florence pushed her hair behind her ears; she started by gently stroking his hard member and wiggling a little in place. She was on fire, but she needed to take care of Alfric just as Eric had told her. Florence took Alfric's hard throbbing member and began sucking on the tip while stroking the bottom half. She began to go faster and attempt to deep throat his hard member. She was successful. Florence reached down between her legs and started touching herself.

"Florence," Eric said in a stern tone that made Florence jump. She had been caught. "Come over here, and help me."

Florence stopped, which made Alfric groan the same frustrated groan that Florence had made not even five minutes before. She looked up at Alfric and then crawled over to Eric and began work on him. She slowly unbuttoned his pants, causing him to tilt his head in amusement. He brushed the hair out of her face and pushed it to one side. She was going slowly on purpose. Once Eric was free from his pants, he grabbed Florence's hands.

"I will not let you get away with torturing me," Eric said in a playful tone. "You have to give me head without your hands now as punishment."

Florence pouted a little bit but said nothing. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed it when Eric took control of her. It did something to her that she couldn't explain. As Eric had ordered, she got Eric's large and hard member into her mouth without her hands. She began going slowly, which made Eric switch to holding Florence's wrists to one side with one hand and pushing her head down to make her take him all in her mouth and throat. He only did this for a moment before he let go and let her take him out of her mouth. Florence sucked in a big gasp of air and looked at him with fire in her eyes. Eric's eyebrow twitched, and he smirked at her.

"Alfric, do you think you could fuck Florence from behind while she sucks me?" Eric asked in a demanding tone.

Without answering, Alfric went behind Florence, pulled her ass out more, and quickly inserted himself into her wet core. This made Florence arch her back; Eric still had her wrists so she couldn't go far from his lap.

"Continue what you were doing, Florence."

With that, Florence began sucking on Eric's throbbing member while Alfric fucked her from behind relentlessly. This made Florence's work harder, as she kept moaning while Eric was in her mouth. Eric was enjoying watching Florence getting fucked while she gave him head, it turned him on.

"Florence concentrate on this. I want you to make me cum before you or Alfric do." Eric said, grabbing Florence's chin, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were filled with lust, and his fangs had come down at some point during all this. "If you do not make me cum before you or Alfric, I will not fuck you tonight."

Florence looked up at him, still moaning, still getting fucked by Alfric and nodded okay. She got to work and was more vigorous than before, just as she felt herself about to cum, Eric beat her to it and came in her mouth. He held her head down so Florence would take the full load in her mouth. He finally allowed her to look up at him, and she had cum dripping out of her mouth. He wiped the drip off and instructed her to swallow. Florence did as she was told. Once she swallowed, she came hard all over Alfric, and the feeling of her tightening around him caused Alfric to empty himself inside of her.

Alfric leaned back and sat down on the ground. Eric pulled Florence to him, making her straddle his lap, and he kissed her deeply. Once their kiss was over, he instructed her to sit on his lap, facing Alfric. She did as she was told, then suddenly, Eric pulled her legs apart and placed her feet on his knees that were spread open still. Alfric could see his cum dripping out of Florence, and before Florence could protest, Eric lifted her up and then roughly slammed her onto his member. Causing her to scream out with pleasure. Now Alfric could clearly see Eric's large member stretching out Florence as Eric began to thrust upwards into Florence.

Florence's legs began to get weak, and before they could fall, Eric grabbed her legs and kept them open and up for her. Florence was spread open for all to see; she was happy they had locked the door.

"Do not just sit there; make Florence feel great," Eric said breathlessly.

Alfric moved closer and began to lick Florence's small bundle of nerves, causing her to cum almost instantly. The pleasure of having Eric inside of her, and Alfric attending to her clit was too much. But her cumming didn't stop either of them. Alfric continued to lick Florence as Eric continued to pound into her.

Finally, after Florence came for the fifth time that night, Eric came and ordered Alfric to stop. Eric remained inside of her, Florence leaned back against Eric breathing heavily, and Alfric laid back on the floor.

"That was fun; we should get engaged more often," Florence said, laughing and out of breath.

"Well, I am very happy for both of you, just do not forget about me," Alfric said, sitting up and laughing.

"We will not," Eric said and then kissed Florence's shoulder. "Do you mind leaving us?"

"Of course not." Said Alfric. He put himself back into his pants, kissed Florence, and then left the room.

Florence got up off of Eric, letting him slide out of her. Before she could retrieve her dress, Eric pulled her into him again, this time facing him. While he did not insert himself into her, she still brushed against him and let out a soft moan.

"Still sensitive, are we?" Eric joked.

"Ugh, you know I am," Florence said and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Eric said suddenly.

"I love you too."

They began kissing gently at first, but it turned into a heated make-out session that lead to Eric becoming hard again. This time, with a tenderness he hadn't shown that night, he slowly lifted Florence onto his hard member, making her quiver with pleasure. As they continued to kiss, he gently thrust into Florence, making her moan softly.

This was a level of tenderness he only showed Florence, and he only wanted her to see. He broke the kiss letting Florence rest her head on his shoulder as he continued to make love to her gently. He grabbed her hips and made sure to keep going at the same methodical speed.

"Eric...I'm going to cum again," Florence said in a drawn out-breath.

"Yes, cum for me," Eric said, lovingly in her ear.

Saying those words and feeling his breath on her ear was her undoing, she came shortly after that. After a few more tender thrusts, he removed himself from her and kissed her neck. He strangely did not have the urge to bite her; he just wanted to be with her. He took off his jacket and put it over Florence's shoulders, who was now falling asleep against his chest.

He brushed her hair gently with his large hand, and then there was a soft knock at the door. Eric asked who it was in a soft tone as to not wake up the now sleeping Florence. It was Alfric; he came to check on them since it had been thirty minutes since he left. When he walked in, he saw Florence straddling Eric with his jacket over her shoulders. She was breathing softly, which meant she was asleep. Alfric looked at this tender moment between his progeny and Eric. Surprised at how sweet Eric could be, most only knew that Eric was a smartass who always got his way. Seeing Eric, this tender with someone was a shock. Alfric had known him for almost Eric's entire vampire life, yet he had never seen him be so gentle with someone.

"You do love her. Don't you?" Alfric asked in a hushed tone.

"I do, eternity is not nearly enough time with her," Eric said as he placed a soft kiss on Florence's head.


End file.
